


Губительный миг

by fendy, Leviossa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 54,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fendy/pseuds/fendy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviossa/pseuds/Leviossa
Summary: Саммари от автора:Шерлок гастролирует по всему миру в составе труппы Английского национального балета. Джон профессионально танцует линди-хоп в разных уголках земного шара. Их встреча посреди одиночества большого города  - чистая случайность, один шанс из миллиона. “Общий танец” получился чуточку длиннее, чем было запланировано.Танцевальная АУ.





	1. Глава 1: Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Moment's Surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/982802) by [anchors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchors/pseuds/anchors). 



> Посвящается [penumbra.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbra/gifts)  
> [anotherwellkeptsecret](http://anotherwellkeptsecret.tumblr.com/) нарисовала великолепный [арт](http://anotherwellkeptsecret.tumblr.com/image/54303388665) с танцующими Шерлоком и Джоном, за этим последовали моя робкая просьба, нельзя ли написать маленький фанфик, танцевальную АУ по мотивам этого арта, а за этим последовали 50.000 слов, и теперь фанфик не маленький, но это по-прежнему танцевальная АУ, которая украла мое сердце.  
> Огромное спасибо Kelley за оригинальную идею и разрешение играть на ее сцене, также огромное спасибо [formankind ](http://formankind.tumblr.com/)и [howtotrainyourairbison](http://howtotrainyourairbison.tumblr.com/) за помощь человеку, далекому от мира танца, найти свои “вербальные ноги”, когда терминология грозила всех нас доконать. И - как всегда - огромное, огромное спасибо [everybodykeepcalm](http://everybodykeepcalm.tumblr.com/) за хореографичное превращение этого всего в нечто удобоваримое. На этом мои танцевальные метафоры заканчиваются, и мы, кажется, готовы к выступлению. Приятного чтения!
> 
> Дополнительное примечание от автора: я прекрасно понимаю, что в мире танца все чертовски сложно, поэтому после каждой главы я размещаю определения терминов, а также ссылки на некоторые действительно классные танцевальные сайты, где можно рассмотреть движения, похожие на те, что упоминаются в фике.
> 
>  
> 
> Предисловие от переводчиков:
> 
> Мы бесконечно благодарны автору за такой сложный, великолепный, эмоциональный, а главное - поэтичный мир. Это были чудесные месяцы, полные обсуждений, споров, поисков решений, попыток представить себе происходящее в тексте. Мы открыли для себя много нового. И - конечно - узнали наших любимых героев с новой, неожиданной стороны.
> 
> Dear anchors - in case you have clicked the link and are reading this - Thank you for making us dream, making us love our favourite characters even more than we deemed possible. We tried our best make our translation live up to the magnificent original.
> 
> Поскольку ни одна из нас не имеет никакого отношения к миру танца (в том числе балета и свинга), в переводе мы опирались на собственные общие знания балетной терминологии, результаты поиска в интернете и здравый смысл (он же по совместительству интуиция). Если среди наших читателей окажутся профессионалы или просто любители, которые заметят неточности русской терминологии или логические нестыковки в описаниях танцевальных па, мы будем рады вашим поправкам.
> 
> Приятного чтения, ваши Leviossa и fendy.

_Датта: что же мы дали?_  
_Друг мой, кровь задрожавшего сердца,_  
_Дикую смелость гибельного мгновенья_  
_Чего не искупишь и веком благоразумия_  
_Этим, лишь этим существовали_  
_“Что сказал гром”, Т. С. Элиот, “Бесплодная земля” (пер. А. Я. Сергеева)_

 

Он встал на полупальцы. Сделал плие.  
Вздохнул.  
Ослепительный луч софита сквозь щель занавеса бил прямо в глаза. Моргая от света, он глядел в зал - туда, где на поднимающихся к галерке рядах кресел будут сидеть тысячи людей.

На минуту он позволил себе это представить - полностью отдаться мысли, которая по сей день сопровождала каждый его шаг, каждое жете и бурре:

_Все эти люди ждут его._

\- Ты в порядке?

Теплая рука легла ему на поясницу, выжигая отпечаток на коже.

Джон.

Шерлок обернулся и увидел его - спокойного, в сценическом костюме и темном гриме. Под гримом безошибочно угадывались морщинки, которые образовались от беспокойства. За последние шесть недель совместных репетиций ни один день не проходил без Джона - и вот он, весь сияющий, стоит перед Шерлоком. Они стоят здесь вместе. И мысль Шерлока сама собой, без его участия, обрела новую форму:

_Все эти люди ждут их._

Шерлок улыбнулся и почувствовал, как от прикосновения ладони Джона исчезли остатки напряжения, сковывающие его позвоночник. Шерлок выпрямился.

\- Да, - пробормотал он, и сейчас это было правдой. А потом с внезапным отчаянием он наклонился вперед и прижался губами ко лбу Джона.

“ _Да_ ”. Он понимал, что Джон пытался сказать все это время.

Мимолетное тепло коснулось кожи Шерлока - это Джон положил руку ему на затылок и подался вперед, навстречу прикосновению губ. Затем Шерлок почувствовал дыхание Джона у себя на шее.

Он понял, что хочет растянуть это мгновение до бесконечности - и еще дольше. Шерлок часто желал этого во время своих сольных выступлений, но сейчас…

Шерлок крепко прижал Джона к груди - внезапно ему стало больно при мысли о том, что их вызовут на сцену. При мысли о том, что, наконец, настанет миг прощания.

Когда несколько минут спустя он отстранился от Джона, что-то изменилось. Несвойственные Шерлоку страх и нервозность, изнурявшие его в последние дни, сменились уверенностью. Но не его обычной самоуверенностью, небрежной и высокомерной. Нет. Это было совсем другое чувство.

Шерлок знал, что ему сулило будущее. Но сейчас, в настоящем, у него было это.

В поисках окончательного подтверждения он снова встретился взглядом с Джоном, и в темно-синих, честных, уверенных глазах нашел то, что искал - полную, безоглядную веру в партнера. И в то, что они собирались сделать вместе.

Джону не надо было спрашивать. Он просто протянул руку. Шерлок взял ее, и они вместе стали ждать своего часа.

Жюри отпустило со сцены предыдущих исполнителей. За судейским столом зашелестели бумагами, заскрипели ручками.

Тишина.

Поднялся занавес. Тысячи пустых кресел. Свет прожекторов бьет в глаза. Где-то там, в этой великой непроницаемой тьме, пять человек - не больше - сегодня определят то, как сложится в дальнейшем вся его жизнь.

Рука Джона в его руке.

Еще одно пожатие, и они вышли к свету.

  
  
  
  


Примечания автора:

Плие - движение, в котором танцор плавно и непрерывно сгибает ноги в коленях и выпрямляет их снова [(x)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7O9mBG9vm44)  
Жете - прыжок с одной ноги на другую, во время которого одна нога "выбрасывается" в направлении движения. [(x)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0pdtrLn6ByE)  
Бурре - часто выполняемое на пуантах быстрое, ровное движение, выглядящее, как скольжение. [(x)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EX4y-YNlybE)


	2. Глава 2

Вторник, 29-е октября  
(За три месяца до этого).

\- Джон, а я тут как раз… Джон, ну зачем ты?.. - запротестовала Клара: Джон вошел в палату, размахивая самым большим букетом, который только смог отыскать в цветочной лавке. - Цветы прелесть, но, правда, не надо было. Я же…

\- Да ладно тебе, - фыркнул Джон, пристраивая букет на тумбочку. - Давай так: когда я тоже весь переломаюсь и загремлю в больницу, ты мне притащишь веник еще больше, чем этот. 

Клара покраснела, спрятала лицо в ладони, а затем грустно взглянула на него сквозь пальцы. 

\- Надеюсь, это будет не скоро, радость моя. Оно, сука, так больно.

Раздробленный таз, порванное пяточное сухожилие и, по словам врачей, бессчетное количество переломов и трещин… Еще бы не было больно.

\- Прости, что не пришел раньше, - мягко сказал Джон, стараясь отогнать мысли о травмах Клары.

\- Да перестань, - отмахнулась она. - Я только-только начала связно выражаться. С этими обезболивающими особо не побеседуешь. Увидишь Билла - спроси, о чем мы с ним трепались. Я лично не помню.

Джон с облегчением рассмеялся: по крайней мере, чувство юмора у Клары не пострадало - мир без ее улыбок стал бы уже не тот. В конце концов, они с Кларой недаром выигрывали все соревнования, и уж явно не за его красивые глаза. 

Джон поставил стул ближе к кровати и попросил подругу рассказать, как это ее угораздило:

\- Про несчастный случай я уже в курсе, - предупредил он, усаживаясь, - Кругом ходят слухи, что ты ехала на поезде, а тот попал под оползень и сошел с рельс прямо в тот момент, когда ты пыталась задушить медведя голыми руками, или что-то вроде того.

\- Ну, вот и хорошо, - рассмеялась Клара. - Так гораздо интереснее.

\- А что случилось на самом деле? - Джон нахмурился.

Клара вздохнула и начала рассказ о том, что привело ее на больничную койку. Джон кивал, наблюдая за грациозными движениями ее забинтованных израненных рук. Клара отправилась в поход с коллегами из офиса - они бродили по окрестностям и пару раз забирались на невысокие горы. Это задумывалось как развлечение, для укрепления командного духа и всякое такое. Однако и Джон, и Клара знали, что может произойти, стоит только оступиться или поскользнуться - хоть на сцене, хоть в горах.

Джон слушал, не в силах оторвать взгляд от многочисленных синяков и царапин, и хотя он уже давным-давно отказался от мысли стать врачом, соблазнившись мечтой о танце, но и без медицинского образования становилось ясно - путь Клары к выздоровлению будет долгим. И болезненным.

\- Джон? - голос подруги вернул его к действительности. Подняв взгляд, Джон обнаружил, что лицо у нее просветлело, и она смотрит на него с безграничной нежностью. - У тебя такой похоронный вид, а я, вроде как, пока жива. - Клара прикусила губу и опустила взгляд. Ресницы веером отбрасывали тень на бледную кожу. - Наверное, я знаю, о чем ты сейчас думаешь. 

Джон слегка поморщился и спросил со всем участием, на которое только был способен:

\- Ты уже знаешь, как тебя будут ставить на ноги?

\- Ну, по крайней мере, ты хоть не спросил, встану ли я вообще, - криво улыбнулась Клара.

\- Да куда ты денешься, - Джон покачал головой и взял ее за руку.

Клара долго молчала, крепко сжав его пальцы.

\- Говорят… танцовщики ребята крепкие, - наконец сказала она и фыркнула. - Уж ты-то знаешь. Но пройдет много времени, пока я снова смогу танцевать… если вообще смогу, - Клара перевела взгляд на Джона. В ее ясных голубых глазах плескалась грусть. - В ближайшее время участвовать в соревнованиях у меня точно не получится. 

\- Перестань… - замотал головой Джон.

\- Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать, но это и тебя касается, - Клара тоже помотала головой, и ее потускневшие светлые волосы слабо качнулись. - У тебя перед последним Стриктли с деньгами был напряг, и я знаю, что ты рассчитывал на следующий...

\- Только не надо себя…

\- Я себя не виню, это был несчастный случай, - Клара поморщилась и чуть распрямилась. - Мы оба знаем, как оно бывает. Но для тебя это тоже облом. Даже если мой облом круче твоего. Уж с этим ты не поспоришь.

Уверенность в ее взгляде была невыносима, и Джон поспешно уставился на цветы. Синие и желтые пятнышки чудесным образом оживляли унылые белые стены, но одного букета было явно недостаточно. Господи, цветов надо гораздо больше! Он тут натуральным образом все завалит цветами. 

\- Твой альтруизм однозначно тебя погубит, - Джон поцеловал Кларе руку.

\- Если где-нибудь встретишь мою судьбу, сделай милость, передай ей, что я всего этого не заслужила, хорошо? - послышалось с кровати невеселое фырканье.

\- Уж ты-то точно не заслужила, - слабо, но искренне улыбнулся Джон.

Клара вскинула брови и улыбнулась в ответ.

\- Ну, значит, когда ты услышишь мое предложение, запоешь мне осанну.

Наверное, вид у Джона был скептический, потому что Клара со вздохом откинулась на подушки и скрестила руки на груди. 

\- Не волнуйся, тут сплошная взаимовыгода, - фыркнула она.

\- Стесняюсь спросить, ты чем тут занимаешься - лечишься или интриги плетешь?

\- Ты же меня знаешь, - сладко пропела Клара, - я без интриг жить не могу. А лечить меня, слава богу, и без тебя есть кому.

Джон откинулся назад и вскинул руки, наигранно сдаваясь.

\- Ладно, ладно, я понял. Так что за идея посетила твою буйную головушку?

Клара молча погладила золотистый лепесток нарцисса, явно что-то прикидывая.

\- Я, конечно, могу ошибаться - но ты, по-моему, и балету учился? Так ведь?

Тот округлил глаза. Про балет он не вспоминал уже целую вечность. 

\- Ага, - отозвался он, наконец. - На свинг я переключился где-то под конец универа, а до этого каждую свободную минуту только и делал, что занимался балетом. Правда, хорошо у меня получалось или плохо - тут я тебе зуб не дам. 

\- Но балетом ты все-таки занимался.

\- Да… - Джон прищурился, склонил голову набок и пристально на нее посмотрел. - К чему это ты ведешь?

Клара опустила руку на одеяло.

\- Я тут подрабатываю - веду занятия балетом для начинающих. То есть, конечно, - она опять поморщилась и вцепилась в пульт, регулирующий подачу обезболивающего, - не веду, а вела. Как ни странно, когда-то я за это взялась, чтобы тоже помочь подруге - она тогда открыла свою студию . От меня сейчас, конечно, помощи никакой, но если я найду себе замену… - она выжидающе подняла брови.

\- Ну да… - Джон понимающе кивал, но вдруг замер. - Так, минуточку. Это ты про меня, что ли?

\- А про кого еще? Джон, ты только подумай. Тебе нужны деньги, а мне нужно как-то выкрутиться с этими занятиями. Будет просто идеально. Так, как тебе, я больше никому не доверяю.

\- Ты вообще понимаешь, что я этим балетом не занимался… Господи, да лет десять не занимался! - запротестовал Джон, но глаза у Клары уже загорелись, и у него засосало под ложечкой: Клара явно намеревалась добиться своего во что бы то ни стало.

Джон собрал все свои силы, чтобы дать отпор, но стоило ему открыть рот, как Клара закатила глаза.

\- Твою мать! Тебя никто не просит идти в Королевский Балет! Поделаешь с ними растяжки, покажешь пару позиций у станка и все такое. Родителям всего-то и надо, чтобы ты присмотрел за их детенышами, пока у тех рвет крышу от переходного возраста. Ну сам посуди, - канючила Клара, - кто еще сделает тебе такое заманчивое предложение?

Положа руку на сердце, Джон позарез нуждался в деньгах. Было рискованно делать соревнования единственным источником дохода - в мире линди-хопа деньги крутились не особенно большие. Однако они с Кларой всегда достойно выступали, и Джон как-то умудрялся усыплять свое беспокойство. Доусыплялся. Партнерша на долгие месяцы - если не годы - прикована к кровати, а он не знает, как себя прокормить. Для Клары танцы - это всего лишь источник удовольствия, но для Джона - источник средств к существованию.

Можно, конечно, попробовать поискать нового партнера, но и это проблематично: кто еще чувствует его так же хорошо, как Клара? Легкая, свободная Клара, с которой они сразу оказывались на одной волне, стоило им выйти на танцпол. Танцевать с Кларой было все равно, что дышать - просто и естественно. 

А кроме того - как ни тяжело в этом признаваться - Джон не был уверен, что хочет искать нового партнера. В последнее время в их рядах появилось слишком много молодежи, и Джон чувствовал себя стариком. Замучаешься выяснять, у кого из них и правда способности, а кто просто хочет примазаться к его таланту. 

Более того, надвигались пригласительные состязания. Если Джон на них не выступит - а он на них не выступит так же, как и Клара - они с ней оба растеряют все свое преимущество, и с тем же успехом можно начинать с нуля. Досада камнем лежала у него на сердце, но Джон тут же себя пристыдил. В конце концов, он хотя бы мог ходить. 

Как бы там ни было, когда Джон снова посмотрел на Клару, которая ожидала его ответа, он уже смирился с неизбежностью.

\- А как же ты? - спросил он, обуреваемый чувством вины.

\- Вся прелесть в том, что я получила травму во время экскурсии, которую устроил работодатель. Поэтому работодатель за все и платит, - Клара развалилась на своей больничной койке так, словно это было королевское ложе. - Я даже смогу удаленно работать и, может, получится выбить прибавку к зарплате.

\- Везуха тебе, - ухмыльнулся Джон. Затем тяжко вздохнул, ссутулился и, наконец, сдался. - Ну ладно. Что там нужно делать?

 

Среда, 25-е ноября

Репетиция закончилась, занавес опустился, Шерлок тут же содрал с себя эту дурацкую маску и бросился за кулисы. Завидев знакомую темную шевелюру, прищурился.

\- Ты что творишь? - прошипел он, рывком развернув Андерсона к себе.

\- Аюшки? - с самодовольным сарказмом переспросил тот. Шерлок почувствовал, что кровь у него закипает.

\- Сколько раз тебе повторять про освещение! Как я могу танцевать, если мне ни черта не видно! Или ты до такой степени…

\- Шерлок! - раздался резкий оклик. Шерлок крутанулся на месте и увидел Грега Лестрада. Тот стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и вид у него был усталый.

Шерлок скрипнул зубами и выпрямился: его лицо было искажено презрительной гримасой.

\- Мы еще не закончили, - пробормотал он и пошел к своему наставнику. 

Они направились к гримеркам. Перешептывания у них за спиной постепенно стихали. Оказавшись, наконец, на достаточном расстоянии от чужих ушей, Шерлок взорвался:

\- Его немедленно должны уволить. Я мог свернуть себе шею.

\- А для чего еще репетировать?

\- Прекрасно. Значит, когда он все-таки меня убьет, у нас будут свидетели. 

\- Это, конечно, непростительная для балета безграмотность, - сочувственно покивал Лестрад. Шерлок, прищурившись, зыркнул на него. Лестрад вздохнул. - Шерлок, хорош уже драматизировать. 

\- Я танцовщик, - фыркнул Шерлок. - Драматизировать - моя профессия. - Он отступил в сторону, и Лестрад открыл дверь в гримерку. Шерлок с удовольствием отметил, что там было пусто: вероятно, остальные еще стояли на сцене и трепались. Если другие его и избегали, Шерлок не видел причин страдать по этому поводу.

Шерлок выбрал себе место и уставился в пыльное зеркало. Пот прочертил длинные полоски в гриме, и через них проглядывала бледная кожа. Лицо обрамляли непокорные кудри, с которыми не мог справиться даже гель для волос. Шерлок скривился и поспешно схватил флакон с лосьоном для снятия грима. Боже, какое ужасное выступление.

Растирая лосьон в ладонях, он повернулся к Лестраду, который в это время продолжал рассуждать:

\- … а даже если бы он это и специально - ну так ты тоже в долгу не остался.

\- Это непрофессионально.

\- С каких таких пор тебя волнует профессионализм? - со вздохом парировал Лестрад и потер себе виски - боевой задор явно его покидал. Шерлок нахмурился и на время перестал стирать с лица грим, наблюдая за тем, как к Лестраду возвращается самообладание. - Извини, просто… - тот неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, и Шерлок снова прищурился. - Ты и так ходишь, как по минному полю, и… 

Лестрад определенно собирался с духом, чтобы что-то сказать - избегал встречаться с Шерлоком взглядом и то и дело скрещивал руки на груди. 

\- Виктор соскочил, да? - пораженный догадкой, Шерлок откинулся на спинку стула. 

Он мог и не спрашивать - молчание Лестрада было красноречивее любых слов. 

\- И каковы его отговорки? - поинтересовался Шерлок, швырнув салфетку на стол. Голос его прозвучал чуть более резко, чем Шерлоку того бы хотелось. 

\- Да какая разница, - устало отмахнулся Лестрад. Он оперся о спинку стула Шерлока, а затем встретился взглядом с его отражением в зеркале. - Если так пойдет и дальше, то ни в труппе, ни еще где, партнеров тебе не видать.

\- Все равно никто не потянет, - фыркнул Шерлок.

\- Виктор как раз потянул бы, даже при твоих чересчур завышенных требованиях. Но и тех, кто потянет, и тех, кто не потянет, одинаково отпугивает твоя репутация, - сказал наставник в своей обычной манере - мягко, но откровенно. - Прослушивание через шесть недель, Шерлок. Через шесть недель, - он вздохнул, его усталые, воспаленные глаза потемнели. - Может, поделишься своим гениальным замыслом? Я вот лично понятия не имею, что делать. 

Шерлок задумчиво барабанил пальцами по подбородку. Откровенно говоря, он не ожидал, что Виктор… откажется. Они танцевали вместе в университете, и Виктор постоянно разливался соловьем, что лучшее па-де-де в его жизни он танцевал с Шерлоком на учебном просмотре. Но - это было в прошлом. Что ж.

Шерлок с остервенелой настойчивостью вернул мысли к делам насущным: “приглашение на прослушивание, шесть недель, балетная труппа Парижской Оперы, статус солиста парижского балета, долгожданный шанс вырваться отсюда и получить признание”… Шерлок ощущал это так же отчетливо, как сладостный запах пота после выступления, на котором выложился по полной во имя своего искусства: пришло его время. 

Впрочем, если он так и не найдет себе партнера для прослушивания, то все его радужные перспективы окажутся под вопросом. 

\- А с Майком ты уже говорил? - спросил Шерлок. Лестрад замялся, и Шерлок тут же сделал стойку. - Он наверняка кого-нибудь найдет, с такими-то связями. Спроси его. Вот прямо сейчас и спроси. 

\- Шерлок, я же не могу вот так взять и... - Лестрад взглянул на часы, а потом демонстративно показал Шерлоку циферблат. - Ты видел, сколько сейчас времени?

\- Видел. Ты мне только что показал, - на раздражение Лестрада у Шерлока давно выработался иммунитет. - Если мы найдем человека уже сегодня, то завтра можно будет встретиться и начать, наконец, репетировать. Ты сам сказал, времени у нас в обрез. И только не надо делать вид, что ты печешься исключительно о _моей_ карьере. 

Долгое время Лестрад просто на него смотрел, а затем опустил голову, признавая свое поражение. Шерлок довольно улыбнулся.

\- Тогда ты забираешь Бет.

\- Что? - Шерлок тут же перестал улыбаться.

Однако наставник уже вразвалочку направлялся к двери. Шерлок почти - но только почти - восхищался его талантом выглядеть так самодовольно, несмотря на усталость.

\- Так и быть, пойду на тебя горбатиться, - бросил через плечо Лестрад . - Но у Бет через полчаса заканчиваются занятия. Пусть посидит у тебя, а я подъеду, когда нам будет о чем поговорить.

\- Она же меня на дух не переносит, - простонал Шерлок, картинно вскидывая руку, чтобы прикрыть лицо. За спиной у него послышался долгий вздох.

\- Идиот, она на тебя надышаться не может. Поэтому я, собственно, так и не отговорил ее от этой затеи с балетом.

Шерлок мрачно теребил кисточку на своей дурацкой маске и тянул время. 

\- А я думал, балет - это у вас семейное.

\- Подробности скину тебе смс-кой, - Лестрад вместо ответа помахал телефоном и галопом умчался из гримерки, не удосужившись прикрыть за собой дверь. Шерлок подозревал, что этот излишне жестокий ход был запланирован заранее.

Шерлок разулся, прошлепал к открытой двери, демонстративно ее закрыл и прислонился к ней спиной. Он практически чувствовал, как от его остывающих мышц валит пар, и позволил себе на мгновение расслабиться. Его личный островок спокойствия. Когда-то - кажется, уже так давно - он ощущал это спокойствие на сцене. 

Собственное отражение безучастно смотрело на него из зеркала. Шерлок отвел взгляд.

Телефон завибрировал, когда Шерлок уже почти собрал вещи. Вооружившись полученным адресом и обернув шею шарфом, он отправился играть роль шофера и няньки. Он надеялся, что Лестрад в конце концов вернется с хорошими новостями, и его мучения будут не напрасны.

Охота за совершенством, разрушительная красота балета - ничего другого Шерлок не хотел так сильно. С тех пор, как его, тогда еще нескладного подростка, поманила за собой грация танца, он всегда безотказно следовал ее зову. Если, конечно, не считать того случая, когда он отказал Королевской Опере, но это другое. Да и потом - тогда сразу же появился Национальный Английский Балет. Впрочем, Шерлок уже слишком долго прозябал на его сцене.

Но теперь… О… Теперь! Возможность получить статус этуали Парижской оперы, работать с лучшими из лучших - Шерлок болезненно осознавал, что не может позволить себе упустить эту возможность.

Внезапно он очнулся и помотал головой. Окинув последний раз взглядом пустую комнату, Шерлок погасил свет, перекинул сумку через плечо и вышел из здания на улицу, где его тонкую, темную фигуру принял в свои морозные объятья зимний вечер.

 

Когда закончились занятия, Джон устроился по-турецки на полу и собрался поболтать с учениками, как это уже вошло у них в традицию.. Однако к тому, что последовало далее, он оказался не готов.

\- Чего-чего вы хотите? - насупился Джон. Девчонки захихикали.

\- Покажите, как делать пируэт, - Рэйчел в розовом трико выпрямилась и повторила требование. Остальные одиннадцати- и двенадцатилетки закивали с разной степенью воодушевления. 

\- Извините, но, по-моему, вам его пока рановато делать. - Джон старался сказать это как можно мягче, но тут еще один ученик нетерпеливо мотнул головой. В его темных глазах читалась досада на непонятливого учителя.

\- Да нет. Она хотела сказать, чтоб вы сами его сделали.

Джон откашлялся и потеребил воротник футболки.

\- А я вам зачем?

Детишки дружно захихикали. Звучало довольно пугающе - после четырех занятий с ними Джон только-только начал к этому привыкать.

\- Ну, вы же учитель! Покажите нам что-нибудь эдакое. Или вы сами не умеете? - скрестила на груди руки Бет Лестрад.

\- Минуточку! - вскинулся Джон и привстал на колени. - Раз уж вы так хотите, будет пируэт. 

Поднялся радостный галдеж. Джон постарался выглядеть не слишком довольным собой, и при этом не обращать внимания на любопытные взгляды родителей, которые наблюдали за уроком через окна в стене.

После разговора с Кларой две недели назад Джон провел в общей сложности четыре урока. Отношения с учениками поначалу были натянутые - ребятишки скучали по мисс Кларе, а теперь занятия у них вел какой-то старикан. Вскоре, однако, все они к нему прониклись, и случилось это даже быстрее, чем Джон того ожидал. Грех было жаловаться.

А еще Джон обнаружил, что начал потихоньку привыкать к балету и, более того, получать от него удовольствие. Пока он обучал детей азам плие и пор де бра, показывал им позиции рук и ног и ставил осанку, в памяти у него оживали уроки анатомии, неразрывно связанные с его собственными уроками балета. Благодаря свингу Джон стал более гибким и свободным, но балет возвращал ему равновесие и строгость, а те в свою очередь придавали ему сил. 

Он и не знал, что, оказывается, соскучился по всему этому.

Джон встал в позицию, выдохнул и расслабился, легко опуская плечи в заученное положение.

Он вытянул руки - старая добрая вторая позиция. Правая нога вперед под острым углом. Еще вдох. Правую ногу назад, руки вперед и…

\- Стоп.

Хорошо, что Джон в свое время так много работал над равновесием, иначе наверняка упал бы от удивления, когда глубокий баритон приказал ему остановиться. Взгляд его метнулся к двери: там стоял мужчина в пальто нараспашку и с тяжелой сумкой на плече. Джон нервно покосился на учеников. Черт возьми, он и не слышал, как этот человек вошел, а никто из родителей даже не...

\- Вы кто? - осторожно поинтересовался Джон, заслоняя собой учеников и пристально глядя на сумку.

От его внимания не укрылась искра веселья, промелькнувшая в холодных глазах незнакомца.

\- Шерлок Холмс.

Джон судорожно припоминал, нет ли у него ученика с такой же фамилией. Судя по возбужденному шепоту за спиной, дети явно знали, кто к ним пожаловал, но делиться информацией никто не спешил.

\- Чем могу быть полезен, мистер Холмс? - спросил Джон с нарочитой настороженностью в голосе, но все-таки позволил себе расслабиться. Судя по тому, как держался незнакомец, угрозы он не представлял. Впрочем - береженого бог бережет. - Урок закончится через две минуты.

\- Да знаю я, - мистер Холмс опустил сумку на пол с чрезвычайной осторожностью - к большому удовольствию Джона. Затем - теперь Джон уже удивился - мистер Холмс сбросил пальто и перекинул его через станок. - Я зашел пораньше, потому что подумал, вдруг я смогу быть вам полезен.

\- Да что вы говорите? - он вскинул бровь. Такое заявление его, мягко говоря, поразило.

Подколка осталась незамеченной - мистер Холмс утвердительно кивнул и подошел так близко, что Джону стало неуютно. Он решил не сдавать позиций, но сглотнул и опустил взгляд.

Его визави закатил глаза и подошел еще ближе.

\- Руки в стороны, - скомандовал он.

\- Что вы делаете? - тихо спросил Джон, надеясь, что его реплика останется незамеченной учениками и - особенно - их родителями.

\- Помогаю, - раздраженно ответил человек, но тоже понизил голос. - Позиция у вас просто неприличная. 

Джон едва сдержал возмущенный возглас.

\- Простите, но я не…

Мистер Холмс не обратил на него ни малейшего внимания. Он схватил Джона за руки и с силой стал устанавливать его во вторую позицию: повернул кисти, поправил локти, придавая Джону более свободную позу. Тот уже собирался запротестовать, но это… Это оказалось интересно.

От голоса незнакомца шумело в ушах. Его ладонь скользнула по плечу Джона и остановилась между лопаток. Джон машинально выпрямился. Незнакомец обошел вокруг и похлопал Джона по ноге. Тот повторил растяжку, но мистер Холмс поцокал языком и отвел ногу Джона еще дальше.

\- А теперь обратно, - сказал он, и Джон послушался.

Мистер Холмс отошел, но Джон едва ли это заметил. Он, как взведенная пружина, был готов к тому, что от него требовалось. 

\- И… - Бесконечная пауза… - Пошел!

Незнакомец одним словом отправил его в полет. Мягко, легко, Джон перешел в следующую позицию. Вес идеально распределен, ногу вверх, другая нога готова к вращению. Джон устремил взгляд в стену перед собой и крутился, крутился, крутился - он крутился, пока не почувствовал, как слабеет его завод. Тогда он позволил себе расслабиться и принять новую, более свободную позицию - грациозно раскинуть руки и, наконец, прекратить вращение. Уперев одну ногу в пол и вытянув другую назад, Джон остановился.

Подняв голову, он встретился глазами с мистером Холмсом.

\- Дети, - сказал Джон, не отрывая взгляда от незнакомца. - Вы сегодня отлично поработали. Все свободны. 

Мальчишки и девчонки хором выдохнули и бросились врассыпную. Одни нестройно аплодировали, другие же остановились и таращились во все глаза.

Спохватившись, что все еще стоит в позиции, Джон опустил плечи и встал по-человечески. Затем протянул руку незнакомцу. 

\- Джон Ватсон. И на этот раз я разрешаю вам до меня дотронуться, мистер Холмс.

В глазах Холмса снова промелькнули странные искорки, а уголки рта едва заметно дернулись. Он взял руку Джона в свою.

\- Пожалуйста, зовите меня Шерлок. И вам действительно нужна была моя помощь.

\- М-м-м, но не перед учениками же.

\- Я вас умоляю, - фыркнул Шерлок, отступая. Затем повернулся и направился подальше от учеников, а Джон последовал за ним. - Предполагается, что все жаждут моих ценных указаний. 

\- Да, кстати, извините, я тут все думаю... Вы что, кто-то из… - не зная, как сформулировать вопрос, Джон беспомощно умолк и взглянул на Шерлока - тому, в свою очередь, потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы понять суть вопроса.

\- Что? О, господи, нет, конечно. Отец Бет Лестрад попросил ее забрать. Она может подтвердить, что я тот, за кого себя выдаю, и все такое, - Шерлок стаскивал свое пальто со станка, но вдруг замер. - Вы что, действительно не знаете, кто я такой?

\- Понятия не имею, - подтвердил Джон. Он огляделся по сторонам, затем снова посмотрел на Шерлока. - А что, должен?

На смену ухмылке на лице незнакомца пришел зарождающийся восторг, а с губ его сорвался удивленный смешок. Джон к своему удивлению обнаружил, что улыбается в ответ - пусть немного натянуто, но трудно было не откликнуться на огонек в этих глазах.

Образовавшуюся паузу прервало чье-то детское покашливание. Бет стояла рядом и выжидающе смотрела на них, подняв брови.

\- Привет, Бет, - сказал, наконец, Джон, когда понял, что остальные двое не спешат нарушать молчание. - Ты сегодня молодец.

Бет, все так же молча, кивнула, и Джон в поисках поддержки взглянул на Шерлока. Обычно девочка вела себя по-другому. Все дело в этом незнакомце, в Шерлоке, догадался Джон. Кто бы это ни был, его появление вогнало всех в ступор. “Включая меня самого” - сухо отметил он про себя. Джон часто смотрел телевизор, но не мог припомнить, что видел незнакомца в кино. Впрочем, тот наверняка был какой-то знаменитостью.

\- А, ну да, - скучным голосом сказал Шерлок, оторвав Джона от раздумий. - Что ты сегодня ела на завтрак?

\- У нас такой грязный чайник, что мы даже чаю не попили. А ты что ел? - к непередаваемому удивлению Джона ответила Бет.

\- Икру, конечно.

После этой реплики Бет расслабилась и наградила их улыбкой, которую Джон привык видеть у нее на лице во время уроков. Сам же он в полнейшем недоумении переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Смысл происходящего дошел до Джона в тот самый момент, когда Шерлок быстро взглянул на него и пояснил:

\- Мы так договорились с ее отцом. Это доказательство того, что я не собираюсь ее похитить.

\- А он проверяет, что меня не подменили инопланетяне, - рассмеялась Бет. - Привет, Шерлок.

\- Привет, Бет, - легко ответил тот. - Пошли, - и, даже не попрощавшись, Шерлок направился к двери.

\- Подожди! - окликнула его Бет, и Шерлок со вздохом обернулся. Джон опять перевел неуверенный взгляд с одного на другого. - Я еще не взяла пальто. - Игнорируя гримасу Шерлока, Бет сунула ему в руки свою сумку и помчалась в гардероб.

\- Инопланетяне? - протянул Джон, глядя ей вслед.

Шерлок вздохнул, всем своим видом показывая невыносимую тяжесть своего бытия.

\- Лестрад утверждает, что нельзя терять бдительность. Ты бы видел их вместе - с души воротит.

\- По-моему, очень мило - пароли и всякое такое, - откашлявшись, Джон ухватился за возможность узнать побольше за последние секунды в обществе этого человека. Шерлока. - Ну, и ты очень мило о ней заботишься. 

Шерлок нетерпеливо отмахнулся. 

\- Это у нас с ее отцом так принято, - и, заметив выражение лица Джона, он продолжил, - Лестрад - мой наставник, организовывает для меня выступления. Иногда ему из-за этого приходится задерживаться. 

Так значит, он танцовщик! Впрочем, учитывая критические замечания Шерлока, Джон так и подумал. Кстати, о критике…

\- Между прочим, спасибо. Немножко не вовремя, но… э… Ты мне и правда помог с техникой. Это было очень вовремя, - пуленепробиваемые глаза незнакомца сбивали с толку. Джон предпринял еще одну попытку и на этот раз сказал просто:  
\- Спасибо.

Казалось, Шерлок хотел что-то ответить (хотя Джон ни за что не угадал бы, что именно), однако момент был упущен: вернулась Бет. 

\- Искала пальто в шкафу?

\- Это как в Нарнии, что ли? - Бет только покачала головой, увидев непонимающий взгляд Шерлока, а затем надела пальто и забрала у него свою сумку. - Ладно. Пойдем. Еще раз, спасибо, мистер Джон. До свиданья.

\- Не забудь повторить позиции, - напомнил ей Джон, а затем посмотрел на Шерлока. Ну что ж. По крайней мере, случилось хоть что-то интересное. - Всего доброго, мистер Холмс.

Шерлок вскинул бровь.

\- Всего доброго, мистер Ватсон, - Шерлок поднял бровь, Бет взяла его за руку, и они двинулись к выходу. Уже у самой двери Шерлок внезапно обернулся. Джон, который все еще смотрел ему вслед, воровато перевел взгляд на полированный пол. Однако то, что сказал Шерлок, заставило его вскинуть голову.

\- Ты и так в хорошей форме. А если чуть поработать над твоим плечом, то… Мне бы хотелось посмотреть, на что ты способен.

С этими словами Шерлок исчез, оставив за собой только скрип болтающейся двери. Джон понятия не имел, сколько еще пялился вслед этой высокой элегантной фигуре, но в какой-то момент оставшиеся ученики начали хихикать. 

\- Разговорчики! - строго сказал Джон и встряхнулся. - Никаких хиханек у меня на уроке!, - он скорчил грозную рожу, и ребята снова разразились звонким хохотом, требуя повторить физиономию на бис. Джон любил проводить время таким образом - ожидая, пока родители разберут своих чад по домам. Но сегодня мысли его были далеко. Они то и дело уносились вслед за этим необыкновенным человеком в опасном пальто.

Еще Джон пытался понять, почему эта встреча оказалась самым захватывающим событием из тех, что происходили с ним за все время его танцевальной карьеры.

И еще (и Джон не смог бы этого отрицать) он думал о том, когда в следующий раз увидит Шерлока Холмса. 

 

Шерлок заплатил водителю, назвал адрес своей квартиры на Монтегю-стрит, откинулся на спинку сиденья и приготовился рассматривать проплывающий мимо Лондон. Однако обнаружил, что сегодня его мысли мечутся больше обычного, а нервные окончания трепещут. Не от возбуждения, а от чего-то другого - сияющего и глубокого, быстрого и мощного, как летящий под откос поезд. Усталость после репетиции и стресс от грядущего прослушивания служили лишь фоном для того, что восторженно и радостно вырвалось на передний план: у Шерлока появилась идея.

И главную роль в его идее играл Джон Ватсон.

\- Джон… Мистер Джон обычно же не ведет у вас занятия? - Шерлок взглянул на сидящую рядом Бет. Та покачала темноволосой головой. 

\- С мисс Кларой произошел несчастный случай, и мистер Джон ее замещает. Но он хороший, - Бет пожала плечами. - И много знает.

Утверждение, конечно, было спорное, но думать о дремавшем в Джоне потенциале оказалось почти невыносимо. Это было что-то новенькое! Руки Шерлока сами собой сжались в кулаки.

\- Бет, а сколько раз в неделю у тебя занятия?

\- По средам и четвергам, в одно и то же время, - Бет с любопытством посмотрела на Шерлока, и ее глаза ярко блеснули в свете проплывающих мимо фонарей. - А что?

Долгое время Шерлок молчал и, отвернувшись, разглядывал чернильные воды Темзы. 

\- А почему бы и нет? - ответил он, наконец.

Действительно, почему бы и нет? Это шло вразрез с утонченным миром балета, с его набившими оскомину традициями, и было совершеннейшим риском взваливать такую ответственность на плечи человека, которые тот даже не мог толком расправить. Однако в темных глазах Джона Ватсона таился какой-то неумолимый кремень, в неприметной по сути фигуре - намек на выдержку и невероятную точность. Некий проблеск чего-то большего, поэтому - да. Да. Почему бы и нет?

Бет закатила глаза и вновь уставилась в окно. Ей хорошо были известны закидоны Шерлока, поэтому она просто расслабилась и стала ждать, пока и этот пройдет. Остаток пути они проделали в молчании, глядя на вечерний город.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Стриктли - одна из главных категорий в свинге, часто исполняемая на соревнованиях. Стриктли позволяет парам соревноваться друг с другом на разных уровнях под произвольно выбранную музыку. Предварительно выбранная хореография не дозволяется.
> 
> Линди-хоп - одно из джазовых ответвлений свинга, зародившееся в Америке, но имеющее большое количество последователей во всем мире.
> 
> Этуаль - высший статус для танцовщика балета Парижской оперы.
> 
> Пируэт - полный оборот на одной ноге. [(x)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fm-XZCi9skQ)
> 
> Port de bras - позиция рук. Часто используется как разогрев для перехода между различными позициями [(x)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S5HwZJQ8NuA)
> 
> Королевский балет, Английский Национальный Балет, балет Парижской оперы - крупнейшие балетные труппы Европы.


	3. Глава 3

Среда, 9 декабря

 

\- Я так скоро умом тронусь, - Джон со стуком уронил голову на стол. Он только что вернулся с занятий.

В клубе было шумно, но Джон практически услышал, как Билл закатывает глаза.

\- Опять этот Холмс?

Расценив молчание Джона как утвердительный ответ, Билл присвистнул. Салли пихнула его локтем и жестом попросила бармена принести еще выпивки.

Билл похлопал Джона по плечу, дождался, пока тот обратит на него внимание, и предложил:

\- В крайнем случае, можно через суд запретить ему к тебе приближаться.

\- Так он же мне не угрожает, - фыркнул Джон. - И ничего такого. Он просто...

\- … просто заявляется к тебе на уроки, молчит, как рыба об лед, а потом уплывает белой лебедью и смущает тебя своим пальто, - сухо закончил за него Билл.

\- Вас послушать, так это маньяк какой-то, - Салли вздрогнула. - У меня был парень, осветитель, рабочий сцены и все такое прочее, мы до сих пор общаемся. Так он мне о Холмсе таких страстей понарассказывал.

\- Да ну? - Джон разрывался между любопытством и душевным спокойствием. Потом решился, расправил плечи и очертя голову бросился на амбразуру. - И что он рассказывал?

Сам Джон смог нагуглить только многочисленные сайты, повествующие о восхождении Шерлока к вершине славы под сенью Национального Балета. Это, по крайней мере, объясняло, почему детишки натурально молились на Холмса, когда тот появлялся на уроках. (Что бесило). Впрочем, были в интернете и не менее многочисленные сайты, на которых утверждалось, что Шерлок терроризирует всех и вся.

\- Он хорош, очень хорош, но друзей из числа коллег у него не наблюдается, - сказала Салли. - По большей части из-за того, что он постоянно гнет пальцы и хамит со страшной силой - в общем, не ищет легких путей. Говорят, даже отказал Королевскому Балету, мол, они не его поля ягоды. 

\- Да иди ты, - воскликнул Билл, но Салли только кивнула.

\- Надо же, какой пупсик, - фыркнул в стакан Джон. Отчего-то услышанное не состыковывалось с тем, чему он сам стал свидетелем. Когда Холмс (Шерлок, напомнил себе Джон) поправлял его позицию, он был несколько… резковат, и получилось это у него эксцентрично и вполне нахально. Но слова Салли никак не хотели согласовываться с воспоминаниями Джона о странной улыбке Шерлока, о взгляде его ясных, неистовых глаз, неотрывно следящих за каждым его движением.

Салли вполне могла оказаться права - так же, как и статьи в интернете могли оказаться истинной правдой. Все было против Шерлока. Однако что-то не вязалось с тем портретом монстра, который рисовала ему Салли.

\- А ты что думаешь? - спросил ее Джон, но та лишь пожала плечами и перевела взгляд на Билла.

Билл же, нахмурившись, рассеянно разглядывал людей, танцующих в пульсирующем, дымном свете клуба. Салли и Джон переглянулись.

\- Би-и-илл, - пропела Салли и положила руку тому на плечо.

\- А? - Билл моргнул, резко возвращаясь с небес на землю. - Извини. Задумался просто. Будете смеяться, но у меня есть билеты на его выступление на следующей неделе.

\- Что? - Джон очень крепко вцепился в свой стакан и сделал очень сдержанный глоток.

Салли расхохоталась и откинулась на спинку стула. 

\- Билеты на балет? - Казалось, она не в силах согнать усмешку с лица. - Собрался посмотреть на чувака, который преследует Джона?

\- Между прочим, это “Щелкунчик”.

Джон начинал жалеть, что рассказал друзьям обо всем этом. Но Шерлок вот уже почти две недели появлялся на занятиях, наблюдал за ним, а потом - ни слова Джону не говоря - уходил с Бет Лестрад. Только это чертово пальто развевалось. Джон, конечно, был человеком стойким, но терпеть такое в одиночку становилось решительно невозможно.

И оставался вопрос, на который никто пока так и не нашел ответа, как бы ни старался. “Почему?!”

\- Хорош смеяться, - желтый от водянистого клубного освещения Билл и сам посмеивался, но, похоже, тоже жалел о сказанном. - Это же Рождество, - продолжил он со вздохом. - А Рождество без “Щелкунчика” - это вообще не Рождество. И потом, я билеты не брал, это все Джули.

\- Между прочим, есть люди, которые любят балет, - заметил Джон. - Клара, например, я, преподаватели и так далее.

\- Главное не забывай, что в душе ты свингер, - подмигнула ему Салли.

\- Забудешь с вами, как же, - рассмеялся Джон и сам услышал, как натянуто это прозвучало. Он огляделся. Все вокруг двигались в ритме джаза - громкого, отчаянного пульса, который, казалось, гнал кровь по венам. В “Эмбере” они были завсегдатаями, и, наверное, Джону следовало понимать, что когда бы он (измочаленный и выбитый из колеи) ни переступил порог клуба, все взоры обратятся на него и начнутся перешептывания. Стоило ему обернуться, как все резко отворачивались. 

“Какая жалость”, - говорили они, наверное. - “Какая жалость - все-таки сломалась заводная кукла”. 

Джон не был свингером. В последнее время он был простым танцовщиком - об этом знали все. И - положа руку на сердце - началось это задолго до того, как с Кларой случилось несчастье.

\- Видал? - спросила Салли, кивком указывая на пару в центре танцпола, за которой наблюдала вот уже какое-то время.

Бахрома на платье девушки летала из стороны в сторону, танцоры прыгали, делали поддержки, и каждый взлет девушки сопровождался громким одобрением публики. Сильные руки партнера поднимали ее, кружили, а сами танцоры не прекращали движения ни на секунду - их ноги, сильные и живые, постоянно двигались в такт музыке, в унисон друг с другом. Оба они улыбались и смеялись.

Билл отвернулся от Джона и обратил взгляд на танцующую пару. По мере того, как он наблюдал за ними, озабоченность на его лице уступала место тихому восхищению.

\- Новенькие?

Салли кивнула. Какое-то время она слушала возгласы публики, сливавшиеся с медным грохотом джаза, а потом обернулась и лукаво взглянула на Билла.

\- Пойдем покажем, как это делают профессионалы? - Она игриво пошевелила бровями.

\- Еще как покажем, - тихо фыркнул Билл, вставая из-за стола, но потом мельком посмотрел на Джона и помрачнел. Они с Салли переглянулись, и в этот момент Джон ненавидел своих друзей. С его стороны это было свинством, поэтому Джон ненавидел заодно и себя. 

\- Пойдешь с нами, старик? - спросил Билл, все еще обеспокоенно поглядывая на Джона. - Может, потанцуешь с какой-нибудь девушкой.

Джон в ответ только засмеялся, и это прозвучало так, будто смех выбили из него пинком. 

\- Нет, я тут…Я нам столик посторожу. А то все сейчас насмотрятся и захотят пить.

Билл напоследок махнул ему рукой, приобнял Салли за талию, и они, пригнувшись, нырнули в толпу, которая через несколько секунд взорвалась приветственными криками. На этот раз Джон улыбнулся вполне искренне, хотя в глубине души чувствовал себя...

“... беспартнерным”, - решил Джон. И проблема заключалась не только в танцах, но и в том, что теперь у него не было половинки. Джону казалось, будто его в одиночку вынесло на середину пустого танцпола, и никто не тянул руку, чтобы вернуть его обратно. 

Надо же, как драматично. Джон смотрел на свое вибрирующее от басов отражение в пиве и рассеянно думал, не позволить ли кому-нибудь угостить себя еще одной порцией.

 

 

\- Как зовут премьер-министра?

Шерлок валялся на диване, сложив ладони у подбородка, и даже не шелохнулся. Потом все же снизошел до того, чтобы пробормотать:

\- Я думаю.

На кухне громко вздохнули и зашелестели бумагой. Потом послышались легкие шаги. Хм-м… Шерлок надеялся, что он тонко, но все-таки достаточно ясно намекнул, что его нужно оставить в покое.

\- Ты просто не знаешь! - поддела его Бет.

\- Мне просто плевать, - Шерлок приоткрыл один глаз и гневно на нее зыркнул.

\- Между прочим, от тебя никакой пользы. Папа всегда мне помогает с уроками и знает ответы на все вопросы.

У этой тринадцати… Или одиннадцатилетней? Неважно. У этой девчонки не было никаких оснований для такого самодовольства. Шерлок открыл оба глаза в надежде заставить ее замолчать силой своего взгляда. Бет лишь пожала плечами. Она еще и плечами пожимает!

\- Никто не может знать ответов на все вопросы, - Шерлок сел и запустил пальцы себе в волосы.

\- Папа может.

Шерлок шумно выдохнул через нос.

\- Твой отец не сумеет распознать хорошее фуэте, даже если ему во время этого фуэте заехать ногой в лицо.

\- Он твой учитель, - Бет была по-прежнему полна скептицизма.

\- Это просто слова, - отмахнулся Шерлок.

\- Ну хоть что-то ты умеешь? - девочка со вздохом плюхнулась в одно из кресел напротив дивана.

\- Распознавать хорошие фуэте, - ответил Шерлок, и Бет неожиданно улыбнулась. Наморщив лоб, Шерлок смотрел, как она выпрямилась и уставилась на свои руки. От насмешливости не осталось и следа, теперь девчонка была сама кротость и смущение. - Ну что еще? - нетерпеливо спросил Шерлок.

Бет сделала глубокий вдох.

\- А ты можешь меня чему-нибудь научить? Из балета?

А.

\- Я не учу, - отрезал Шерлок.

\- А мистера Джона учил, - улыбка исчезла с ее лица.

Джон Ватсон. Хороший способ вернуться к насущной проблеме. Шерлок облизнул пересохшие губы. 

\- Джону требовалась только пара подсказок. Это другое.

\- Не вижу разницы, - сварливо возразила Бет и скрестила руки на груди. Она внезапно стала похожа на своего отца, и Шерлок снова провел руками по волосам, чтобы отогнать этот образ. 

\- А у тебя там нет, не знаю, какой-нибудь математики? Может, тебе с математикой помочь? Я умею, - попытал счастья Шерлок. В конце концов, музыка во многом похожа на математику: высчитывать ритмы, решать уравнения… а в конце всегда есть простое, логичное решение. И в музыке, и в математике все стремится к высшей цели, недоступной человеческому пониманию.

Ну… то есть… недоступной пониманию большинства людей. 

Бет не успела ответить - на лестнице послышались шаги Лестрада. “Боже, ну где его носило?” - подумал Шерлок и покосился на ручные часы. Когда Лестрад вошел, Шерлок с Бет оба вскочили на ноги.

\- Я не помешал? - вскинул бровь Лестрад.

\- Нет, - ответили они хором. Бет громко вздохнула и ушла в кухню, а Шерлок набросился на учителя.

\- Ну как, достал? Что там?

В порыве энтузиазма Шерлок чуть не опрокинул Лестрада, пока тот доставал документы из кармана пальто.

\- Дай хоть отдышаться, - Лестрад мягко отодвинул Шерлока и с протяжным стоном улегся на его место на диване. Шерлок приземлился на журнальный столик и принялся нетерпеливо постукивать ступнями по полу. Лестрад медленно поднялся, сел и протянул ему надежно упакованную в скучную обложку историю Джона Ватсона. 

Так похожую на самого Джона. 

\- Ты был прав, - наконец заговорил Лестрад. Шерлок перелистывал страницы: биография, статьи - в основном ерунда, но попадалась и полезная информация.

\- Да что ты говоришь, - Шерлок разглядывал старую фотографию из класса балетной школы. Снимок был нерезкий, людей на нем было много, но все же справа, на заднем плане, из общей массы выделялась крепкая, уверенная фигура человека, держащего приподнятую пятую позицию с великолепной легкостью.

\- Ты был прав, - повторил Лестрад, и по его тону было понятно, что он закатывает глаза. - Насчет его школы. Всё же - это Чекетти, не знаю, как ты...

\- Ну разумеется, - выдохнул Шерлок и передал Лестраду фотографию, показал, где на ней Джон, а затем вернулся к остальным документам в папке. - Здесь видно, сколько внимания уделяется анатомии. В каждом движении… - тут Шерлок увидел другую фотографию и надолго замолчал. 

Лестрад кивал в такт словам Шерлока, но когда тот замолчал, поднял на него взгляд.

\- Шерлок?

Тот вздрогнул и рывком протянул Лестраду еще один снимок.

\- Про это ты не упоминал.

Вторая фотография оказалась новее первой. Ее вырезали из газеты и изображение было зернистым, но это ничуть не мешало рассмотреть на ней самое важное: Джон. Танцует. но не балет. Даже близко не балет. 

\- Ага, и это тоже, - Лестрад почесал в затылке. - Он свингер. И не в смысле своей личной жизни.

На этом кадре, как и на предыдущем, бросалась в глаза четкость движений Джона, но здесь она казалась возведенной в высшую степень. В том, что он делал, в том, как он держал партнершу, ощущалось неприлично много… свободы. Его партнерша была грациозна, ее поза выглядела живой, не постановочной, и девушка смеялась. Подумать только - смеялась! Во время выступления! А Джон… Джон тоже смеялся - светился от радости с головы до ног. Шерлок прикоснулся пальцем к снимку, обводя контуры этой радости, от морщинок в уголках глаз Джона, вниз по его жилетке, вплоть до слегка согнутых в коленях ног.

\- Что-то не так? - спросил Лестрад, которому надоело ждать.

\- Вроде нет, - Шерлок одной рукой захлопнул папку. - В конце концов, сейчас он ведет занятия балетом. 

\- По-моему, он просто выручает свою партнершу, - кивнул Лестрад. - Ту самую, с фотографии. Бет раньше занималась у нее. Честно говоря, меня больше волнует его травма плеча 99-го года. 

\- Как бы там ни было... - Шерлок пожал плечами, встал и посмотрел на Лестрада. - В нем есть что-то такое… - Шерлок быстро отвел глаза. - Ладно, неважно.

\- Что-то такое..? - переспросил Лестрад. Глаза его искрились от смеха.

\- Неважно, - Шерлок стиснул зубы. - Поверь, он нам подходит.

\- Ты мне объяснишь, почему именно он? - спросил Лестрад, обращаясь к спине Шерлока: тот, отвернувшись, убирал папку в портфель. - Это видавший виды свингер, у него потенциально слабое плечо, он черт знает где ведет уроки балета для детей, причем сам в первые ряды так и не выбился. А ведь я мог бы уговорить Ирэн, чтобы она вернулась из Штатов. Ты должен понять мое… недоумение.

В словах Лестрада слышался явный намек, и когда Шерлок это понял, то застыл на месте.

\- Все не так, как ты думаешь, - отрезал он и отошел в сторону. 

\- Я вообще ничего не думаю, - Лестрад встал и подошел к Шерлоку. - Просто пойми, люди начинают удивляться, с какой стати великий Шерлок Холмс таскается на уроки в школе Китти. Я уже не говорю о том, что это уроки для детей. Мне на этой неделе задали массу интересных вопросов.

\- Пусть себе болтают, - пробормотал Шерлок и повернулся, чтобы уйти, но Лестрад преградил ему дорогу. Он расправил плечи, склонил голову набок и смотрел на Шерлока с плохо скрываемым беспокойством.

\- Ты тут говорил, что это касается не только тебя, но и меня. Мне, как ты понимаешь, неприятно это признавать, но ты прав. Я должен знать, что могу доверять вам обоим - тебе и этому твоему Джону Ватсону - однако поводов для доверия у меня пока не слишком много.

Как обычно, Шерлок услышал его невысказанный вопрос: “Что ты видишь такого, чего не вижу я?”

Почти машинально Шерлок приподнял ногу, вытянул носок и медленно, сосредоточенно скользнул ступней по деревянному полу, игнорируя дрожь от прикосновения к холодному дереву, затем мягко опустил ногу. Его руки поднялись во вторую позицию, словно он был марионеткой, ведомой движениями кукловода.

Вдруг Шерлок почти беспомощно улыбнулся.

\- Он меня послушал, - просто сказал он. - Он не был обязан, но все равно послушал. - Шерлок завел ногу назад. - В нем есть потенциал. Да, у него возраст, внешность, свинг, все остальное… Но когда он танцует...

Шерлок смотрел на свои руки и видел вместо них четкие линии тела Джона - уверенного и надежного. Плечевая кость, локтевая кость, лучевая кость - что можно узнать по скелету под его кожей? Шерлок взглянул вниз и увидел ступни Джона - фаланги пальцев, плюсну и все остальное, плавно переходящее в большую и малую берцовую кости. Видел, как связки и сухожилия связывают их в одну длинную линию, образуя единое целое, и в этом едином целом вибрирует танец. 

Потому что Шерлоку было интересно - на что это похоже.

\- … именно таким и должен быть танец, - закончил он. Затем резко опустил руки и выпрямился. 

\- Ну что ж, - откашлялся Лестрад.

Шерлок хмыкнул.

\- Вау, - сказала Бет. Шерлок и Лестрад оба повернулись и посмотрели на нее. Девочка пожала плечами. - Пап, я бы ему поверила.

Понимая, что спорить все равно бесполезно, Лестрад закатил глаза.

\- О господи, так я и знал, - он опять посмотрел на дочь и улыбнулся. - Ну, и как тебе сегодня занималось под присмотром нашего маньяка?

\- Я не маньяк, - буркнул Шерлок и поплелся на кухню вслед за ними.

Позже, уже собираясь домой, Лестрад повернулся к Шерлоку и, натягивая пальто, осведомился:

\- А если Джон откажется?

О таком варианте Шерлок не думал, но в этом и не было нужды. 

\- Не откажется, - в его голосе звучала такая уверенность, что брови Лестрада поползли вверх. Шерлок, однако, не собирался менять своего мнения, и Лестраду оставалось только вздохнуть.

\- Ладно. Тогда ты в пятницу с ним поговоришь, да? - заметив, что Шерлок колеблется, Лестрад снова вскинул брови. - Шерлок, ты уже две недели за ним наблюдаешь. Если ты еще хоть немного подождешь, твою хореографию придется делать очень простой и очень продуманной. 

\- Ерунда, всю хореографию я уже и так продумал, - отмахнулся Шерлок. - Ему надо будет только… Ну что еще? - он прищурился и с укоризной уставился на фыркнувшего Лестрада. Тот приподнялся на носки, опустился на пятки и посмотрел на своего подопечного. Уголки рта у Лестрада подрагивали.

\- Если этот парень настолько хорош, как ты утверждаешь, мне просто интересно, согласится ли он плясать под твою дудку. Мне кажется… А, ладно, - сдаваясь, Лестрад поднял руки и направился к лестнице.

\- Что? - спросил Шерлок и схватил его за плечо. - Ну что? - спросил он еще раз, пристально глядя на Лестрада. Тот всегда давал ему ненужные советы. Которым не следовало…

\- Просто мне кажется, что он еще тебя удивит. Вот и все, - Лестрад мягко отцепил руку Шерлока от своего плеча и добавил, - обычно такие вещи не остаются без последствий.

\- Пап, - донесся из подъезда нетерпеливый голос Бет. - Такси давно ждет.

\- Иду, моя хорошая, - Лестрад устало помахал Шерлоку рукой и направился вниз по ступенькам.

Дверь за Лестрадом захлопнулась. Шерлок обнаружил, что все еще продолжает смотреть ему вслед, встряхнулся и выбросил из головы весь их разговор. У Шерлока давно вошло в привычку не обращать внимания на слова Лестрада, будь тот хоть трижды его учителем.

Завтра он поговорит с Джоном. Шерлок не собирался переживать насчет того, что тот может попросить взамен. Сунув руки в карманы, Шерлок вернулся в пустую комнату. На мгновение - только на мгновение - он представил, как Джон заполняет собой ее пространство. Он представил, как Джон танцует здесь, наполняя комнату своей энергией, пока она не...

Шерлок моргнул. Как странно. Он отмахнулся от своих видений, как от тяжелого дыма, и направился в спальню. Однако по пути остановился у книжного шкафа, чтобы еще раз посмотреть на Джона в этом его свингерском прикиде, с этой его чудной улыбкой, озаряющей радостью все лицо. Радостью, которая была загадкой для Шерлока. В балете главное - уравновешенность и элегантность. На худой конец, можно сдержанно улыбнуться, но… не так. 

Шерлок понятия не имел, как долго он простоял вот так - вглядываясь в фотографию и размышляя, достаточно ли будет предоставить Джону возможность танцевать с Шерлоком Холмсом, чтобы на его губах снова заиграла эта улыбка.

Шерлок сунул папку себе под мышку и потянулся за забытым на кресле ноутбуком. Возможно, Лестрад прав. Возможно… возможно ему стоило бы найти рычаг давления на Джона. Они будут настоящей бомбой, и Шерлоку нужно, чтобы и Джон это понял. А для этого Шерлок был готов на все.

“На все”, - думал Шерлок, снова разглядывая фотографию и изображенного на ней человека с раскинутыми в танце руками. - “На все, что угодно”

 

Четверг, 10 декабря

Джон, как обычно, пришел в класс за полчаса до начала занятий и застал там уже ставшую привычной картину: человека, который разогревался у станка.

\- О, господи, - пробормотал Джон, снял с плеча сумку и поставил на пол. 

Темноволосая голова повернулась на голос. Настойчивый взгляд Шерлока сфокусировался где-то над плечом Джона, в голубых глазах плескалось озорство.

\- Не совсем, - мягко сказал Шерлок и согнул колени, повторяя обычные движения: плие в первой позиции, плие во второй позиции и так далее. Левой рукой он держался за станок, правая, из положения bras bas, поднималась в такт его движениям. - Присоединишься? - в его рокочущем голосе, как и во взгляде, угадывалось веселье.

Джон покраснел и наклонил голову, чтобы скрыть румянец, но все же подошел ближе.

\- Как ты сюда вошел? - вырвалось у него. Устраиваясь у станка позади Шерлока, Джон понял, что любопытство одержало победу над здравым смыслом.

\- Я тебя умоляю, - отмахнулся Шерлок. 

Джон промолчал, признавая бессмысленность своего вопроса, и принялся выполнять вместе с Шерлоком tendus - правую ногу вперед, затем обратно в первую позицию, и снова вперед, и еще раз, и еще. Повинуясь ритму своего внутреннего метронома, Шерлок перешел в пятую позицию. Джон повторил. Он был сосредоточен на собственных движениях, но одновременно был готов отразить и каждое движение Шерлока. 

Он уже почти забыл - каково это. Забыл, какая требуется концентрация, и как в то же время приятно работать в паре. Забыл, насколько велико удовольствие каждую секунду двигаться с кем-то в такт.

Джон удивленно покачал головой и, уставившись в пол, сменил позу.

\- В чем дело? - словно почувствовав перемену, Шерлок обернулся, но ни на секунду не прервал свои плавные движения.

\- Да просто задумался, когда ты мне, наконец, поведаешь, что тут вообще происходит, - непринужденно ответил Джон. Они перешли к rond de jambe и теперь вычерчивали ногами дуги по полу, а Шерлок диктовал, в какую сторону поднимать руки: вверх, вбок, вперед, плавно опустить, вращение назад и вниз. Эти легкие движения будоражили - ладони у Джона покалывало от возбуждения, пока он повторял каждый комплекс движений.

Шерлок развернулся к Джону лицом, тот повторил его движение и оказался к Шерлоку спиной - якобы для того, чтобы разогреть левую сторону, однако Джон чувствовал, что его рассматривают. Он поднял голову и начал поворот - плие, левую ногу вытянуть перед собой, вдох...

Царило молчание. Они занимались без музыки, и постоянные движения их разминающихся, крепнущих, готовящихся к танцу тел сопровождались только звуками их собственного дыхания да поскрипыванием деревянного пола. 

“Вернее” - не прекращая движений, рассеянно подумал Джон - “это Шерлок готовится к танцу”. Сам же Джон сейчас будет бесконечно повторять одно и то же перед учениками - в этих условиях детей невозможно было научить чему-нибудь более сложному, и Джон даже не мог понять - сожалеет он об этом или испытывает облегчение.

\- А ты в курсе, - голос Шерлока оторвал Джона от размышлений, - что твое левое плечо гораздо скованнее, чем правое?

Джон живо представил себе, как Шерлок наблюдал за его движениями, и порадовался, что не видел при этом лица Холмса. 

\- Не будь занудой, - тяжко вздохнул Шерлок, не давая Джону опомниться. - Это не критика. Ты двигаешься вполне сносно… конечно, учитывая обстоятельства.

\- Э… - запнулся Джон, пытаясь обрести равновесие. В прямом и переносном смыслах. - Ну, типа спасибо.

\- М-м, - промычал Шерлок и ненадолго умолк. - А в свинге тебе твое плечо не мешает?

На этих словах Джон замер и резко повернулся к Шерлоку, вцепившись в станок обеими руками. Шерлок тоже остановился и принялся его разглядывать с мрачным любопытством.

\- Вот же гад, - возмутился Джон, но без особого энтузиазма: он уже привык, что за ним шпионят. - Справки обо мне наводил, значит. И про воспаление, конечно, все узнал.

\- Я решил, что и ты наверняка наводил обо мне справки, так что мы в расчете, - небрежно пожав плечами, заметил Шерлок.

Джон посмотрел на свое раздраженное отражение в зеркале.

\- Чего тебе надо, Шерлок? - спросил он и перевел взгляд на часы. Скоро начнут приходить ученики, и если Шерлок не собирается проводить мастер-класс - а Джон был уверен, что Шерлок не собирается - то его появление здесь в тренировочном костюме не имело совершенно никакого смысла. Как, впрочем, и вообще все это.

С другой стороны, все визиты Шерлока казались Джону бессмысленными, однако тот все равно продолжал приходить. Подумав об этом, Джон с интересом покосился на Шерлока. 

\- Сперва я хотел бы услышать ответ на свой вопрос, - невозмутимо отозвался Шерлок, продолжая пристально его разглядывать..

\- А.... - Джон мысленно перемотал назад их диалог. Шерлок спрашивал, может ли Джон танцевать свинг со своим плечом. - Ну, раз уж ты собирал обо мне информацию, то должен знать, что мы с Кларой на соревнованиях занимаем первые места.

\- Это всего лишь статистика, - нетерпеливо отмахнулся Шерлок. - Я видел твое имя в чартах, но я не видел тебя на танцполе. Ты поддержки делаешь?

\- Господи, - фыркнул Джон. - Нашел, что спросить! - Шерлок, однако, выглядел абсолютно серьезным. Джон глубоко вздохнул. “Ладно. Будем играть по его правилам.” - Да. Я делаю поддержки. Я свингер. Не простой, а очень крутой, так что мне, вроде как, положено их делать. 

\- Но ты ведь левша. Как твое плечо с этим справляется? - пальцы Шерлока дернулись, словно он хотел протянуть руку, чтобы потрогать плечо Джона, и только с трудом себя остановил. Хорошо. Значит, не забыл лекцию Джона о том, что перед тем, как трогать людей, надо сначала спросить разрешения.

\- Ну… Это же не балет, я никого целыми днями на плече не таскаю. Обычно все происходит гораздо быстрее. - Джон помотал головой. - Прости, а к чему все эти вопросы? - тон его стал резче, и судя по тому, как засверкали глаза у Шерлока, от последнего это не укрылось. Джон оглянуться не успел, а Шерлок уже устремился на середину зала и поманил его за собой.

Джон неохотно, но все же пошел за ним следом. Шерлок обернулся, Джон остановился, и они оказались лицом к лицу - упрямые и настороженные. 

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты попробовал меня поднять, - сказал Шерлок и поднял руки.

\- Прости, что? - ухмыльнулся Джон.

Не опуская рук, Шерлок отмахнулся от его вопроса.

\- Ты меня прекрасно слышал, - сказал он, лениво растягивая слова. Это действовало на нервы - ишь, раскомандовался!

\- Я же только что сказал...

\- А я хочу, чтобы ты попробовал, - Шерлок склонил голову набок. - Тебе трудно, что ли?

Джон скрестил руки на груди. Шерлок, не меняя позы, смотрел куда угодно, но только не на Джона.

Шерлок тяжко вздохнул. Джон с шумом выдохнул.

Часы на стене все тикали.

Улыбка Шерлока, когда Джон, наконец, положил руки ему на талию, бесила неимоверно.

\- Тебе уже говорили, что ты очень - ну вот просто очень - действуешь на нервы? - заметил Джон, ощущая под пальцами мягкую ткань футболки Шерлока.

\- Постоянно, - отозвался Шерлок. - А теперь давай… Ой!.. 

Джон переместился и, оказавшись позади Шерлока, прижался грудью к его спине и пробормотал ему на ухо:

\- Раз уж это я тут с больным плечом, то мне и решать, как и что делать.

Это не было похоже на вопрос, и Шерлок, к счастью, промолчал. Джон в данный момент размышлял, как ему половчее все провернуть. Господи, как вообще делаются эти па-де-де? Да и какой смысл вспоминать теорию, если они оба - мужчины?

Черт, этот Шерлок действительно высокий.

\- Ладно, - решился Джон, - а не мог бы ты?..

\- Арабеск?

\- Будь любезен.

Шерлок - нога отведена назад и вверх, одна рука тянется вперед, другая в противоположную сторону - казался натянутым, как струна, и расслабленным одновременно, при этом вид имел почти скучающий. Джон не мог не отметить, что в этом было что-то невероятное. Непринужденность позы Шерлока выглядела идеальным воплощением балета. Так почему же Шерлок танцевал тут, с Джоном? Что ж...

Джон встряхнулся и вернулся к насущной проблеме. Поразмыслив, он одной рукой мягко обвил Шерлока за талию, а ладонью другой подхватил под бедро отведенной назад ноги. Предвидя, что будет дальше, Шерлок выгнул спину.

\- Готов? Раз, два… - Джон усилил хватку, напрягся, и вот вторая нога Шерлока уже оторвалась от пола и согнулась, образовывая треугольник, в то время, как его руки все еще представляли собой единую ровную линию.

\- Порядок? - спросил Шерлок.

\- Да, - выдохнул Джон. Сложного тут было мало, впрочем, как и с любой другой поддержкой.

\- Тогда попробуй пройтись. Всего один круг, не развалишься.

\- Бред какой-то, - проворчал Джон, сделав круг с Шерлоком на руках.

\- Да уж. И тоска смертная. Давай попробуем что-нибудь поинтереснее, - с этими словами Шерлок нырнул вниз. “ _Фишинг_ ”, - вспомнил Джон название приема, пытаясь сохранить равновесие и удержать при этом Шерлока, чьи пальцы скользнули по полу и снова взмыли вверх. Используя силу инерции, Джон вновь поднял Шерлока, а тот выпрямил ноги и опустился на пол. 

Джон автоматически убрал руки, но Шерлок мягко поймал их и вернул себе на бедра.

\- Два шага в сторону и поддержка, - слегка задыхаясь, бросил через плечо Шерлок, и они начали танцевать.

Двигаясь параллельно друг другу, они выбрасывали ноги и подпрыгивали, затем Джон подкинул Шерлока, тот быстро вытянул ноги, а потом Джон снова вернул его на землю и развернул лицом к себе.

\- Теперь откинься назад, - приказал Джон, и Шерлок с ухмылкой повиновался.

\- Это уже не балет. 

\- Сойдет и за балет, - Джон выгнул бровь.

С непроницаемым выражением на лице Шерлок наградил Джона долгим взглядом, а затем сделал медленный вдох и снова оторвал ноги от пола, изобразив ими идеальную букву V и коснувшись земли рукой. 

\- Да ну, можно было придумать и получше, - заявил Шерлок, когда Джон вернул его в вертикальное положение и они просто стояли друг напротив друга. 

Шерлок посмотрел Джону в глаза - и тот опешил, увидев, какой детской радостью светится Шерлок. Несмотря на все сказанное, ему было весело. Ему было весело танцевать - танцевать с Джоном. 

Джон хотел было что-то сказать, но тут негромко заскрипела дверь, и они с Шерлоком резко обернулись. В класс вошла Бет, за которой по пятам кралась на цыпочках Рэйчел. Завидев посреди класса Джона и Шерлока, девочки остановились, как вкопанные.

\- О, боже, - первой нарушила молчание Бет. - Опять?

\- Привет, Бет, Рэйчел, - Джону хотелось надеяться, что он не такой красный, как ему казалось. Он украдкой покосился на Шерлока. Тот лишь ухмыльнулся, а потом танцующей походкой направился к станку, на котором в беспорядке висели его вещи. Джон снова посмотрел на учениц. - Я сейчас к вам вернусь, - он кивнул девочкам и метнулся вслед за Шерлоком. 

Облокотившись о станок, Джон наблюдал, как Шерлок роется в стоящей на полу сумке. 

\- Я не против, - небрежно сказал Джон.

\- Поужинать? Отлично. Завтра в семь.

\- Что? - у Джона вытянулось лицо. - Нет-нет, я имел в виду… потренироваться.

Какой еще ужин? О чем это он? Джон, конечно, был польщен и изо всех сил боролся с предательским румянцем но… Но - что?

Шерлок даже не удостоил его взглядом. Найдя, наконец, свою обувь, он победоносно фыркнул и, все так же не глядя на Джона, принялся стаскивать с себя балетки, а потом зашнуровывать ботинки.

\- Это я и хотел обсудить за ужином. И не только поддержки, - пальцы Шерлока замерли над шнурками. - Хочу тебе кое-что предложить, но сейчас у меня совершенно нет времени, чтобы вдаваться в подробности. Так что очень тебя прошу.

Наконец, Шерлок поднял голову и взглянул на Джона. Цвет его глаз изменился - теперь они были зеленовато-серебристые, широко распахнутые, умоляющие и… Да черт же его подери!

\- На это, небось, все покупаются?

\- А ты купился? - без обиняков поинтересовался Шерлок.

\- Купился, - вздохнул Джон. 

Ухмылка Шерлока превратилась в широкую улыбку, на щеках заиграли довольные ямочки. 

\- Ну, значит, покупаются действительно все. Но не всем удается произвести на меня впечатление, - закончил он, встал и поднял сумку. Теперь, без балеток на ногах, он стал еще выше. И хотя они стояли близко друг к другу, Джон чуть ли не вытягивал шею, чтобы продолжать смотреть ему в глаза.

\- А я что, произвел на тебя впечатление?

Шерлок перекидывал ремешок от сумки через плечо, и теперь снова замер.

\- Приходи ужинать - и узнаешь.

Джон рассмеялся, у Шерлока вырвался удивленный, но искренний смешок, и через мгновение они уже хохотали вместе. 

\- А куда приходить-то? - Джон вспомнил об учениках и взял себя в руки.

\- “У Анджело”. В семь, - с этими словами Шерлок поднял руку на прощание и направился к двери.

Джон таращился ему вслед. Шерлок просто шел, но все равно казался воплощением элегантности - даже когда он не танцевал, то словно плыл по воздуху. И, танцуя с Шерлоком, пусть даже и так недолго… Джон будто и сам парил над землей.

У Джона было отчетливое ощущение, что он сдал какой-то экзамен. Но что это за экзамен, и что у Шерлока за предложение… Что ж - завтра он, вероятно, об этом узнает.

\- Пока, - тихонько проговорил Джон вслед удаляющейся спине Шерлока - слишком тихо, чтобы его можно было расслышать.

Но Шерлок все равно обернулся, встретился с ним взглядом, подмигнул - а затем исчез, и дверь за ним захлопнулась.

Голова у Джона закружилась, и он задумался, как будет вести урок в таком состоянии. Отвернувшись, он помотал головой, изо всех сил стараясь стряхнуть наваждение - все лучше, чем чувствовать на себе понимающие взгляды учеников и их родителей. 

\- Ну ладно, - Джон повернулся к классу и потер руки, будто это могло помочь избавиться от ощущения бедер Шерлока под своими ладонями. - А давайте-ка начнем с растяжки. 

“Завтра”, - думал он, глядя, как ученики занимают места у станка. - “Завтра. “У Анджело”. В семь”.

Он понятия не имел, чего ожидать. 

И еще никогда в жизни не был настолько готов к чему угодно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Щелкунчик” - двухактный балет П.И.Чайковского о девочке, которая от своего необыкновенного дядюшки получает в подарок на Рождество Щелкунчика и видит сон об их общих приключениях.
> 
> Фуэте - “взбивание”, движение, при котором туловище вращается в направлении работающей ноги, в то время как та проходит перед опорной ногой или позади нее. [(x)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fo250jmBl6I)
> 
> Метод Чекетти - итальянская балетная техника, отличающаяся вниманием к анатомии и строгостью в пределах классического балета. Шерлок же, напротив, использует русский метод Агриппины Вагановой, который известен включением всего тела в каждое движение для большего диапазона выразительности.
> 
> Позиции - первая, вторая, третья, четвертая и пятая - используются большинством балетных школ, хотя существуют и некоторые дополнительные позиции. Являются способом расположения рук и ног в состоянии готовности. [(x)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rgl1tvte3X8)
> 
> Брас бас - балетная позиция готовности, в которой руки свободно свисают вниз, касаясь бедер ребрами ладоней. 
> 
> Тандю - разминочное движение, при котором нога вытянута в определенном направлении, при этом стопа не отрывается от пола. [(x)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1H9mv8T8tuU)
> 
> Rond de jambe - движение, при котором нога вытягивается в определенном направлении и описывает на полу полукруг, после чего возвращается в первую позицию [(x)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6DZt4yPImos)
> 
> Па-де-де - буквально “шаг двоих”, означает парный танец в балете
> 
> Арабеск(а) - одна из классических поз классического танца: одна нога на полу, другая вытянута прямо назад [(x)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SmRrfm1ihGg)
> 
> Фишинг - движение в балете, которое выглядит, как нырок рыбы: из арабески танцовщик опускается на пол, сгибая поддерживающее колено [(x)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xDGCd13sn1E)


	4. Глава 4

Пятница, 11-е декабря.

7:01

На дорогах пробки. В этом все дело. Всего минута, никаких причин для беспокойства.

7:02

Шерлок нетерпеливо грыз заусенец, то и дело глядя на часы.

7:03

Это уже не смешно.

 

Шерлок раздумывал, не бросить ли ему эту затею. Как оно вообще делается? Раньше, когда всеми контактами занимался Лестрад и подталкивал Шерлока в нужном направлении, казалось, что ничего сложного тут нет. Но выяснилось, что это сущий ад. И люди - тоже ад. И Джон…

Джон появился в дверях и принялся стряхивать с волос капли дождя. Шерлок наблюдал, как он возится с молнией на куртке, оглядывается по сторонам, отбивается от Анджело и наконец-то - наконец-то! - замечает Шерлока в глубине зала.

Джон улыбнулся и пошел к столику. Пока он приближался, Шерлок смотрел в сторону, и только когда Джон уже устраивался напротив, поднял на него взгляд.

\- Привет, - сказал Джон.

\- Ты… - Шерлок в очередной раз посмотрел на часы. - Ты опоздал на четыре минуты.

Пряча улыбку, Джон поднял брови, но тут над столиком навис Анджело и избавил его от необходимости отвечать.

\- Друг Шерлока, - радушно воскликнул Анджело хриплым голосом и положил перед Джоном меню. - Мы же еще не знакомы, да?

\- Э… - протянул Джон, переводя взгляд с Анджело на Шерлока. - Я, вроде как, новый друг.

\- Вот оно что, - протянул Анджело, и Шерлок почти успел приготовиться к увесистому шлепку по спине. От слов Джона он несколько растерялся, а ведь Шерлок редко пребывал в растерянности. Значит, все идет хорошо? “Друг” - это, наверное, хороший знак, хотя и… неожиданный.

А Анджело все говорил и говорил, заговорщически подмигивал и трепал Шерлока по плечу своей мясистой ладонью.

\- Новый, но хороший друг, да-а? Шерлок, все за счет заведения - и для тебя, и для твоего парня. Я пришлю Билли принять ваш заказ, - Анджело лучезарно улыбнулся и удалился танцующей походкой.

\- Я постоянно снабжаю Анджело билетами, - поспешно объяснил Шерлок, потому что Джон на него смотрел. - Он, как это ни удивительно, поклонник балета.

\- Угу, - промычал Джон и уткнулся в меню, явно не желая давать дальнейшие комментарии. Шерлок, прищурившись, разглядывал его. Неужели… неужели Джон все еще улыбается? Шерлок мельком взглянул на меню - ничего даже приблизительно юмористического, если, конечно, не считать предлагаемых вин. Но тут уж ничего не попишешь.

Шерлок заставил себя молчать, пока не появится Билли. Когда кого-то приглашаешь в ресторан - так, наверное, и надо себя вести. Это ему Грег объяснил. Надо дать Джону время, чтобы он определился с заказом, а потом дать ему время съесть заказанное. А еще Грег велел “не пугать человека и не таращиться на него, как ты это обычно делаешь”.

Впрочем, Шерлок никогда не отличался послушанием.

Под взглядом Шерлока Джон заерзал (явно понимая, что за ним наблюдают) и даже порозовел, но продолжал упорно изучать меню. Этот легчайший оттенок розового словно осветил его изнутри, и Шерлок отметил, что кожа Джона приобретает похожий оттенок, когда тот танцует. Не идентичный, но похожий. 

Когда Билли, наконец, принял заказ и забрал у них меню, Джон откинулся на спинку стула, сцепил пальцы в замок и уставился на Шерлока. Тот расслабился, хотя ему вроде как полагалось быть на взводе из-за серьезности того, что он собирался предложить Джону - ставки были невероятно высоки. Однако в позе Джона читалась открытость, а во взгляде - хорошо знакомое Шерлоку любопытство, и это позволяло ему по-прежнему пребывать в уверенности: Джон согласится.

Шерлок умел быть весьма и весьма убедительным.

\- Итак. Предложение, - нейтральным голосом начал Джон.

Ну наконец-то! Шерлок подался вперед и с силой прижал ладони к столу, словно опасаясь, что иначе он просто вцепится в Джона.

\- Тебя пригласили в Америку на международные состязания по линди-хопу.

\- Откуда ты… - моргнул Джон.

\- Вы с Кларой три года подряд выигрывали в европейских соревнованиях. Логика подсказывает, что в списках возможных кандидатов вы занимаете верхние позиции. 

\- Ну да, это правда, - Джон медленно кивнул и скрестил руки на груди. - Ладно, ты… Ты прав. Но это тут вообще при чем? Ясно же, что я не могу… - он умолк, покачал головой, а затем тоже подался вперед. - Послушай, Шерлок. Клара в больнице, а других партнеров у меня нет. Жаль тебя разочаровывать, но я не буду участвовать в соревнованиях.

\- Да что ты? - пропел Шерлок с улыбкой. Джон, склонив голову на бок, непонимающе на него смотрел. - Тебе же нужны деньги.

\- А кто сказал, что… - с каменным лицом начал Джон.

\- Я сказал, - поспешно перебил его Шерлок, не переставая сверлить оценивающим взглядом. - Догадаться было несложно. Балетная школа - твоя единственная работа, а Лестрад, отец Бет, заверил меня, что платят за это далеко не так много, как может показаться. До сих пор ты зарабатывал себе на жизнь соревнованиями. Рискованно, конечно, но танцуешь ты хорошо, поэтому все было в порядке. 

Вернулся Билли. Шерлок какое-то время наблюдал, как льется в бокал Джона красное вино, а потом вынужден был остановить официанта, потому что сам Джон в это время продолжал таращиться на Шерлока - не то с раздражением, не то с восхищением во взгляде. Когда официант отошел, Джон встряхнулся, и на его губах появилась улыбка человека, который смирился со своей долей.

\- Танцую я хорошо, - он потянулся за бокалом. - Точнее, танцевал. Шерлок, деньги тут уже ни при чем… Рано или поздно наступает момент, когда понимаешь, что можешь работать только с определенными людьми. Сейчас это будет слишком сложно: у всех есть партнеры. Моя партнерша получила травму, а больше танцоров моего уровня и нет - во всяком случае тех, кто согласится танцевать с такой развалиной, как я.

\- Тебе лет тридцать пять, не больше, - возразил Шерлок, на что Джон коротко и мрачно улыбнулся. - И ты неправ. Кое-кто хочет с тобой танцевать.

\- Мне ровно тридцать пять, - сказал Джон. - А ты вообще о чем? Кто хочет со мной танцевать?

Не давая себе времени задуматься о сочетании надежды и неуверенности в голосе Джона, Шерлок выдохнул:

\- Я.

Раскрыв рот от удивления, Джон откинулся назад.

А затем рассмеялся.

Он рассмеялся!

Сощурившись, Шерлок так вцепился в бокал, что едва не раздавил его. Чем дольше Джон смеялся, тем невыносимее становилась ситуация. Он же не сказал ничего смешного. Нет - Шерлок прокрутил в голове весь их разговор и лишь утвердился во мнении, что его предложение было вполне разумным.

\- В чем дело? - не выдержав, выпалил он.

Джон размазывал слезы по щекам. Подумать только - слезы! 

\- Шерлок, ты хоть раз в жизни танцевал свинг? - все еще давясь смехом, он с сочувствием посмотрел на Шерлока, отчего тот заскрежетал зубами.

\- Это неважно, - отмахнулся он.

\- Ну уж нет, очень даже важно, - слегка отдышавшись, Джон снова подался вперед и склонил голову набок. - Это тебе не балет.

\- Очевидно.

\- Я имею в виду, - Джон закатил глаза, - что это нельзя просто взять и станцевать, а я не смогу научить тебя всему до соревнований. Я… Э… Шерлок, я, конечно, польщен, но все гораздо сложнее, чем тебе кажется.

\- Что там сложного? Нужно только прыгать, делать поддержки и… что вы там еще обычно делаете?

\- О чем и речь.

\- Джон, - Шерлок повысил голос. Такого он не планировал. - Ты должен позволить мне быть твоим партнером.

\- Да с чего это… Шерлок, твое дело - балет. Я, конечно, могу давать тебе уроки свинга по выходным, если уж тебе так…

\- Нет, - перебил Шерлок. - Я должен быть твоим партнером на соревнованиях.

Джон явно силился его понять, но - как и любой другой представитель рода человеческого, столкнувшийся с подобной ситуацией - в конце концов лишь помотал головой и пожал плечами. Внутри у Шерлока что-то дрогнуло и поползло вниз.

\- Так. Ты меня совсем запутал. Зачем это тебе? Почему такая срочность? - Джон ссутулился и упорно избегал встречаться с ним взглядом, что странным образом только укрепило решимость Шерлока.

\- Потому что мне надо, чтобы и ты был моим партнером, - расправив плечи, спокойно ответил он. - Для моего па-де-де на прослушивании в Парижскую Оперу.

Джон быстро посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза, потом куда-то ему за спину, потом опустил взгляд. А потом медленно покачал головой.

\- Нет. 

У Шерлока пересохло во рту. Он с такой силой сжал край стола, что у него заболели пальцы. Громко вздохнув и подавшись вперед, Шерлок заговорил:

\- Перестань, ты же умеешь, - в его голосе звенело то же напряжение, которое он ощущал каждой клеткой своего тела. - Ты же сделал пируэт на занятиях, и… и тогда, со мной. И оба раза получилось хорошо. Джон, мы можем великолепно выступить. Ты же чувствовал, ты должен был это чувствовать.

\- Ну даже если и чувствовал, - в голосе Джона прорезалось раздражение. - Я уже лет сто не занимался балетом - и ничего здесь не попишешь. Тебе нужен человек, который знает, что делает. И кто, черт возьми, похож на балетного танцовщика. Понятно? Я тебе, конечно, благодарен, но…

\- Толку от твоей благодарности!.. - у Шерлока лопнуло терпение. - Мне от тебя нужна храбрость, а не благодарность. Вот только не говори, что сам этого не хочешь.

\- А ты не командуй тут, - отрезал Джон, который тоже начал злиться.

Впрочем, Шерлок злился гораздо сильнее. Он сидел, сжимая и разжимая ладони, будто даже его рукам не хватало партнера. Шерлок предложил Джону все. Он был его, Шерлока, билетом в Париж. Но ведь и для Джона Шерлок был решением его проблем. Как он этого не понимает? Что Шерлок упустил?

\- Шерлок, ты ведь даже меня не знаешь, - спокойно сказал Джон, глядя куда-то сквозь мокрое от дождя окно. - А я совсем не знаю тебя.

\- Ты так говоришь о танце, будто это что-то интимное, - фыркнул Шерлок.

Джон посмотрел на него и невесело улыбнулся.

\- А разве нет?

Несколько мгновений они сидели и просто смотрели друг на друга. Шум ресторана обтекал их, заполняя собой образовавшуюся тишину, и ни Джон, ни Шерлок не знали, что сказать. Слова роились у Шерлока в голове, но сейчас они были бесполезны. 

Пришел Билли и принес их заказ. Джон без аппетита посмотрел на стоявшее перед ним блюдо, Шерлок же свою тарелку даже взглядом не удостоил. Он с тревогой наблюдал, как Джон, дотронувшись до руки официанта, просит завернуть его порцию на вынос.

\- Что ты делаешь? - спросил Шерлок, подозревая, что уже знает ответ.

\- Мне лучше уйти, - неуклюже надевая куртку, подтвердил его опасения Джон. 

\- Почему? Ты что, ожидал чего-то еще? - Шерлок даже не старался скрыть холода в голосе.

\- Честно говоря, я понятия не имел, чего ожидать, - сухо рассмеялся Джон и поднялся из-за стола.

\- А я ожидал от тебя совсем другого, - вырвалось у Шерлока. Он не планировал этого говорить, но не мог взять свои слова обратно. Шерлок посмотрел на Джона и обнаружил в его взгляде ранимость - такую же глубокую и бесконечную, как синева его глаз.

Однако там поблескивало и что-то еще - то, что привело сюда их обоих. 

\- Почему? - спросил Шерлок. - Почему же ты тогда пришел, если считаешь, что мы не должны танцевать вместе?

Джон застыл, а у Шерлока вырвался его последний аргумент:

\- Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, ты - все, что… Просто подумай об этом.

Поражение. Он потерпел поражение! И самое ужасное - Шерлок не понимал, почему. Все казалось таким простым. И Джон казался таким… интересным. Даже больше, чем интересным.

А Джон все еще стоял, не шелохнувшись. Шерлок физически ощущал его присутствие. Это было похоже на затмение: темнота, после того, как слишком долго смотреть на солнце - ослепительно яркое солнце. 

\- Если ты собрался уходить, тебе лучше уйти, - буркнул Шерлок и демонстративно уставился в окно. 

Когда он снова повернул голову, взгляду его предстали безымянные лица пятничных посетителей ресторана. Джон ушел.

 

 

Джон едва успел выйти из дверей, как тут же пожалел, что ушел. Впрочем, вернуться и признать свою неправоту он не мог - слишком уж упрямо он отстаивал свою точку зрения.

Танцевать с Шерлоком…

Спотыкаясь и шлепая по лужам, Джон брел под ледяным дождем, а руки его все еще хранили воспоминания о прикосновении к грациозному торсу Шерлока, об изгибе его позвоночника. Джон все еще видел глаза откинувшегося назад Шерлока, все еще чувствовал необыкновенное, безграничное спокойствие этого двойственного ощущения - невесомости и идеального равновесия.

Очередная капля холодного дождя забралась Джону под воротник. Он поежился и обругал себя за неуместные фантазии - в конце концов, Шерлок хотел лишь заключить сделку. А Джон-то надеялся, что, быть может, они станут… кем? Друзьями? Даже у него в голове это прозвучало по-дурацки.

Кроме того (и это звучало куда хуже) у Джона возраст и травмы - то, чего Шерлоку никогда не понять. Он хотел невозможного. О свинге и речи быть не могло. Клару, с ее миниатюрным сложением и ангельским терпением, Джон с легкостью мог поднимать столько раз, сколько потребуется. Шерлок же был полной противоположностью. Высокий, требовательный, динамичный… Джон лишь мельком видел в его глазах отблеск этой лихорадочной энергии, но подозревал, что Шерлок в танце такой же, как и в жизни - воплощение целенаправленности, бравады и красоты. 

И рядом с ним вдруг окажется Джон. Джон, который совершенно на него не похож. Представление о том, что они могут танцевать друг с другом па-де-де, казалось почти комическим. Они настолько друг другу не подходили, что Джон до сих пор понять не мог, как такое Шерлоку вообще взбрело в голову.

Снова вспомнились слова Салли. Если у Шерлока и правда такие отношения с коллегами, как она рассказывала, то несложно представить, что Шерлоку просто не оставалось другого выхода, и немолодой, низкорослый, коренастый партнер придется очень кстати. Да и потом, Шерлок на фоне Джона будет смотреться весьма выгодно, а ведь именно того ему на прослушивании и надо...

Джон выбросил пакет с едой в первую попавшуюся урну. Его начинало мутить.

Он уже приготовился было к утомительному поиску такси, как вдруг рядом с ним остановилась машина, такая же безликая и обтекаемая, как и прозвучавший из ее окна голос:

\- Джон Хэмиш Ватсон, не так ли? Будьте любезны, садитесь в машину.

Джон остановился и присмотрелся. В машине было темно, однако, судя по формулировке, похищать его не собирались. 

\- Не вынуждайте меня вам приказывать.

Это уже ближе к делу. Джон фыркнул. Размышляя, не достанутся ли ему лавры самого большого идиота в мире, Джон шагнул к машине и присмотрелся получше. Сидевший в машине человек в костюме поглядывал на часы со смутно знакомым мученическим выражением лица. Впрочем, Джон был уверен, что никогда прежде его не встречал.

\- Так себе предложение, - разумно возразил Джон, взглянув в ледяные голубые глаза. Незнакомец изобразил некое подобие улыбки. У Джона от нее мороз пробежал по коже, но он решил до последнего стоять на своем. 

\- Если вам так больше нравится, можете продолжать мокнуть под дождем.

Джон и правда торчал посреди залитого дождем тротуара. 

\- А вы меня потом убьете или отвезете домой?

Человек неопределенно хмыкнул, не предпринимая никаких попыток заверить Джона в неприкосновенности, и лишь снова посмотрел на часы. Джон пораскинул мозгами и пришел к выводу, что среди его знакомых вряд ли найдется кто-то, жаждущий заказать его убийство. Шерлок, правда, наверняка на него обиделся, но даже для него это слишком. Однако это наводило на кое-какие мысли...

\- Речь пойдет о Шерлоке, да?

На лице человека в костюме промелькнуло выражение удивления. Джон вздохнул. Кто бы сомневался.

Он устроился на сиденье напротив незнакомца, и машина вырулила на дорогу. Приятно было оказаться в тепле, но Джон тем не менее не сводил глаз со своего визави. Это было, пожалуй, самым странным происшествием в его жизни. С другой стороны - на прошлой неделе он познакомился с Шерлоком, вот уж что было верхом всех странностей. 

\- Я вас забавляю, мистер Ватсон? - холодный голос неприятно царапнул слух.

\- Нет. Извините, - Джон откашлялся. - Просто… вспомнил кое-что. Простите, а что я тут вообще делаю? - спросил он, сложив руки на коленях, будто пытаясь уцепиться хоть за что-то знакомое. 

\- Вы здесь, чтобы поведать мне, чем именно вы занимались с Шерлоком Холмсом.

\- Я, конечно, могу ошибаться, но, по-моему, это не ваше дело.

\- Напротив, это исключительно мое дело, - незнакомец с жалостью посмотрел на Джона..

\- В смысле?

\- У нас… сложные отношения, - прищурился собеседник. - Но я волнуюсь о нем и его благополучии, и здесь - как мы оба понимаем - в игру вступаете вы.

Поджав губы, Джон молча глядел в пол.

\- Мне стало известно, - вздохнул незнакомец, - что он попросил вас принять участие в прослушивании, а вы отказались.

Джон решил снова ответить молчанием, но, смерив его взглядом, человек в костюме принял это молчание лишь за подтверждение своих слов. 

\- В случае вашего согласия я был бы готов предоставить вам сумму, которая значительно облегчит вашу жизнь.

\- Почему это? - стиснув зубы, Джон вскинул голову. 

\- Потому что вы небогаты.

\- В смысле - зачем? Зачем это нужно - и вам, и Шерлоку?

\- Так будет спокойнее, - мягкий голос обволакивал и затягивал, как трясина.

\- Нет, я… я не могу, - даже не подумав, Джон замотал головой.

\- Не можете танцевать или не можете принять деньги? - человек повернулся к Джону и изогнул тонкую бровь. - Уверяю вас, сумма…

\- Второе. Но вообще-то и то, и другое, да, - твердо сказал Джон. Его раздражало, что окна в машине затемнены, и нет никакой возможности понять, где они находятся, и стоит ли надеяться на возвращение домой. Он стиснул зубы. - Мне это неинтересно.

\- А вам известно, что при такой травме, как у вас, танцевать вообще невозможно?

\- Что? - Джон почувствовал, будто у него на шее сомкнулись чьи-то ледяные пальцы. Он продолжал упрямо смотреть на незнакомца, изо всех сил стараясь не переводить взгляд на свою руку. 

\- У меня есть доступ почти ко всем камерам наблюдения. Представьте себе мое удивление, когда я обнаружил, что Шерлок танцует в школе “Китти”, - человек напротив состроил недовольную гримасу, - причем танцует с каким-то преподавателем этого заведения.

\- Да о чем вы вообще? - несмотря на холодную хватку на горле, кровь у Джона в жилах пульсировала быстро и горячо. 

\- Со своей партнершей вы старались избегать поддержек. В бальных танцах это было несложно, в джазе - тоже. Но с Шерлоком Холмсом поддержки вас, похоже, не слишком заботили. У меня создалось такое впечатление, что вам это… даже приятно, - человек перевел взгляд на экран мобильного телефона и ухмыльнулся, поблескивая глазами. Машина остановилась.

\- Так просто с танцпола вы не уйдете, мистер Ватсон, - с мрачной и победоносной улыбкой человек подался вперед. - Вам уже сейчас слишком не хватает танца, чтобы сдаться без боя.

Дверь машины распахнулась, впуская в салон шум проливного дождя. Сквозь струи воды Джон различил крыльцо своего дома и унылую серую улицу, где жили его приятные, но такие же унылые и серые соседи. Все-таки его действительно отвезли домой. 

Джон все еще не мог прийти в себя, поэтому позволил выпроводить себя из машины - дверцу открыла девушка, которая при этом умудрялась держать зонт и еще что-то строчить в своем телефоне.

Стоя под зонтом рядом с девушкой, Джон обернулся. Незнакомец пристально, как ястреб, смотрел ему вслед. Джон открыл было рот, но человек заговорил первым.

\- Пришло время выбирать сторону, - осторожно подбирая слова, сказал он.

\- Какую еще сторону?

\- Существует выбор, - вскинул голову человек. - И он в ваших руках.

Затем он жестом приказал девушке закрыть дверцу машины. Та послушалась и выжидательно посмотрела на Джона, который переводил растерянный взгляд с нее на машину и обратно.

\- А, - сказал он, - да. - И, сделав глубокий вдох и закутавшись в куртку, взбежал вверх по ступенькам.

Ругаясь, Джон возился с ключами - вода заливала глаза, он почти ничего не видел, не говоря уже о проклятой замочной скважине. Наконец, что-то щелкнуло, Джон ввалился в дом и обернулся. Машины и след простыл.

Джон закрыл дверь и немного постоял, все еще держась за дверную ручку. Вода с одежды капала на пол, а Джон смотрел сквозь окошко в двери на залитый дождем мир. Его знобило - холод и сырость проникали под кожу и добирались до самых костей. Впрочем, Джон подозревал, что по большей части этот озноб не имеет ничего общего с холодом. Тем не менее, он все-таки отправился организовывать себе горячий душ, сухое полотенце и спокойный вечер у камина. 

Однако, когда Джон, наконец, отлип от двери, он знал, что сначала ему нужно сделать кое-что еще. Джон выудил из кармана мобильник и какое-то время нерешительно держал его в руке. Затем расправил плечи, набрал номер и стал ждать ответа.

Внезапно у него закружилась голова - как если бы он собрался спрыгнуть с крыши и не знал, выживет ли после падения.

Или - как если бы он в прыжке вылетел на танцпол, и была лишь слабая надежда на то, что кто-то подхватит его и не даст упасть.

\- Привет. Билл? Да, это я. Я тут подумал… У тебя часом не будет лишнего билетика на того “Щелкунчика”?

 

 

Суббота, 12-е декабря

Узнав, что спектакль будет уже в субботу, Джон удивился, но одновременно обрадовался. Если все пойдет так, как он предполагал (“Предполагал”, а не “надеялся”, - напомнил себе Джон. - “Просто размышлял себе на досуге”), то возможно, ему удастся урвать момент, чтобы объясниться с Шерлоком. 

И только “возможно”, и только, если ему очень повезет, а Шерлок будет особенно расположен прощать.

Впрочем, пока Джон выбирался из такси у Лондонского Колизея, он ни о чем таком не думал. Здание по-прежнему впечатляло: на фоне бледного зимнего неба желтый песчаник устремлялся к празднично освещенному куполу. Джон остановился и прищурился, разглядывая это великолепие, и тут его окликнули по имени.

К нему приближались Билл и Джули. Билл махал Джону рукой. Когда парочка поравнялась с Джоном, они встали у входа, повернувшись спиной к пронзительному ветру.

\- Дубак, как у Тэтчер за пазухой, - весело заметила Джули, клацая зубами от холода.

\- Джули, - Билл мученически закатил глаза. - Мы в оперном театре, где идет балет, который частично тебе принадлежит. Если бы вы с Тэтчер жили в одну эпоху, небось, время от времени встречались бы за рюмкой чая.

\- Она сочла бы меня иммигранткой, недостойной ее драгоценного внимания.

\- Ага, иммигранткой из Ливерпуля.

\- Привет, Джон, - Джули решила не обращать внимания на реплику своего парня. Она по самые глаза была замотана в несколько шарфов, но Джон все равно видел, что Джули улыбается - тонко и ехидно, как всегда. - Рада, что ты смог выбраться. Сто лет тебя не видела.

\- Я тоже рад. Спасибо, что достала мне лишний билетик.

\- Работа в администрации имеет свои плюсы, - отмахнулась Джули.

\- Я же говорил, ходила с кем-нибудь на рюмку чая, - пробормотал Билл, и Джули как бы невзначай наступила ему на ногу. Джон постарался спрятать улыбку: он, как и все их общие друзья, давно ожидал приглашения на свадьбу. Впрочем, в глубине души он полагал, что ребята, скорее всего, просто возьмут да и сбегут, а вместо приглашения пришлют открытку из какой-нибудь Южной Африки.

В притворном раскаянии Джули поднялась на цыпочки и чмокнула Билла в нос, а потом подхватила Джона под руку.

\- Ну что, красавчики, пошли?

И они направились в вестибюль. Сердце у Джона беспокойно колотилось, но тепло от близости друзей и предвкушение веселья бальзамом проливались на его раны.

Заняв свое место в зале, Джон принялся кусать губы, сдерживая рвущиеся наружу вопросы о Шерлоке. 

\- Итак, - Джули коварно посмотрела на него поверх программки. - Уильям считает, что ты понравился Холмсу.

\- Ну, э-э… - Джон покраснел, размышляя, неужели его до такой степени видно насквозь. - Ну да. Похоже на то.

Джули склонила голову набок, перекинула свои длинные черные волосы через плечо и принялась перебирать их, поглядывая на Джона с опаской и любопытством.

\- Я тут вообще-то в офисе работаю, но пару раз бывала на репетициях. Ну что ж… Танцовщик он великолепный. Лучшего и желать нельзя.

\- Но?.. - Джон чувствовал, что последует продолжение.

\- Но долго он с нами не пробудет, - Джули криво улыбнулась.

\- О, - этого Джон не ожидал. - В смысле…

\- Он слишком хорош. У нас он исполняет небольшие сольные партии, потому что не… хм, как бы это поточнее сказать?

\- Не умеет работать с другими? - предположил Джон, вспомнив слова Салли.

\- Ну, не только, - Джули поджала губы. - Но рядом с ним все на взводе. Он требовательный. Иногда слишком, - она улыбнулась, но улыбка вышла натянутой. - Он хорош. Иногда, когда он на сцене. это похоже на взрыв. Но при всей его техничности, при всем его натиске… Холмсу не хватает… чувства, наверное.

… грудная клетка Шерлока сотрясается от прерывистого дыхания под его ладонями… руки взмывают ввысь в каком-то неземном экстазе, а потом падают к земле, как предвестники отчаянья… ноги чертят круги на полу… губы сжались от напряжения…

Джону трудно было поверить в услышанное. 

\- Да где уж мне разбираться в высоких материях, - Джули вскинула руки в притворном раздражении. - Я же крыса канцелярская, а ты у нас танцовщик, тебе виднее. 

\- Спасибо, - все-таки поблагодарил ее Джон. Тут было над чем поразмыслить. Сердцебиение, которое почти утихомирилось под шум заполнявших зал зрителей, снова начало набирать обороты. Джон заставил себя дышать, перестал комкать в руках программку и принялся изучать в ней каждое слово, включая занудные пассажи про благодарность спонсорам.

Свет в зале начал гаснуть, последние зрители заспешили к своим местам. Джон откинулся на спинку кресла, в голове у него метались мысли, сливаясь в сплошной панический хаос.

Поднялся занавес, зал погрузился в темноту.

Джон без труда вспомнил сюжет - каждый, кто занимался в детстве балетом, хоть раз да участвовал в какой-нибудь постановке “Щелкунчика”, и теперь поблекшие со временем подробности снова обретали четкость. Вот Клара танцует в ночной рубашке, спорит с вредным братцем, с восторгом распаковывает подаренного ей крестным Дроссельмейером Щелкунчика. Вот елка огромной спиралью устремляется к потолку под отчаянную мелодию струнных, которая переходит в мрачную тему Мышиного Короля и его армии...

Глядя на разворачивающееся на сцене действо и наслаждаясь артистизмом талантливейших танцовщиков, выпестованных в соответствии с самыми высокими европейскими стандартами, Джон постепенно забыл о причине своего беспокойства.

Фея Драже в воздушном бело-фиолетовом костюме была поистине пленительна. Джон завороженно наблюдал за ее па-де-де с Принцем, но когда настал черед арабского танца, он рывком вернулся с небес на землю.

Обнаженный по пояс Шерлок стоял в пятой позиции, ноги его закрывала струящаяся блестящая ткань, которая переливалась от оранжевого к глубокому темно-красному. Он стоял и ждал начала своей партии, маска скрывала верхнюю часть его лица, придавая ему величественный, гордый и загадочный вид.

Потом заиграла музыка - и Шерлок преобразился. Подразумевалось, что все взгляды будут прикованы к его извивающейся партнерше с оголенным животом, но именно Шерлок завладел вниманием публики. Каждый выверенный шаг был так же соблазнителен, как и неприступен, а гибкие движения одновременно манили и делали Шерлока недосягаемым.

Джон почувствовал, что его пихнули в бок, оглянулся и встретился взглядом с Джули - та смотрела на него с преувеличенно невинным видом. Джон встряхнулся, все еще слишком завороженный, чтобы испытывать смущение. Вот это… Это и есть настоящий танец. Именно так он и должен выглядеть. Шерлок олицетворял собой то, ради чего все они трудились днями напролет. И в его исполнении это выглядело так легко.

Их места располагались достаточно близко к сцене, так что Джон мог видеть лицо Шерлока. И вот тут он начал понимать, что имела в виду Джули.

Несмотря на то, что движения у Шерлока были отточенными и легкими, выражение лица при этом у него было напряженным и неприятным. Он то и дело бросал сердитые взгляды на свою партнершу, и со временем это раздражение начало проявляться в танце, создавая вокруг тела Шерлока невидимое звенящее поле. Джону случалось видеть химию между партнерами, но это был явно не тот случай.

Джон моргнул - и наваждение рассеялось, а Шерлок и его партнерша уже уходили за кулисы под гром аплодисментов. Хлопая вместе со всеми, Джон посмотрел на Джули, но та болтала с Биллом и явно ничего такого не заметила. Он снова повернулся к сцене и задумался, не почудилось ли ему то, что происходило там несколько минут назад. 

Нет, не почудилось. Как бы там ни было, легкость, с которой двигался Шерлок, не могла быть лишь плодом его воображения. Пусть это выступление оказалось не самым удачным, для других оно оставалось недосягаемой вершиной, и внезапно Джон с болезненной ясностью понял, насколько оправданны были все его опасения, и как много он потерял и надеялся вернуть. 

Все оставшееся время он провел как на иголках, комкая в руках программку и совершенно не в силах сосредоточиться на спектакле, который наконец-то подходил к финалу. Джон продолжал смотреть на сцену, но мыслями был далеко - то надеялся, что Шерлок еще не ушел, то представлял, что тот скажет при виде Джона, который вернулся в надежде на второй шанс.

До того момента, как Джули потянула его за собой, прошло, казалось, еще несколько часов. В зале зажигались огни, зрители, не переставая аплодировать, поднимались с мест. Джули приподнялась на цыпочки и прошептала Джону на ухо:

\- Проход за кулисы - вон там. Третья дверь справа.

\- Спасибо, - удивился Джон. Впрочем, у Джули всегда было пугающее чутье на такие вещи.

\- Не наломай дров, старина, - Билл придержал Джона за плечо. Друг морщил лоб, в его голубых глазах читалось беспокойство. Он крепко пожал Джону руку и выпихнул его в проход. 

Зрители стекались к выходу. Бормоча на ходу извинения, Джон лавировал сквозь этот людской поток. Он протискивался сквозь болтающих пожилых дам и молодых людей, которые явно чувствовали себя неловко в вечерних костюмах. Казалось, что спектакль смотрела добрая половина жителей Лондона.

Другая половина, похоже, была занята в самом спектакле. В том коридоре, куда Джули направила Джона, толпились девочки из младших классов балетной школы, в своих пушистых пачках похожие на сугробы. Не спуская глаз с заветной двери, Джон пробирался сквозь них и остальную толпу загримированных артистов, а те недобро косились на постороннего, который упрямо шел против течения. Типичные танцовщики.

Со вздохом облегчения Джон, наконец, взялся за ручку двери, но та буквально вырвалась у него из рук, и дверь распахнулась.

\- Вот так совпадение!

Серьезное лицо, теплый взгляд, растрепанные волосы цвета стали... Этот человек показался Джону смутно знакомым.

\- Грег. Грег Лестрад, - человек протянул ему руку и втащил внутрь. - Моя дочь у вас занимается.

\- Точно, извините. Извините. Рад… э… снова вас видеть.

Лестрад фыркнул, явно не купившись на любезность, и повел Джона за собой сквозь толпу.

\- Вообще-то, больше вы мне известны благодаря моему… хм… клиенту.

\- Шерлоку? - у Джона внутри что-то дернулось, и он сглотнул.

Грег кивнул.

\- Он сейчас куксится, потому что вы разбили ему сердце, ну или что-то в таком роде, - устало сказал он.

\- Я так полагаю, вы хотите, чтобы я исправил эту ситуацию, - невесело усмехнулся Джон. Они с Грегом обогнули пару детей, у которых за плечами все еще болтались бутафорские мышиные головы. 

Грег рассеянно улыбнулся детям, быстро посмотрел на Джона и отвел взгляд. 

\- Вообще-то я подумал, что вы здесь именно поэтому, - вздохнул он. - Но - да. Раз уж вы спросили.

Джон рассмеялся, но не успел ничего сказать, потому что Грег остановил его и оттащил в сторону. Лицо Лестрада стало серьезным, но взгляд его все еще оставался теплым и… немного грустным. Не дав Джону опомниться, Грег быстро и четко проговорил:

\- Для Шерлока вы - последний шанс. Но он верит, что вы справитесь. И... Мистер Ватсон, ему нужно только… Ему нужно только, чтобы кто-то поверил, что он тоже справится.

У Джона внутри снова что-то дернулось, а потом перешло в спазм. Джон опять сглотнул, стараясь прогнать неприятное ощущение. Он кивнул, посмотрел Лестраду прямо в глаза и ответил, решительно и мягко одновременно:

\- Я верю.

 

 

Был один из последних спектаклей сезона. В преддверии праздников все так и норовили устроить себе хоть небольшую передышку, и Шерлоку не пришлось долго ждать, пока опустеет гримерка. Тогда он, наконец, позволил себе опуститься на стул, дав волю дрожи в ногах. Красные глаза, тусклые волосы, кожа еще бледнее, чем грим… Наверное, поспать можно было бы и подольше. И, возможно, надо было поесть. 

От размышлений Шерлока отвлек стук в дверь.

\- Отстань, - простонал Шерлок и уронил голову на руки.

\- Тут тебя хотят видеть, - донесся из-за двери голос Грега. Шерлок даже не потрудился встать.

\- Очень хорошо. На меня уже все посмотрели. А теперь проводи, кого ты там привел, на выход. 

\- Я ожидал, будет хуже, - послышался второй голос.

Шерлок замер. Затем рывком поднял голову и встретился взглядом с синими, бездонными, похожими на океан глазами. Шерлок подумал, не упал ли он в этот океан, потому что ему внезапно стало очень трудно дышать.

\- А чего ты ожидал? - Шерлок не собирался произносить этих слов, они вырвались сами по себе, как порыв морского ветра перед грозой, и затрещали в воздухе статическим электричеством. Джон поморщился. Вспомнил.

Шерлок заметил, как Джон и Грег обменялись взглядами, после чего Лестрад коротко кивнул и вышел. Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Джон тяжело вздохнул и медленно шагнул вперед. Что скрывалось за этим вздохом? Что он означал? Что делало его таким тяжелым - чувство или..?

\- Ты сказал, чтобы я подумал.

\- О чем подумал? Ты ведь уже все решил, - Шерлок, нервно барабанивший пальцами по столу, сопроводил последние слова особенно резким ударом. Затем сложил руки на коленях, сжал их в кулаки и, когда смотреть в спокойные глаза Джона стало совсем уж невыносимо, отвел взгляд в сторону.

Отсутствие дна пугает. А глаза Джона были именно бездонным морем, которое становилось тем глубже, чем дольше Джон смотрел на Шерлока - открыто и мягко. 

\- Я ошибся.

Шерлок молчал. Как в тумане, краем глаза он увидел в зеркале, что отражение Джона подходит все ближе.

Джон осторожно пересек комнату и тихо заговорил:

\- Ты сегодня... 

\- Был натянут. Топорная работа. Я слишком волновался, потому что...

\- Нет. Нет, неправда. Шерлок, ты танцуешь… - Джон нетерпеливо, почти раздраженно вздохнул, остановился рядом с Шерлоком и скрестил руки на груди. - Когда ты танцуешь, - снова начал он, на этот раз медленнее, - я вспоминаю, почему я вообще решил этим заниматься. 

\- О, Джон Ватсон, - тихонько рассмеялся Шерлок, - Ты даже не представляешь…

Он поднял взгляд и обнаружил, что Джон смотрит прямо на него.

\- Я был неправ, - сказал, наконец, тот. - И я больше не хочу ни о чем сожалеть.

Медленно, со скоростью тающего ледника, Шерлок встал. Когда он, наконец, обернулся, оказалось, что он почти навис над Джоном. А тот снова посмотрел ему в глаза - открыто и честно. Но было в этом взгляде что-то еще, неопределенное. Необъяснимое.

В Джоне скрывалось гораздо больше, чем это казалось на первый взгляд.

\- Я не хочу сказать, что… Слушай, я по-прежнему много с чем не согласен. И много чего опасаюсь. И я все еще старый, и у меня травма, и…

\- Джон, - прорычал Шерлок.

\- Да, извини. - Джон сделал глубокий вдох. - Я хочу попробовать. С тобой. Если ты еще не передумал. 

Шерлок подошел ближе.

\- Это может быть опасно, - пробормотал он, не сводя с Джона взгляда. Последняя возможность либо подстраховаться, либо подтвердить свои предположения. 

\- Танцевать? Опасно? - с легким сомнением в голосе спросил Джон.

\- Нет, - уголки губ Шерлока дернулись вверх. - Танцевать с Шерлоком Холмсом. Вот это - действительно опасно.

И тут Джон просиял. В морщинках вокруг его глаз заиграла прекрасная, заразительная улыбка, а в самих глазах забрезжил свет.

\- Да, мне уже говорили, - Джон смотрел на него, не отводя взгляд.

У Шерлока внутри росло что-то доселе ему неизвестное. Он понятия не имел, что это такое, но с нетерпением ждал возможности узнать. Узнать вместе с Джоном.

Его ответная улыбка была такая же, как у Джона - во весь рот, яркая и живая. Шерлок чувствовал, как его заполняет предвкушение.

\- Тогда за дело.


	5. Глава 5

Воскресенье, 13-е декабря.

На следующий день Джон отправился в студию, которую Шерлок нашел для тренировок. 

_\- Идеальное место, - рассказывал вчера Шерлок, когда они выходили из театра. В его движениях сквозила фанатичная энергия. - Мы можем приступать в любой момент. Я надеюсь, что в ближайшее время крыша не обвалится нам на голову._

_\- Ты меня успокоил, - сухо ответил Джон._

Выбравшись из такси, он увидел, что Шерлок уже ждет его, прислонившись к ржавой двери складского помещения. Двери и стены были выкрашены белой краской, которая отваливалась с них полосами. Джон с большим сомнением посмотрел на окна. Те, словно подслеповатые глаза, подозрительно уставились на него в ответ.

\- Добираться сюда удобно, - сказал Джон, подходя к Шерлоку. Тот оторвался от мобильника и взглянул на него. Сегодня утром глаза у Шерлока были серые. - Но здание, конечно, староватое.

\- Просто краска облупилась, - Шерлок с улыбкой вздохнул и убрал телефон в карман. - Уверяю тебя, здание в полном порядке. - Он окинул Джона взглядом с головы до ног, а потом кивнул в сторону входа. - Пошли?

\- Прошу, - Джон жестом пропустил Шерлока вперед. Тот толкнул дверь плечом и исчез во мраке.

Последовав за Шерлоком, Джон, однако, обнаружил, что внутри не так уж и темно: дверь из раздевалки вела в просторное помещение. Огромные окна заливали его светом от серого пола до сводчатого потолка с некрашеными балками и перекрытиями, с которых свисали тускло поблескивающие металлические крепления. 

Скрестив руки на груди и подставляя лицо потоку белесого света, Джон спокойно шагал по залу, оценивая упругость пола под ногами. Затем он обернулся и увидел, что Шерлок все еще возится с выключателем.

\- Хороший пол, - голос Джона отдавался эхом, в нем звучали вопросительные интонации. - И станок тоже.

\- Это старая танцевальная студия, - пожал плечами Шерлок. - Хозяйка кое-чем мне обязана, вот и согласилась сдать помещение, - он расправил плечи, все еще хмуро глядя на выключатель. - Надо будет проверить электричество.

\- С отоплением все в порядке, так что, наверное, просто лампочки перегорели. Не страшно - просто не будем репетировать по ночам, - Джон стащил с себя куртку и перекинул ее через станок у желтеющей стены.

Он обернулся и увидел, что Шерлок упер руки в бока и сердито на него уставился.

\- Что? - спросил Джон и скрестил руки на груди.

\- А когда же ты предлагаешь репетировать?

\- По-моему, этот вопрос нам, кроме всего прочего, и надо прояснить.

Шерлок в раздражении провел рукой по волосам.

\- Мне надо блюсти свои обеты, данные Национальному театру, - в голосе его слышались ядовитые нотки, не оставляя сомнений насчет того, что именно он думает по этому поводу. - Занятия, репетиции и прочая ерунда заканчиваются как раз к ночи, а свободен я только по четвергам и воскресеньям.

\- По четвергам у меня занятия, - заметил Джон, и Шерлок скроил очередную гримасу.

\- Ну тогда остаются воскресенья, - буркнул он. 

\- Мы так ни за что не успеем подготовиться.

\- Через неделю у нас хотя бы будут свободны все праздничные дни.

\- А что потом? Недели нам точно не хватит, - Джон помотал головой. 

Обычно, пока подготовишься к прослушиванию, крыша окончательно уезжает. Это плата за подспудное знание того, что ожидает тебя в будущем, это инстинктивное проживание каждого движения, и только ради этого и стоит все затевать. В такие периоды действия преобладают над мыслями.

Шерлок, мрачный и нахохлившийся, молча доставал балетки, и Джон начал его понимать. Может быть, в этом заключалась еще одна опасность, таившаяся в их работе.

\- Ладно, давай репетировать, - Джон со вздохом сел и стал переобуваться. - Вечером я позвоню электрику, а с остальным разберемся по ходу дела.

Казалось, Шерлок все еще колеблется, но его поза стала более свободной. Он кивнул.  
По мере того, как они разогревались, Шерлок и Джон чувствовали себя все непринужденнее. Они не говорили друг другу ни слова, но работали слаженно, дыша в унисон, когда успокаивали дыхание после очередной позы. Джон чувствовал, как их симметрия становится все совершеннее, как точно они отражают друг друга в каждом движении. Возможно… возможно, в конечном итоге, работа с Шерлоком не будет такой уж непосильной задачей.

Кроме того, Джон отметил, что они с каждой секундой все больше погружались в себя, обретая то состояние покоя, которое не имеет названия, но так знакомо всем, кто выбрал этот путь - неотступная музыка, где линию ударных ведет твой собственный пульс.

Наконец, Шерлок кивнул, помог Джону встать, и они направились разминаться у станка - так же, как в балетной школе Китти. После станка они переместились в центр зала. 

Какое-то время они просто стояли и смотрели друг на друга. Потом Джон захихикал. 

\- Что такое? - Шерлок посмотрел на него, как на полоумного.

\- Извини, - выдавил Джон между приступами нервного смеха. - Просто… такой идиотизм… Я… я даже не знаю, с чего надо начинать.

На серьезном лице Шерлока отразилось некоторое понимание. Он чуть отступил, но даже такого еле заметного переноса веса с ноги на ногу хватило для того, чтобы тело Джона само собой подалось вперед, заполняя образовавшееся пространство.

\- Начнем с музыки, - ответил Шерлок и отошел туда, где лежал его мобильник, который он уже успел подсоединить к колонкам. У Джона защемило в груди: как долго Шерлок ждал этого момента? Ждал партнера, который хотя бы даст ему шанс, займет это место. 

Шерлок выжидательно смотрел на него. Джон принял устойчивую позу, сфокусировал взгляд на лице Шерлока и коротко кивнул. 

В поисках нужной композиции Шерлок листал файлы в телефоне, который издавал тихое пощелкивание.

Неторопливый темп, последовательность из трех нот, постепенное крещендо. Некая дремлющая драма пополам с тайной, мелодия спешит вперед, взбирается все выше, и в унисон с первым инструментом вступает второй. Две партии сплетаются и расплетаются, как любовники, как нити в полотне - одна осторожная и легкая, другая крадется по самому краю восприятия.

А затем еще одна партия, и еще одна - целый оркестр возникает между звуками. Словно книга, которая умоляет, чтобы ее прочитали. И пусть слова на ее страницах разные, все они, соединяясь, образуют единую историю. 

Лейттема продолжала звучать, подхваченная то одним, то другим инструментом, динамика все нарастала, а потом...

Джон посмотрел на Шерлока и внезапно обнаружил, что не может дышать. Глаза у Шерлока горели, и пока не отзвучал величественный финальный аккорд, он не сводил взгляда с Джона.

\- Вау, - с трудом произнес Джон.

\- Я знаю, - довольно улыбнулся Шерлок. - Бах. Маленькая Фуга соль минор. 

\- Маленькая? - в ушах у Джона до сих пор звенело.

\- Есть еще одна, длиннее, - небрежно отмахнулся Шерлок. - Так, теперь…

\- Ты уже начал расписывать хореографию, да?

\- Да, - ошарашенно признался Шерлок, а затем помотал головой. - Как раз собирался это сказать.

\- Я в свое время тоже помотался по прослушиваниям, - напомнил ему Джон.

Шерлок с любопытством склонил голову набок.

\- Мне казалось, в свинге в основном импровизируют. И потом, я не ожидал, что ты еще что-то помнишь про балет, это ведь было очень давно.

Джон кашлянул и скривился.

\- Ну конечно, я же такое ископаемое, что...

\- Ты же знаешь, что я хотел сказать не это, - мягко перебил его Шерлок.

Джон отвел взгляд.

\- Ну, - сказал он, наконец, когда молчание стало затягиваться, - насчет свинга ты тоже неправ. Там есть много разновидностей. Мы иногда действительно импровизируем, но и хореография у нас бывает.

\- А на этом соревновании она тоже будет?

\- Ну, нет… - начал Джон, но его снова прервали.

\- Тогда это не имеет значения. Главное пережить соревнования и прослушивания, ты получишь свою премию, а я уеду в Париж.

Джон открыл рот. Потом закрыл. Потом закрыл еще и глаза. 

\- Отлично. Мне же проще. Я и так задолбаюсь, пока научу тебя свинговать, не хватало еще объяснять про хореографию.

\- Вот и правильно, - язвительно ухмыльнулся Шерлок. - Итак, сперва я на сцене один…

Шерлок битый час пошагово демонстрировал ему придуманные движения. Джон сосредоточенно наблюдал, сидя на полу. Время от времени он прерывал Шерлока, когда замечал некоторые логические нестыковки, но чаще - когда Шерлок показывал какой-то совершенно невозможный элемент, который Джон как можно скорее стремился выкинуть из хореографической партитуры их номера, если он не собирался оказаться на соседней больничной койке с Кларой из-за безумных экспериментов Шерлока.

\- Что значит - “не можешь”? - Шерлок обернулся и наградил его гневным взглядом. Точнее, не обернулся, а до такой степени отклонился назад и в сторону, что Джон только диву давался, как тот еще не переломился пополам.

Он поднялся на ноги и поморщился - в больном плече что-то укоризненно задергало. Подойдя к Шерлоку, Джон наклонился и вытянул шею так, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне с его раздраженным взглядом.

\- Это значит, - он пальцем ткнул Шерлока в бок, - что я в жизни такого не сделаю. 

Джон подхватил Шерлока за талию - как раз в тот момент, когда тот начал заваливаться набок - и рывком поставил его на ноги, но рук так и не разомкнул.

Шерлок чуть отстранился, чтобы заглянуть Джону в глаза. Точнее, испепелить его взглядом.

\- Мы отлично сохраним равновесие, если никто не станет бегать по сцене и толкаться.

\- Зато мы будем шататься от усталости, у меня все будет болеть, а ты к тому же еще и такой высокий - уж лучше не рисковать, - они все еще стояли, соприкасаясь торсами, и Джон не собирался сдвигаться с места ни на миллиметр, чтобы Шерлок не принял это за капитуляцию. Импровизируя, он взял Шерлока за руки и поднял их у него над головой, как в прошлый раз, когда они танцевали у Китти.

\- Не-не, руки не опускать, - приказал он, разворачивая Шерлока.

\- Здесь же очередная кульминация, - проворчал Шерлок, но все же позволил Джону осторожно переместить его руки в другую позицию. - А для каждой кульминации нам надо придумать что-то необычное, чтобы обратить на себя внимание.

\- Ну, я вроде как не согласен, - Джон пожал плечами и поджал губы. - Так, теперь ноги вместе, первая позиция. Это же как раз после того пиано, да?

\- Да, мы там расходимся, - тяжко вздохнул Шерлок.

\- Ну тогда, может, лучше останемся в паре и сделаем что-нибудь вместе? А потом пробежка и финальная кульминация.

Шерлок задумчиво уставился куда-то внутрь себя и одновременно на Джона, которому напряжение в теле Шерлока показалось сродни электрическому току.

\- Показывай, - от любопытства Шерлок даже охрип. Он положил ладони на руки Джона, все еще державшие его на уровне нижних ребер.

Джон пошевелил пальцами, и секунду спустя Шерлок вернул руки в верхнюю позицию и расслабился. Джон ощутил ладонями, как исчезает напряжение в теле Шерлока, и тот позволяет себя направлять. 

Джон сглотнул, понимая, какого это требует доверия.

\- Включи музыку, - прошептал он как можно тише, боясь спугнуть этот момент. Шерлок выудил из кармана пульт, нашел композицию, а потом отбросил пульт в сторону.

Они вполсилы повторяли уже найденные движения, но по сути просто стояли на месте, пропуская через себя музыку и вспоминая элементы танца.

\- Вот здесь фуэте, - склонившись к уху Джона, пробормотал Шерлок. 

\- И нырок, - сказал Джон, обозначая элемент легким изменением своей хватки. Их движения возникали и исчезали перед его внутренним взором вместе с движением самой музыки.

\- А здесь линия басов и мои повороты, - казалось, Шерлоку трудно дышать.

Теперь музыка звучала нежнее. Шерлок напрягся, но послушался Джона, когда тот прошептал ему на ухо: “Следуй за мной”.

Джон своей ногой подтолкнул ногу Шерлока в tendu, а затем заставил наклониться назад. Шерлок выпрямился, развернулся и почти инстинктивно сделал мах ногой в сторону. Джон тут же мягко ее поймал, и они снова повернулись вместе. Шерлок опустил ногу, развернулся и встретился взглядом с Джоном. Тот обхватил его руками за бедра, и Шерлок, оттолкнувшись от пола, взмыл вверх. 

Руки у Джона вот-вот готовы были задрожать, но он крепко держал Шерлока. Тот выполнял грациозные движения, которые объяснял Джону считанные мгновения назад. Он был там, наверху, далекий и недосягаемый, в то время, как внизу Джон вращался вокруг собственной оси почти до головокружения.

Не прошло и пяти секунд, как Шерлок снова стоял на полу, перед Джоном, и дышал на удивление тяжело, учитывая хорошую физическую форму.

\- Да, - сказал он, восстанавливая дыхание. Не сводя глаз с Джона, Шерлок скользнул руками вверх к его плечам и один раз коротко сжал их. - Да. Так.

\- Окей, - с трудом выговорил Джон. - Я рад… э… Рад, что тебе понравилось.

\- Сразу после этого уходим в повороты.

\- Да.

\- А потом драматический наклон, который мы репетировали. Я дотрагиваюсь до пола.

\- Ага.

\- И пробежка.

\- М-м.

\- А затем мы снова встречаемся. И в финале прыжок и поддержка во время кульминации.

\- Да… Что?!

Шерлок развернулся и принялся мерить пол быстрыми шагами, вероятно, в такт своим стремительным мыслям. Джон встряхнулся. Его собственные мысли были слегка затуманены и ворочались довольно медленно. Ему показалось… На какое-то мгновение он почти был уверен, что…

\- Я к тебе подбегаю. Прыгаю. Ты меня ловишь, - продолжал говорить Шерлок, теперь из противоположного угла зала.

\- Почти как в “Грязных танцах”, да?

\- Не знаю, что в этом может быть такого грязного, - нахмурился Шерлок. 

Мысли Джона, только-только начавшие приходить в движение, резко застопорились.

\- Издеваешься?

\- Мы сейчас про твой ужасающий вкус в кинематографе или…

\- Нет, Шерлок, про прыжок, - несмотря на раздражение, внутри у Джона заворочалось беспокойство.

\- Почему я издеваюсь? - брови Шерлока съехались к переносице. - Это стандартное решение для кульминации и в балете и в любом другом танце с постановочной хореографией. 

\- Я хочу сказать… - Джон ссутулился. Недавняя эйфория исчезла в преддверии разочарования, которое, как Джон был уверен, он сейчас причинит Шерлоку. - Просто… Мое плечо…

\- Ты только что держал меня целых шесть секунд, практически без видимого напряжения. Вряд ли это смертельно, если ты…

\- Это не одно и то же, - огрызнулся Джон. - Нельзя подвергать риску кульминацию из-за меня и моего… моей травмы.

Шерлок остановился. Он просто стоял и смотрел на Джона - стоял так тихо и неподвижно, что тот почувствовал себя особенно отвратительным образчиком под микроскопом ученого. Джон отвел взгляд, его замутило.

\- Ты должен понимать. Ты же не первый день танцуешь. А теперь еще и Клара…, - Джон крепко зажмурился. Оказалось, что пальцы у него дрожат.

\- Джон, для меня с тобой нет никакого риска, - наконец, тихо проговорил Шерлок. - Если уж на то пошло, это я тебя прошу рискнуть. 

Джон до скрежета стиснул зубы.

\- Все равно, так нельзя, - сказал он, когда, наконец, смог разомкнуть челюсти. - Тебе не следует просить меня о том, что может… Из-за чего ты можешь все потерять.

Шерлок, казалось, хотел ответить, но Джон резко помотал головой.

\- Нет. Подумай об этом. Если я тебя не поймаю, если ты упадешь, и даже если будет очевидно, что все произошло по моей вине… Тебя это тоже выставит в очень плохом свете. В лучшем случае. А ведь я… Я ведь могу покалечить тебя, если не справлюсь, - закончил Джон и снова помотал головой. С решимостью, какой никогда прежде не чувствовал. - И не говори мне, что для человека, который живет танцем, травма - не самое страшное.

Джон ничего не помнил про тот случай. Только то, как лежит на деревянном полу, а над ним склонились люди. Лица у всех встревоженные, но на каждом читается облегчение: “Главное, что это не я”. Такой уж он - балет. Жертвуешь ради него всем, а он тебя предает. И вот ты лежишь неподвижно, весь переломанный, и это совсем не похоже на то, ради чего ты так много работал. 

\- Нет, Шерлок, - Джон поднял взгляд. - Я готов сделать все, что угодно. Только никаких прыжков с разбега.

_“Пожалуйста”._

Глаза Шерлока были словно тающий лед - то колюче-голубые, то бездонно-серебряные. Затем Шерлок повернулся к Джону спиной. 

\- Хорошо, - сказал он едва ли не шепотом. - Никаких прыжков с разбега.

Джон ощущал его разочарование, как горечь во рту. Он посмотрел на покорно сгорбленную спину Шерлока и вспомнил, почему с самого начала отказывался от его предложения. Почему и надеяться никогда не смел, что…

\- Джон, ты меня слушаешь? Нам нужно придумать что-то другое. Я думаю - может, серию поворотов, как в последнем представлении нью-йоркской академии, - Шерлок повернулся и изобразил ногами эти самые повороты. - Ты вообще слышишь, что я говорю?

\- Шерлок, - Джон стиснул руки и сделал глубокий вдох. - Ты же знаешь, если у тебя есть сомнения… хоть какие-нибудь..., ты всегда можешь…

\- Да о чем ты вообще? - вытаращился на него Шерлок.

\- Я просто…

\- Джон, - нетерпеливо перебил Шерлок, быстро подходя к нему. - У нас очень плотный график. И у нас нет времени на твое самоедство, когда я, по-моему, недвусмысленно сказал, что ты… - Шерлок остановился. Сглотнул.

\- Что я? - настаивал Джон.

\- Неважно, - Шерлок, прищурившись, смотрел в окно, на улицу, где сквозь облака наконец-то пробилось солнце.

Джон ждал.

Шерлок вздохнул, нетерпеливо и смущенно. 

\- Тебе об этом говорит каждая секунда нашего танца. Неужели я должен объясняться еще и вслух?

Джон моргнул, склонил голову набок и заглянул Шерлоку в лицо. Тот по-прежнему смотрел в окно.

\- Я бы хотел, - проговорил Джон после того, как целую минуту созерцал сжатые губы Шерлока (те словно являли собой иллюстрацию напряжения, которое Джон ощущал у себя в груди), - попробовать эти нью-йоркские повороты.

Между ними, как мост, протянулось чувство облегчения, и они обменялись улыбками, почти такими же искренними, как и то, что происходило между ними, пока они двигались на танцполе.

\- По-моему, это начинается так, - принялся объяснять Шерлок, и Джон приготовился внимать. Остатки страхов покинули его сердце, как он надеялся - навсегда. Теперь его сердце билось свободно, пока они с Шерлоком снова и снова кружились под музыку.

 

 

Шерлок лишь спустя несколько часов решил сделать перерыв. Джон чуть не упал, осознав, сколько прошло времени. Его живот тут же отозвался жалобным урчанием.

\- О, господи, уже полвторого. Если мы сейчас же не закажем чего-нибудь поесть, я потеряю сознание.

\- Вот поэтому я и прервался, - Шерлок уже застегивал сумку. 

Джон закатил глаза. Впрочем, он уже привык к снисходительной манере Шерлока - иначе его бы здесь давно не было. 

О, боже. Почти шесть часов. Джону показалось, что прошло целых шесть лет. Его взгляд остановился на Шерлоке: тот как раз потягивался, снимая напряжение в спине. Мокрые от пота, растрепанные кудри подрагивали, когда он выгибал позвоночник изящной дугой. Судя по тому, как легко им было находиться рядом друг с другом, они действительно могли быть знакомы эти шесть лет. А ведь каких-то две недели назад Джон даже не знал, кто такой Шерлок. 

И вот они здесь. Неразрывно соединенные друг с другом. Их будущее так прочно связано, словно Шерлок заковал Джона в цепи.

\- Пойдем к китайцам? - Джон встряхнулся, пока окончательно не погрузился в раздумья. Хватит с него размышлений на сегодня.

Шерлок наморщил нос.

\- О, господи! Вот только не говори, что ты из этих танцовщиков, которые повернуты на своем весе и ничего не едят, кроме салата! - ухмыльнулся Джон.

\- Очень важно вести здоровый образ жизни, - надулся Шерлок. - В нашей профессии внешность играет намного большую роль, чем должна бы.

\- Что ты говоришь? - фыркнул Джон и поспешно добавил, чтобы предупредить пламенную речь о недостатках их профессии. - Это был риторический вопрос. А ты точно не сможешь осилить немного ло-мейна? Или пару-тройку дим-самов?

Шерлок колебался, и Джон решил ковать железо, пока горячо.

\- Да ладно тебе, - подначивал он. Его вкусовые рецепторы уже ощущали это совершенство: жирная жареная лапша в остром соусе и яркий вкус риса с горошком. 

\- У тебя такой вид, будто ты сейчас упадешь в обморок.

Джон и не заметил, когда Шерлок успел к нему подойти. Теперь он стоял рядом и рассматривал Джона с беспокойством, медленно, но верно переходящим в панику. 

\- Это все из-за мыслей о китайской еде. Так понесемся же скорей за едой на вынос, - Джон с удовольствием наблюдал, как Шерлок закатил глаза и застонал.

\- Ужасно, Джон. Просто ужасно.

\- Но мы ведь все равно пойдем?

Они сняли куртки со станка и направились к выходу.

\- За такой каламбур тебя надо оставить без обеда.

\- И все же? - улыбка Джона повторяла улыбку, игравшую на губах Шерлока.

\- И все же сейчас это звучит ужасно здорово, - признал Шерлок, и Джон, наконец, рассмеялся. - Тут есть одно местечко, и я знаю хозяина…

\- Ну, как всегда, - пробормотал Джон.

Они вышли на улицу под аккомпанемент хлопнувшей двери и довольного смеха Шерлока. 

 

Купив еды, Шерлок и Джон вернулись в студию и устроились на полу под станком. Привалившись спиной к стене, они передавали друг другу лотки с едой. Царило непринужденное молчание. Размышляя о том, насколько это непохоже на тот их первый, неловкий ужин у Анджело, Шерлок чувствовал, как тепло от плеча Джона перетекает в его плечо. 

Шерлок начинал ценить надежность Джона в танце. Это было хорошее качество для партнера, и это было… приятно. Так же приятно, как и то, что Джон оставался непреклонным - даже тогда, когда они спорили, кому достанется последний кусочек мяса. 

Отставив последний лоток, Джон довольно застонал, похлопал себя по животу и радостно посмотрел на Шерлока.

Тот поспешно отвел взгляд и уставился на тот самый горошек с рисом, который Джон так ему разрекламировал. А Джон все продолжал на него смотреть. Шерлок медленно жевал и ждал, пока Джон наберется смелости сказать то, что он уже часами удерживал в себе.

\- Знаешь, - начал Джон, и Шерлок приготовился к неизбежному. - Ты действительно хороший танцовщик. 

\- Да, - Шерлок ожидал реплики с более разрушительными последствиями. - Но..?

\- С чего ты взял, что будет какое-то “но”?

\- Всегда есть какое-то “но”, - вздохнул Шерлок и поставил свой пустой лоток в лоток Джона. - И какое у тебя “но”?

\- Вообще, это не то, чтобы “но”, - Джон взглянул ему в глаза. - Скорее, вопрос. Один друг рассказал мне, что…

\- Ты спросишь, наконец, или нет? Ты не тот человек, который ходит вокруг да около, а я не тот человек, чьи чувства так легко ранить. 

\- И это хорошо, - было почти видно, как Джон набирается храбрости. - А почему ты почти никогда ни с кем не танцуешь? Почему ты не… Почему тебе так трудно найти партнера?

Шерлок пожал плечами и стал рассматривать потолок. Солнце прокладывало себе путь по небу и отбрасывало узор из теней на пол. 

\- Все люди идиоты, - сказать это оказалось легче, чем представлялось Шерлоку.

\- А я? - помолчав, спросил Джон.

\- Ты тоже, - не удержавшись, фыркнул Шерлок. Он откинул голову назад и повернулся к Джону. Тот с непроницаемым выражением лица ждал ответа. Шерлок мягко улыбнулся. - Но меньше, чем остальные.

\- Хм-м, - в воцарившемся молчании было буквально слышно, как Джон думает. Но потом он пришел к какому-то решению, мысли его стали тише, и он поерзал у Шерлока под боком. - Ну, спасибо, что ли.

Шерлок улыбнулся и закрыл глаза. После еды в животе у него было тепло и тяжело - не слишком привычное ощущение. Он все еще не был уверен, что в итоге его не затошнит от китайской еды. Чувствуя, как его начинает клонить в сон, Шерлок с неудовольствием подумал, что потребуется слишком много энергии, чтобы переварить съеденное, а у него куча дел. 

\- Давай отдохнем от балета, - пытаясь стряхнуть с себя сонливость, Шерлок лениво потянулся пальцами рук к пальцам ног. - Поработаем пока над свингом.

Прислонившийся к нему Джон был таким же теплым и тяжелым, как он сам. Шерлок только сейчас осознал, как близко они сидят. Он с легким раздражением подумал, что такая невнимательность для него нехарактерна, и еще решительнее попытался взбодриться.

\- Шерлок, я сейчас не в настроении заниматься такими энергичными вещами, как свинг, и тебе придется с этим смириться, - Джону, похоже, тоже не хотелось шевелиться.

\- Но у нас же… - резко повернулся к нему Шерлок.

\- Расписание, я знаю, - зевнул Джон. – Десять минут погоды не сделают.

От растерянности Шерлок впал в ступор – еще одно чувство, с которым он понятия не имел, как бороться. Судя по всему, у Джона хорошо получалось вызывать в нем такие чувства.

\- И чем ты предлагаешь занять эти десять минут? - Шерлок нервно забарабанил пальцами по полу. Джон приоткрыл глаз и прожег взглядом его руку. Шерлок перестал. - Ты же не собираешься спать? - раздраженно продолжил он.

Джон застонал и выпрямился.

\- Ладно, давай тогда поговорим.

\- Поговорим? – наморщил нос Шерлок.

\- Да. Это когда ты открываешь рот, и из него вылетают слова.

\- Мы и так говорим, - Шерлок намеренно проигнорировал сарказм Джона.

\- Нет, я имею в виду, поговорим о других вещах, - Шерлок не привык чувствовать на себе пристальные взгляды, подобные тому, каким наградил его Джон. - Хотя… я начинаю подозревать… У тебя ведь есть в жизни еще что-то, кроме балета?

Вместо ответа Шерлок скомкал салфетку, бросил ее в коробку, а коробку отодвинул. Когда он повернулся к Джону, тот все еще смотрел на него, но уже мягче. Ни с того ни с сего, Джон пихнул его коленом. Шерлок резко перевел взгляд на их ноги.

\- Ну и ноги у тебя, - пробормотал Джон. Шерлок проследил, куда тот смотрит. – Бедные твои ноги.

Шерлок подтянул колени к груди. Он почувствовал себя голым. Мозоли, несколько почерневших ногтей, постепенно меняющих цвет на фиолетовый, мешанина костей и мышц под огрубевшей кожей – признак профессии. Шерлока уже давно не шокировал этот вид. Разве Джон забыл, что такова участь всех, кто посвятил свою жизнь балету?

Джон только помотал головой.

\- Я просто хочу сказать, что наши ноги, а твои в особенности, время от времени заслуживают перерыва.

\- Нет, - отозвался, помолчав, Шерлок. – То есть, да - у меня, конечно, есть другие вещи в жизни. Я люблю хорошие детективы и поверхностно интересуюсь апиологией. Но все второстепенно по сравнению с танцем, потому что танец – это… все. И я должен продолжать заниматься танцем, потому что мне иначе не дадут им заниматься, понимаешь?

Шерлоку хотелось, чтобы Джон посмотрел куда-нибудь еще. Его глаза были слишком глубокими, слишком ясными, а теперь Джон открыл рот и, наверное, собирался рассмеяться. Вместо этого он просто просил:

\- Апиологией? Правда?

Вместо Джона рассмеялся Шерлок – коротко и удивленно.

\- Да, правда, - признался он. – Мой дед жил за городом, и у него была пасека. Мне нравилось играть среди ульев. А мой брат боялся пчел и не лез ко мне.

\- У тебя есть брат, - Джон улыбнулся и склонил голову набок.

\- К несчастью, - Шерлок закатил глаза. – Он старше меня, до омерзения богат и является покровителем искусств, из-за чего ошибочно считает, что это дает ему право контролировать каждый аспект моей карьеры.

\- А у меня старшая сестра, - с сочувствием сказал Джон. – Так что я тебя понимаю. Очень жаль, что у тебя с братом такие отношения. Похоже, он настоящая заноза в заднице. 

Шерлок согласно замычал.

\- Когда я решил заниматься у Лестрада, брат похитил его и допрашивал на каком-то складе. И это не первый такой случай, - задумчиво произнес Шерлок. Надо было найти способ отучить его тянуть свои жирные ручонки к людям, которых Шерлок впускал в свою жизнь.

Джон вдруг замер. Повернувшись, Шерлок увидел, что его лицо никак не может определиться с оттенком - зеленым или белым. 

\- Джон, ты в порядке? – Шерлок так и знал, что не надо было брать китайскую еду.

\- Отлично, просто… - Джон с видимым трудом сглотнул. – По-моему, я уже знаком с твоим братом.

\- Только не говори мне, что он… - чувствуя, что потерпел поражение, Шерлок обреченно ссутулился.

\- Ага, - Джон кивнул и уставился куда-то перед собой. – О да, еще как.

Шерлок был готов выйти из себя, но тут Джон, к его удивлению, рассмеялся.

\- Почему ты смеешься? Почему ты не сердишься? – искренне удивился Шерлок. Когда это произошло с Лестрадом, Шерлоку потом было заявлено, что “похищать людей просто не принято, похабная вы семейка”.

\- Вообще-то я готов пожать ему руку, если встречу его еще раз.

Нет, все-таки, в еде определенно что-то было.

\- По его милости я и решил… Ну, не по его милости… Но он заставил меня задуматься о том, чего я себя лишу, если откажу тебе.

Шерлок открыл рот. Закрыл.

\- Правда? – спросил он.

Джон серьезно кивнул.

\- Я хотел попросить прощения за это, - тихо сказал он, помолчав. – Я тогда… И я… Ну, ты – это ты, а я – это я. Ну, ты же себя видел, господи. Меня нельзя обвинить в том, что я подумал… В том, что я несу, есть хоть какой-то смысл?

\- Нет, - честно признался Шерлок. Он до сих пор не мог представить себе серьезной причины, по которой Джон мог бы ему отказать, но был уверен, что у Джона была куча причин дурацких. Однако сейчас это не имело значения. Джон был здесь. Джон танцевал с ним. Этого было достаточно.

\- Ну, вот, - вздохнул Джон, впрочем, без особого огорчения.

Они снова погрузились в молчание. Снаружи гудел город, создавая постоянный ритм, неизвестный ни одному музыкальному жанру. Город дышал, как живой организм. У него было свое собственное бьющееся сердце.

Джон глубоко вздохнул.

\- Вот это и называется «разговаривать». Вроде как. И это было приятно, Шерлок. Но я начинаю тебя понимать.

\- Да?

Джон встал, отряхнул руки, широко и открыто улыбнулся и потянул Шерлока за собой. 

\- Мы гораздо лучше разговариваем в танце, - посмеиваясь, он повел Шерлока на танцпол.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Маленькая фуга соль минор” - одна из наиболее узнаваемых мелодий Баха. Аранжировку, которую используют Джон и Шерлок, можно найти [здесь](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IPIRsFRUrKI).


	6. Глава 6

Вторник, 22 декабря

 

\- Или ты, черт подери, считаешь до восьми, или я подам на тебя в суд и потребую компенсацию моральной травмы!

\- Я считаю до восьми, но оно, вот это вот твое движение, не ложится на такой счет, - обиженно запротестовал Шерлок, выпрямляясь во весь рост. Обычно этого было достаточно, чтобы Джон либо отстал, либо разозлился еще больше. Шерлок надеялся на первое.

Но получилось, конечно, последнее.

Джон даже не думал оставлять его в покое. Он подошел ближе, взял Шерлока за руки и развел их в стороны - в привычную расслабленную позицию.

\- Считай, - процедил он сквозь зубы. Его глаза приобрели стальной блеск и ясно давали понять, что Джон не потерпит никаких возражений.

Шерлок не мог долго сопротивляться. В отместку он раздраженно фыркнул Джону в лицо, однако выполнил то, что от него требовали.

\- Раз, два, три, четыре, - скривив рот, он принялся отсчитывать ритм, который они отрабатывали сегодня весь день. Да и всю прошлую неделю тоже.

Редкие моменты, которые им удавалось улучить для совместных репетиций, были на вес золота: Шерлок готовился к заключительным спектаклями “Щелкунчика”, а Джон вел занятия в студии балета. К тому же, неумолимо приближалась традиционная предпраздничная суета. Джон, вероятно, поедет на праздники к своей семье, а Шерлок попытается избежать визита к своей. А там уже и Новый Год, а следом за ним - их выступления.

Шерлок уже практически полностью расписал хореографию для балетного номера, оставалось только его исполнить, чтобы посмотреть, какая складывается картина. Пока что хореография позволяла внести многочисленные изменения. Что касается свинга - здесь Шерлоку пришлось начинать с нуля. Ему предстояло еще многому научиться, не говоря уже о нарабатывании инстинктов и необходимой для фристайла коммуникативности. Конечно, между ними присутствовала естественная химия (Шерлок ощущал ее в каждом движении - тот самый приятный трепет во всех нервных окончаниях, который заставлял их с Джоном двигаться в унисон), но одной химии было недостаточно.

Логика подсказывала Шерлоку, что времени у них еще много, однако он все равно не мог побороть панику. Панику и раздражение, которые сковывали его по рукам и ногам при мысли о том, что у него просто не получается! У него уже целый день ничего не получалось. Даже одно мгновение, проведенное в таком состоянии, вызывало у Шерлока дискомфорт - а тут такое!

Когда его тело в очередной раз отказалось следовать командам тела Джона, Шерлок высвободил руки и воздел их к потолку в приступе раздражения. Вместо синхронности, которая стала уже привычной, что-то постоянно шло не так.

\- Если бы мне вкололи наркотики и попросили изобрести новый танцевальный стиль, я бы и тогда придумал что-то более логичное, - воскликнул Шерлок и отошел в сторону. С потолка лился яркий, веселый солнечный свет, который ужасно его бесил. На дворе зима, черт подери! Все кругом должно быть холодным, резким и жестким, как этот идиотский танец. - Что ты вообще нашел в своем дурацком свинге? В нем же…

\- Эй, - предупреждающе перебил его Джон, но Шерлок опрометчиво продолжал.

\- … никакой красоты, никакой чувственности, никакой грации. Ты просто толкаешь меня в разные стороны, машешь ногами ни с того ни с сего и…

\- Эй! - на этот раз Джону удалось завладеть его вниманием. Голос Джона прозвучал так неожиданно строго, что Шерлок в мгновение ока растерял свою воинственность и захотел свернуться виноватым клубочком. Казалось, весь его боевой запал перешел к Джону. 

Шерлок сглотнул и молча уставился на него с противоположной стороны зала.

\- Позволь напомнить, - голос у Джона был таким до ужаса мягким, что у Шерлока по спине забегали мурашки. - Ты сам это предложил, не я.

“И уже начинаю об этом сожалеть”, - хотел было сказать Шерлок, но благоразумно промолчал. В конце концов, это и наполовину не соответствовало действительности.

Не здесь и не с Джоном.

Вместо этого он как следует подумал и сказал:

\- Напомни, почему.

\- Я не знаю… - даже с такого расстояния Шерлок почувствовал, как вскипел Джон.

\- Нет, Джон, - вздохнул Шерлок. Необъяснимое, невысказанное нечто между ними прогнулось под собственной тяжестью, грозя сломаться. - Ты.

У Джона во взгляде забрезжило понимание, и он отвернулся. Шерлок вздохнул от облегчения, когда Джон перестал мрачно на него таращиться. Сам же Джон расправил плечи и медленно направился к магнитофону.

Зазвучал пульсирующий, медленный джазовый ритм, который так не соответствовал результатам исследований Шерлока.

\- Я начал с балета, потом перешел на бальные танцы, - заговорил Джон почти невпопад. Он шел, чуть покачиваясь вместе с музыкой, двигая плечами с каждым тактом, с каждым шагом вперед. Он шел медленно, почти крадучись, и это каким-то образом отдавалось эхом у Шерлока в позвоночнике, вызывая у него желание отступить.

Джон шел все дальше и говорил все больше. Это было почти бессвязное бормотание, и оно вместе с Джоном подкрадывалось к завороженному Шерлоку.

\- Но свинг же другой, понимаешь. Счет на восемь, не на шесть. Быстрее, легче, смелее..

Музыка сама по себе затихла. Джон услышал паузу и напрягся, а Шерлок, почувствовав его напряжение, совсем замер.

Взрыв. Медный тромбон и в такт ему - низкий бас. Они громом обрушились на Шерлока и ошеломили его, но этот взрыв оказался ничем по сравнению с самим Джоном. Тот перестал быть человеком и стал цветом, движением, музыкой. После того напряжения, в котором Шерлок угадал ожидание, Джон взлетел в прыжке. Руки устремлены к небу, одна нога вытянута вперед, другая отведена назад и согнута. Тело Джона напоминало восклицательный знак, и это казалось только началом восклицания.

Не успел Джон приземлиться - мягко и пружинисто - как тут же сорвался с места в уверенном вращении, напоминая туго скрученную пружину, которая постепенно распрямляется. Поглощенный этим зрелищем, Шерлок не сразу осознал, насколько близко очутился от него Джон, но теперь этого нельзя было не заметить: тот прекратил вращение, опустился перед ним на одно колено и откинулся назад, широко раскинув руки в пародийном жесте “сдаюсь!”

Шерлоку хотелось упасть перед ним на колени. Хотелось аплодировать. Но он мог только смотреть на Джона во все глаза.

Джон поднял на него взгляд.

\- У тебя получится, - сказал он, пытаясь отдышаться. И если словам не хватало убедительности, то устремленный на Шерлока взгляд кобальтовых глаз был более чем красноречивым. Этот взгляд говорил: “Я верю в тебя”.

\- Я бы хотел попробовать еще раз, - с трудом сглотнув, проговорил Шерлок. Джон просиял, но эта улыбка была не похожа на его стремительный танец - она медленно расцветала у него на губах. 

\- Хорошо, - сказал он, успокаивая дыхание. - Хорошо. 

Шерлок подал ему руку и потянул вверх. Они оказались лицом к лицу.

\- Хорошо, - повторил Шерлок. Это показалось ему странным, потому что обычно он старался ничего не повторять. Но... он забыл, что у Джона был талант все путать у него в голове и заставлять его обо всем забывать, а теперь он стоял слишком близко, и думать было тяжело, и дышать тоже тяжело, и с каждым вздохом Шерлок чувствовал, что прикасается к Джону, мягкому и надежному одновременно.

\- Ну что? - почти смеясь, спросил Джон. Казалось, он был беспечен до легкомыслия, но что-то в выражении его лица оставалось совершенно серьезным.

Шерлок молча покачал головой. Он продолжал крепко держаться за Джона.

\- Нет? Или ты не знаешь? - облизнул губы Джон.

\- Давай просто танцевать, - взмолился Шерлок. Но вместо нетерпеливого требования его слова прозвучали, как неуверенный шепот.

\- Это лучше разговоров, - милосердно согласился Джон.

\- Да, - искренне кивнул Шерлок.

\- Ладно. Тогда давай повторим пару движений, которые ты уже знаешь. Начнем сначала и дойдем до того момента, на котором застряли, хорошо? - спросил Джон.

Снова повторение. Но оно не раздражало. Это было доброе повторение. 

\- Хорошо, - эхом отозвался Шерлок с явным облегчением.

Джон положил руку ему на бок, а Шерлок вцепился Джону в плечо. Их свободные руки встретились, пальцы переплелись. Рука Джона казалась такой маленькой в его руке. 

\- Нет, ниже, - скомандовал Джон, опуская их руки с силой, которая с каждым днем удивляла Шерлока все меньше.

Они стояли друг напротив друга.

\- Считай, - сказал Джон, и в этот раз Шерлок послушался. Входя в ритм, Шерлок и Джон стали покачиваться из стороны в сторону. По знаку Джона они разошлись и снова сошлись, а затем - быстрое движение, и вот уже Шерлок делает поворот под поднятой рукой Джона.

\- Я по-прежнему считаю, - заметил Шерлок, возвращаясь в исходную позицию, - что поворот лучше делать тебе, потому что ты ниж…

\- Цыц, - оборвал его Джон, не сбиваясь с ритма. Однако было заметно, что он усиленно думает: губы поджаты, а глаза танцуют так же, как и ноги. - Еще раз.

Они снова разошлись. Шерлок сделал разворот, но Джон не прекращал движения, и они оказались повернуты лицом в разные стороны. Это придало динамики тому, что могло оказаться скучным стандартным набором элементов. Шерлок начал понимать, как с помощью постепенного добавления нюансов к чему-то простому и незамысловатому можно создать то, что Джон назвал решительным и смелым. 

В этот раз Джон сделал разворот под рукой Шерлока, и, наконец, они снова оказались ближе друг к другу. 

\- Свитч, - пробормотал Джон, поворачиваясь к Шерлоку, а тот продолжал держать руки разведенными в стороны. Их ладони ненадолго разомкнулись, пока Джон делал поворот, но тут же пальцы Джона снова скользнули в ладонь Шерлока.

\- Твоя очередь.

\- Да, - с нетерпением сказал Шерлок. Они соприкоснулись ладонями, а затем Шерлок пригнулся, и Джон крутанул его еще в одном повороте. - Чарльстон? - спросил Шерлок, снова взяв Джона за руки. 

Во время финального вращения Джон обхватил его сзади и прижался грудью к изгибу спины Шерлока. Тот сдвинулся чуть в сторону, и они снова повторили это движение, только теперь Джон придерживал Шерлока рукой за спину, а другой рукой крепко сжимал его руку. Шерлок слышал дыхание Джона, ощущал его движение рядом и легкое изменение в темпе, когда они перешли к чарльстону, резко вскинув руки.

Они молча повторили эту часть, на этот раз делая синхронные махи ногами и вкладывая больше драйва в движения.

Шерлок опустил руки, Джон взял его за предплечья. Шерлок отчаянно считал про себя, но знал, что пропустил счет. Однако при виде уверенных рук партнера на своих собственных руках его охватывала беспечность. Внезапное спокойствие, глубокое и непоколебимое, как океан, в котором Шерлок прежде так боялся утонуть.

Джон подтолкнул его, Шерлок закрыл глаза, сделал легкий поворот и снова вернулся в исходную позицию. Он верил в свою способность чувствовать, в способность Джона просто быть. Из затуманенного спокойствием уголка сознания, Шерлок наблюдал, как руки Джона оплетают его, словно лианы, как одна ладонь ложится ему на затылок, а другая на талию, заставляя отклониться назад. Все еще держа одну руку высоко над головой, другой рукой Шерлок обхватил Джона за шею. 

Отклоняясь все ниже и ниже, Шерлок повсюду ощущал гравитацию, единственной защитой от которой были надежные руки Джона. Оба замерли: Джон почти под прямым углом к нему, а Шерлок в считанных дюймах от пола. 

Подвешенный. Почти невесомый.

Да. Идеально.

\- Шерлок, - дыхание Джона щекотало ему ухо. - Можешь открыть глаза.

Веки Шерлока затрепетали. Он открыл глаза, а затем снова закрыл их, когда Джон его поцеловал. 

У Шерлока кружилась голова: после танца ему не хватало воздуха, а теперь нежные губы Джона отнимали у него дыхание. Эти губы, легкие как перышко, тоже танцевали, едва касаясь его собственных губ, пока что-то не приблизило их, не притянуло ближе: ах да, это же была его, Шерлока, рука, неуклюже запутавшаяся в торчащих волосах у Джона на затылке - это она заставляла их губы так чудесно совмещаться.

Легкое прикосновение языка. Шерлок приоткрыл губы в жадном поиске чего-то большего, но почувствовал лишь еще одно легкое прикосновение к собственному языку, а потом Джон чуть отодвинулся. У Шерлока вырвался жалобный стон.

Когда Джон отстранился, Шерлок чуть не упал - одной рукой он продолжал хвататься за воротник Джона и тянуть его к себе. Но Джон - вечно непоколебимый, вечно надежный Джон - легко рассмеялся, подхватил его и вернул их обоих в вертикальное положение.

Теперь Шерлок, медленно дыша, смотрел на Джона сверху вниз. Джон отвел взгляд, но только на мгновение, и Шерлок увидел, как в уголке его губ появляется заразительная улыбка.

“Губы” - подумал Шерлок, - “которые я целовал”.

Джон встретился с Шерлоком взглядом. Его глаза были такие ослепительно синие, что это мигом вернуло Шерлока к действительности, и он, задыхаясь, вынырнул на поверхность.

\- Я… мне… - у Шерлока заплетался язык, который все еще хранил воспоминания о прикосновении другого языка. - Мне надо идти. Я… У меня урок. С Лестрадом. Нельзя опаздывать, - он вывернулся из объятий Джона и, спотыкаясь от головокружения, метнулся к своим вещам.

\- Шерлок, подожди.

Замешательство Джона, повисшее между ними в воздухе, ощущалось физически.

Шерлок упрямо продолжал свой путь по тропе войны: сбросил туфли, схватил сумку. Во всяком случае попытался - не получалось унять дрожь в руках.

Молчание тоже ощущалось физически. У Шерлока снова участилось дыхание. Казалось, что оно - быстрое и громкое, как прибой - вот-вот поглотит его целиком. Шерлок, задыхаясь, словно барахтался в волнах, но когда он повернулся к Джону, то был встречен спокойствием тихой гавани: Джон был спокоен, как остров в этом огромном пустом пространстве, где его оставил Шерлок.

Быть может, подумалось ему, к этому все и шло. Его взгляд бегло охватил поникшие плечи Джона, слабо сжатые кулаки. Быть может, Джон был таким же утопающим, как и он сам.

\- Шерлок, я не хотел… Если ты против, ничего не будет. Мне очень жаль. Извини, если я перешагнул черту или…

\- Нет, все в порядке, - выпалил Шерлок. - Я правда опаздываю.

\- Ради бога, у тебя вчера был последний спектакль. Через три дня Рождество, черт подери. Вряд ли в театре станут…

\- У меня есть обязательства, Джон, - вздохнул Шерлок. - Ты же знаешь Академию.

Джон переступил с ноги на ногу и потер затылок. 

\- По-моему, нам надо погово… Нет. Наверное, ничего, - он вздохнул, на его лице промелькнуло озабоченное и усталое выражение. - Ну что, тогда до завтра? До нашей встречи с Грегом, - он снова переступил с ноги на ногу. Шерлок отвел взгляд. 

\- Да. Я тебе напишу.

Так они и стояли - не глядя ни друг на друга, ни на что-либо еще. Джон был великолепен. Шерлок видел его лишь боковым зрением, но исходивший от Джона свет все еще обжигал губы Шерлока.

\- Пока, - наконец, произнес Шерлок, когда стало понятно, что Джон так ничего больше и не скажет. Шерлок коротко кивнул и направился к двери, всю дорогу ощущая позвоночником взгляд Джона.

Когда дверь распахнулась, Шерлок поежился от холодного зимнего ветра. Конечно же, только поэтому.

 

Среда, 23-е декабря

\- Что-что ты сделал?!

\- О, господи, да знаю я, - простонал Джон и потер лоб. Он уединился с телефоном там, где в школе “Китти” обычно сидели наблюдающие за занятиями родители учеников. Сейчас здесь было пусто. Большинство родителей с сердечными благодарностями забрали детей после последнего, предпраздничного урока. В зале, прислонившись спиной к зеркалу и устремив взгляд в сторону одностороннего окна в стене, сидела Бет и, судя по ее виду, скучала. Джон ей сочувствовал. Он с нежностью подумал, что они оба имеют привычку слишком часто ждать Шерлока Холмса.

Впрочем, сейчас у него были проблемы поважнее. Прижав телефон к уху, он постарался забиться в самый темный угол. 

\- Я знаю, что свалял дурака, и… - Он умолк и тяжело вздохнул. - Я просто… Мне тогда показалось, что так будет правильно, - признался он. 

\- Боже, умоляю, избавь меня от кровавых подробностей, - Грег на другом конце провода наверняка сидел со стаканчиком пива и тоже сожалел о всех тех моментах, когда поджидал Шерлока Холмса. Предполагалось, что Шерлок захватит Джона и Бет, а потом все они отправятся домой к Лестраду - утрясти последние детали по поводу прослушивания, которое состоится… Господи, уже меньше, чем через две недели. 

Но Шерлока, разумеется, нигде нельзя было найти.

Джон подумал, что, может, это и к лучшему. После того, что он натворил, у него тряслись руки. Джон вцепился в телефон, ожидая, что Лестрад даст ему один из тех своевременных дельных советов, к которым он успел привыкнуть за недолгое время их дружбы.

Совета, однако, не последовало.

\- Ну? - Джон стиснул зубы. - И что мне делать? Ты знаешь его лучше, чем я.

\- Мы с ним знакомы уже пять лет, но... Нет. Я его не знаю, - ответил, наконец, Лестрад.

\- Грег, - с отчаянием в голосе простонал Джон. - Тебе полагается сказать что-нибудь мудрое.

\- Например? По-моему, это самое мудрое, что я мог тебе сказать.

Голос Лестрада звучал тепло, и паника Джона чуть приутихла. К нему стало возвращаться спокойствие, которое покидало его всякий раз, стоило вспомнить о поцелуе. Боже. Этот поцелуй. Странные и прекрасные губы Шерлока двигались так странно и прекрасно в такт его собственным губам. В этом поцелуе было столько невинности и жажды, что у Джона разрывалось сердце…

\- Джон! Джон, послушай, перестань. Лучше тебя Шерлока, наверное, никто не знает. Может, ты знаешь его даже лучше, чем этот поганец сам себя знает. Надо подождать. Ты сам поймешь, что нужно будет сказать.

\- Джон, - послышался другой голос. Другой - и при этом очень, очень знакомый. Джон резко обернулся и увидел Шерлока. Тот стоял, прислонившись к двери, из-за которой торчала голова Бет. Эти двое, казалось, висели в тонком луче света, прорезавшего темноту, где скрывался Джон. Вокруг них танцевали пылинки.

\- А… Я тебе перезвоню, - прохрипел Джон и дал отбой. Он выпрямился и взглянул на Бет. - Ты готова? - спросил он вместо того, чтобы обратиться к Шерлоку.

Бет вздохнула, закатила глаза и исчезла за дверью.

Теперь здесь был только Шерлок. Он так и стоял, омываемый светом, а Джон торчал в угольно-черной тени.

Полоса света стала шире - это Шерлок шагнул внутрь. Потом щелкнул замок, и свет полностью исчез, словно огромное чудовище зевнуло и проглотило солнце.

\- Джон, я бы хотел... - начал он.

Джон издал какой-то сдавленный звук. Это были скомканные слова, которые так и не обрели форму, но их все равно оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы заставить Шерлока замолчать - тот просто сосредоточил внимание на Джоне, и с каждой секундой оно становилось все интенсивнее. Джону безумно хотелось поерзать. Или вздрогнуть. Или отвести взгляд. Вместо этого он собрал в кулак остатки воли и шагнул навстречу Шерлоку.

\- Здесь для этого не место, - пробормотал Джон.

Шерлок все смотрел на него своим изучающим взглядом. В темноте выражение его лица было совершенно непроницаемым и ни о чем Джону не говорило - в конце концов, не все так хорошо читали по лицам, как сам Шерлок. Господи, уже из-за одного этого можно сойти с ума от отчаяния. 

Однако чем ближе Джон подходил, тем больше он видел. Словно возникая из недр черной дыры, непостижимым образом преодолев ее разрушительное притяжение, на лице Шерлока постепенно проявлялись едва заметные нюансы: вот затрепетали веки, когда Джон подошел ближе; вот приоткрылись губы, а голова повернулась к Джону; вот участилось дыхание. Джон стоял так близко, что мог его обнять. Так близко, что можно было поддаться порыву, который однажды уже чуть все не разрушил. 

Джон подался вперед, протянул руку и, не касаясь Шерлока, отпер дверь.

\- И не время, - продолжил он. Ему не понравилось то, как одиноко прозвучали эти слова. 

Шерлок окаменел - еще сильнее, чем когда Джон его поцеловал - а затем резко дернул дверную ручку. Свет затопил комнату, и пальто Шерлока, как темное пятно, растворилось в этом свете. 

Джон сглотнул и вышел вслед за Шерлоком.

 

 

\- Вы с мистером Джоном встречаетесь? - выпалила Бет. Она сидела напротив и решительно смотрела на него, выпятив губу.

Молчание затягивалось, наполняя собой такси. 

\- Нет, - отозвался, наконец, Шерлок и напомнил себе, что этот ответ не имел никаких вопросительных ноток, потому что он, Шерлок, об этом вовсе не задумывался, было смешно даже предположить такое, а у него и без того есть о чем...

\- Но вы же все время вместе, - растерялась Бет, забыв про свой требовательный тон.

Шерлок прищурился.

\- И он теперь постоянно говорит о тебе на уроках, - она вздохнула, возвела очи горе и обреченно помотала головой. - Ну да, о ком же еще ему говорить.

Шерлок, который одновременно размышлял, где она набралась таких драматических замашек, и пытался успокоить дыхание, решил, наконец, прекратить этот дурацкий допрос. Он выпрямился на сиденье и задрал подбородок.

\- Мы партнеры. Мы вместе танцуем.

\- О.., - она вытаращилась на него в искреннем изумлении. Очевидно, такая мысль раньше не приходила ей в голову. - Вы… танцуете балет?

\- Да, - Шерлок почувствовал, как лицо его расплывается в очень, ну просто очень самодовольной улыбке.

\- Но ты никогда не танцуешь па-де-де. С тобой же никто не хочет танцевать.

Улыбка Шерлока стала чуть менее самодовольной. Сидевший рядом с ним Джон шумно выдохнул через нос. Шерлок откинулся на спинку сиденья и уставился в окно.

\- Разумеется, это не так, - сказал Шерлок. - И кроме балета мы еще танцуем свинг.

\- Ты? Свинг? - фыркнула Бет. - Ты же балетный танцовщик, это все знают.

\- Бет, - резко оборвал ее Джон. Такси остановилось. - Так, мы приехали. Слава богу, а то я уже хотел выпрыгнуть в окно, лишь бы вас не слышать.

\- Правда? - Шерлок уставился на него с неподдельным интересом.

\- Господи, Шерл… Нет, конечно нет, - Джон повернулся к Бет и устало ей улыбнулся. Впрочем, когда он заговорил, в голосе его звучали авторитетные нотки. - Сколько я говорю о Шерлоке, тебя не касается.

\- Но вы же о нем говорите, - возразила Бет. Шерлок увидел, как в глазах у нее заплясали чертики, и его охватил восхищенный ужас. - И к тому же часто.

\- Ну хватит уже. Мне, между прочим, пора ехать дальше, - вмешался таксист и решительно постучал по счетчику.

\- Да, извините, - спохватился Джон и протянул ему деньги. 

Шерлок тут же добавил цвет румянца на лице Джона к целому каталогу оттенков его кожи, которые успел отметить за недолгое время знакомства - и нахмурился. Он мог отличить красные пятна на груди Джона после долгой репетиции свинга от длинных розовых полос у него на шее, когда они разогревались для балета. Он знал, какого цвета бывает румянец у Джона, если тот смущен, но то, что он видел сейчас, было чем-то гораздо большим, чем...

\- Господи, вы выйдете когда-нибудь или нет? - прервал его мысли таксист.

Шерлок одарил его высокомерным взглядом - впрочем, ему было далеко до того взгляда, который достался таксисту от Бет. Выбираясь из машины, она наклонилась к Шерлоку и злорадно прошептала: “Ты на него пялишься”.

Подумав, что это плохой способ задушить в зародыше приближающуюся катастрофу, Шерлок состроил Бет яростную гримасу, но когда он повернулся к Джону, лицо его было совершенно бесстрастным. Краем глаза Шерлок заметил, как Бет тоже старательно изображает святую невинность. Возможно, Лестрад был в чем-то прав, когда утверждал, будто его дочь восхищается Шерлоком. 

Втроем они поднялись на крыльцо и еще не успели позвонить в дверь, а Лестрад, со смесью гнева и веселья на лице, уже стоял, прислонившись к дверному косяку.

\- Знаешь, - сказал он небрежно, - всю эту мудреную систему вопросов и ответов я придумал для того, чтобы мою дочь никто не смог похитить. Но на тот случай, когда мою дочь просто где-нибудь забудут, я придумать ничего не смог.

\- Я был занят, - отмахнулся Шерлок.

Лестрад не обратил на него внимания. Он поманил Бет к себе, та радостно подошла и прижалась к отцу.

\- Ну, что скажешь, малыш? Простим его?

\- Только если мне можно будет посмотреть на репетицию, - Бет старалась выглядеть обиженной, но во взгляде серьезных карих глаз было слишком много надежды. 

Лестрад рассмеялся, и даже Джон, стоявший рядом, чуть ухмыльнулся. Шерлок фыркнул и протиснулся мимо них в дом.

\- Ну? - спросил он, поднимаясь наверх. - Нам вроде бы есть что обсудить.

Неловкое молчание позади него сменилось тяжелыми шагами по лестнице. Шерлок, однако, вибрировал от переполнявшей его энергии. Поцелуй Джона все еще покалывал ему губы, невысказанные горькие слова царапали горло, безумие последних приготовлений угадывалось во всех присутствующих. Одно неосторожное движение - и Шерлок готов был взорваться.

Так чудовищно глупо.

Он вошел в столовую, бросил пальто на стул, а потом уселся за стол и, упираясь ладонями в столешницу, уставился на документы, которые уже успел разложить там хозяин дома. Заявки на соревнование, соглашения, контракты…

Шерлок ждал, закрыв глаза и прислушиваясь к тому, как остальные трое идут сюда через маленькую кухню Лестрада. 

\- Вы уже… - мягко начал Лестрад, но его тут же резко, хотя и так же тихо, оборвал другой голос. Джон.

\- Не надо.

Шерлок открыл глаза. Пока Джон и Лестрад рассаживались за столом, он смотрел на имя Джона. Напечатанное черными чернилами, оно резко выделялось на белой бумаге. Тишину в столовой нарушали только приглушенные звуки телевизора из соседней комнаты - Бет что-то смотрела.

\- Ну что, - кашлянул, прерывая молчание, Лестрад. - Перейдем к делу?

\- Я решил, что буду танцевать весь номер на пуантах, - объявил Шерлок. Он и правда так решил. Секунды две назад.

У Джона глаза чуть не вылезли из орбит. Лестрад тоже был в шоке. 

\- Я, конечно, прошу прощения, - Джон, наконец, обрел дар речи. - Мы ведь даже не… Ты же мужчина, - выпалил он. 

\- Не будь таким консервативным, - дернул плечом Шерлок. - Французы сейчас экспериментируют во всех направлениях, поэтому мне нужно что-то смелое и необычное. А пуанты - это как раз смело и необычно.

\- Ну, тогда я повторю: мы с тобой этого даже не пробовали, - парировал Джон. Он откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди. Шерлок проигнорировал предупреждающий взгляд Лестрада, а Джон продолжал. - И потом - по-твоему, без пуантов у нас с тобой недостаточная разница в росте?

\- Я напоминаю, Шерлок, - вклинился Лестрад, положив руки на стол ладонями вверх. - Вам остается всего две недели. Ты уверен, что…

\- Да, - Шерлок посмотрел на Джона. Тот не собирался сдаваться - руки по-прежнему скрещены на груди, в глазах твердая решимость. - Мы же приняли вызов, разве нет?

Джон задрал подбородок и промолчал.

Несносный человек.

В течение бесконечного, заполненного напряжением мгновения, Лестрад переводил взгляд с одного на другого, затем пригладил волосы и вздохнул.

\- Ну, ладно, поехали дальше… Мне, наконец, сообщили официальное время прослушивания. Главная сцена, четыре часа, шестое января, с днем рождения.

Шерлок снова посмотрел на Джона, который именно в этот момент быстро отвел взгляд.

\- Твой день рождения? - обращаясь к столешнице, со странной интонацией произнес Джон.

\- Какая разница? - спросил Шерлок, пытаясь прогнать непрошеное тепло, залившее ему щеки.

\- Господи, да никакой, я просто… Перестань уже принимать все на свой счет.

\- Я мог бы возразить, что более личную вещь, чем день рождения, надо еще поискать.

Джон буркнул что-то неразборчивое. Сцепив руки в замок так сильно, что на фоне темного стола они казались бледными как мел, он повернулся к Лестраду.

\- Что еще? - коротко спросил он. 

Ну вот. Уже лучше.

\- Хм… - Лестрад, наклонив голову, пробежал глазами страницу. Потом развернул ее к Шерлоку и Джону и постучал пальцем по двум параллельным линиям внизу листа. - Ничего. Вот, прочитайте и распишитесь. Это обязательства Шерлока по контракту в том случае, если он пройдет прослушивание, потом сама процедура прослушивания для вас обоих - и всякое такое. 

\- Прекрасно. Обожаю мелкий шрифт, - Шерлок расписался, не дав себе труда прочитать текст. Он за свою жизнь заключил тысячи контрактов, и этот вряд ли чем-то отличался от предыдущих.

\- Когда разберемся с бумагами, можем начать планировать вашу поездку. Я уже все забронировал, надо только, чтобы вы взглянули, а потом поговорим о другой поездке… на соревнования… Джон?

Все это время Джон, не торопясь, читал контракт, но теперь он пристально смотрел на Шерлока, и любопытство на его лице боролось с чем-то еще. 

\- А ты понимаешь, что с того момента, как тебя примут в Парижский балет, ты оттуда уже не вырвешься? Это записано в правилах. Репетиции, расписание...

\- Разумеется.

\- Шерлок, послушай, - Джон тяжело вздохнул. - Ты, может быть, не сможешь уехать. На наши соревнования, - пояснил он, заметив ничего не выражающий взгляд Шерлока.

А. Шерлок посмотрел туда, куда Джон показывал пальцем, и прочитал про обязательства, правила и прочее занудство. Пожав плечами, он отодвинул от себя листок.

\- Я уверен, что смогу вырваться. Они поймут, - кокон небрежности, которым он себя окутал, начинал сползать, и Шерлок подтянул его повыше и затянул потуже.

Ему не хотелось думать ни о прослушивании, ни о соревнованиях, ни о том, что будет, когда они, наконец, закончатся.

Лестрад и Джон обменялись взглядами, и Шерлок внезапно почувствовал, будто он ни с того ни с сего оказался по другую сторону разделяющей их стеклянной стены. Это оказалось последней каплей.

\- Ну что еще? - он надеялся, что резкость его тона сможет проломить эту стену.

\- Ты понимаешь, что, кроме тебя, у меня никого нет? - наконец, спокойно спросил Джон.

Невероятно, но хватило лишь пары мягких слов, чтобы от этой стены, да и вообще от всего, остались только осколки.

\- Мне важны эти соревнования. И мне надо, чтобы ты выполнил свою часть договора, иначе я…

\- Ах, вот оно что, - перебил его Шерлок. Спина у него окаменела. - Так вот что это для тебя означает - всего лишь договор.

\- А что еще это должно означать? - огрызнулся Джон. В его словах сквозила та шипящая ярость, которая вырывается на поверхность, если нанесенная рана достаточно глубока. Шерлоку была знакома эта ярость, но прежде он видел ее лишь тогда, когда Джон танцевал. - Я что-то совсем перестал тебя понимать.

Лестрад встал из-за стола.

\- О, господи. Пойду сделаю чаю, - с отчаянием в голосе проговорил он и исчез в кухне.

\- Это так по-английски, - прокомментировал Шерлок, но Джон даже не рассмеялся. Он просто сидел и устало смотрел перед собой. Круги под глазами. Руки сжаты в кулаки. Шерлок сглотнул.

\- Ты хотел меня разозлить?

\- А у меня получилось? - Шерлок надеялся, что по его голосу не понять, насколько он напряжен. Он попытался незаметно откашляться. 

\- Да! - заорал Джон, но потом попробовал взять себя в руки. - Я не понимаю…, - пробормотал он.

Шерлок пожал плечами.

\- Это у тебя что, такие игры? - зарычал Джон.

Шерлок снова пожал плечами.

\- Господи, я больше не могу… - Джон закрыл лицо руками, потом с остервенением потер глаза. - Если ты даже не хочешь со мной говорить, тогда зачем это все? Кому это нужно?

Кипя от ярости, Шерлок встал из-за стола и отвернулся к окну. Его спина была словно предупреждающий сигнал: “Не подходи”. Во всяком случае, Шерлок надеялся, что так это и выглядело - уж точно это выглядело лучше, чем его дрожащие руки. Разжав пальцы, Шерлок смотрел на свои ладони.

\- Мы танцуем. Других разговоров нам не надо. А потом мы просто забудем про всю эту ерунду.

Невесело, недоверчиво Джон хмыкнул у него за спиной.

\- Это... это для тебя ерунда?

Шерлок еле сдержался, чтобы не ответить.

Он слышал, как позади него надевают куртку, как позвякивают ключи в кармане. Затем раздались тяжелые шаги. 

\- То есть, все это ничего для тебя не значит.

Какая-то предательская часть сознания уверяла Шерлока, что дело обстоит как раз наоборот. Но ведь это было опасно. И поэтому ему следовало покончить с этим, прямо здесь и сейчас. Шерлок прикусил губу.

На мгновение звуки у него за спиной стихли: Джон стоял у лестницы. Возможно, смотрел на него и ждал. 

\- Шерлок, пожалуйста. Мы ведь друзья. Поговори со мной.

Шерлок почувствовал привкус крови на языке.

\- У меня нет, - собрав последние крупицы смелости, проговорил он, - друзей.

Джон так резко умолк, будто ему отвесили пощечину, а когда снова заговорил, голос у него дрожал.

\- Знаешь что? Забей. Просто - забей. Когда повзрослеешь, звони.

А потом - звук сбегающих по лестнице ног, открывающейся двери, хлопок… и вот Джон растворился в суете лондонских улиц. 

Шерлок рухнул на стул - подкосились ноги. Из кухни выскочил Лестрад. Он держал три кружки чая. Кипяток выплескивался ему на руки.

Лестрад посмотрел на дверь, на Шерлока, на пустой стул Джона, снова на Шерлока.

\- Что ты... - начал он, и его обожженная рука стала такой же красной, как и лицо, - Что ты натворил?

\- Это было необходимо, - не сводя взгляда с двери, еле слышно прошептал Шерлок. Сладостное облегчение все не наступало. Только кислый привкус во рту.

\- Ты уверен?

Шерлок поднял взгляд. Кружки с чаем уже куда-то исчезли. Лестрад, сложив руки на столе, сидел напротив. В его взгляде и позе читалось беспокойство.

Шерлок не мог говорить. Только тихонько помотал головой.

Лестрад вздохнул, откинулся на спинку стула, посмотрел на потолок, потом снова на Шерлока.

\- Может, объяснишь?

Шерлок опять помотал головой. Предвосхищая раздражение Лестрада, он подался вперед и нетерпеливо проговорил:

\- Тут нечего объяснять. Нам нельзя… - он понизил голос, - привязываться друг к другу. Разве не лучше сразу с этим покончить и избавить себя от боли?

\- Ты так говоришь, как будто тебе обязательно должно быть больно.

\- Лестрад, - Шерлок сардонически поднял бровь. - Кто, как не ты, должен знать, что в отношениях со мной боль неизбежна.

\- По-моему, ты хореографируешь впереди музыки, или как там это называется.

\- Нет. Я просто опираюсь на опыт… прошлых выступлений. В этом танце мне знакомы все фигуры, - сдержанно, осторожно, взвешивая каждое слово, сказал Шерлок. - Я такое уже танцевал.

\- Ну ладно. Но ты забываешь, что в этом танце есть новый элемент, - Шерлок с непониманием посмотрел на Лестрада, и тот улыбнулся, сдержанно и открыто одновременно. - В этот раз у тебя есть партнер. Партнер.

Высказанная Лестрадом идея была так же неразумна и глупа, как и участившееся сердцебиение Шерлока.

\- У меня и раньше были… партнеры.

\- Но не было желающих оставаться с тобой до самого конца. - Лестрад застонал и отмахнулся. - Ладно, сдаюсь. Все дело в том, что Джон влюблен в тебя по самые уши, и я подозреваю, что про тебя можно сказать то же самое. Он первый, кто в тебя поверил. Если боишься, что тебе сделают больно, или что ты там себе еще напридумывал… Умоляю, доверься хотя бы Джону. 

Шерлок вспомнил, как просил Джона о том же. Джон тогда ушел, но потом вернулся, проглотил свою гордость и попросил принять его. Шерлок вспомнил все невозможные вещи, которые требовал от Джона - прыжки, повороты, вращения. И Джон решительно подставлял плечи, не заботясь о том, что этим плечам уже неоднократно доводилось тащить на себе тяжкую ношу или взваливать на себя очередное бремя.

А порой и самого Шерлока. Снова и снова.

Сильные руки у него на талии, и падение в объятья, больше похожее на полет.

\- В общем, - продолжал между тем Лестрад, - пока ты не извинишься за то, что вел себя… как обычно, партнера у тебя больше не будет. А ты не можешь себе это позволить. И я, в принципе, тоже. Если подумать.

\- И я, - Лестрад с Шерлоком обернулись, услышав голосок Бет. Та, облаченная в пижаму, стояла в дверях с кружкой остывшего чая в руках. - Вы мне задолжали репетицию, а я не собираюсь упускать возможности увидеть самый странный дуэт всех времен и народов.

\- Странный, говоришь? - спросил Лестрад. Бет забралась к нему на колени, и он чмокнул дочь в затылок. - Только если в том смысле, что самый лучший. Потому что они у нас и правда самые лучшие.

\- Это мы еще посмотрим, - Бет с невинным видом отхлебнула чай.

\- Что мне ему сказать? - спросил Шерлок. 

\- Я уверен, что ты найдешь нужные слова.

Шерлок фыркнул и прижал основания ладоней к глазам.

\- Вообще-то, со словами у нас с ним не очень.

\- Так станцуй, - снова подала голос Бет. Шерлок уставился на нее сквозь упавшую на глаза челку. Нет. В этот раз никакой дьявольской насмешки. Ее личико было совершенно серьезным.

\- В смысле? - спросил Шерлок.

Все еще сидя у отца на коленях, Бет выпрямила спину, явно наслаждаясь вниманием присутствующих.

Странно было ощущать на себе такой взгляд, зная, что на тебя смотрит ребенок. Шерлок поежился. Такое впечатление, будто он видит свое отражение в зеркале - столько энергии и страсти бушевало в ее живых круглых глазах.

Шерлок подумал, что стоит больше внимания уделять Бет Лестрад, которая - как он начал подозревать - знала его лучше, чем кто-либо еще. Ну, разве что не так хорошо, как Джон.

\- Это то, что мистер Джон начал объяснять на занятиях. “Мы говорим при помощи танца. Мы так общаемся”. Почему бы вам не поговорить на языке, который вы оба понимаете?

\- Бет, - искренне сказал Шерлок. - ты и наполовину не такая слабоумная, как я подозревал.

Она, прищурившись, уставилась на него, но он уже не обращал внимания. 

Слова девочки звенели в ушах у Шерлока, неслись жаркими искрами по венам. Он встал.

\- Я должен его найти.

У Шерлока за спиной раздался какой-то звук. Было подозрительно похоже на то, что чья-то маленькая пятерня с размаху хлопнула по чьей-то большой ладони. 

\- А знаешь, - заметил Лестрад, провожая его к двери. - Существует еще один универсальный язык.

\- Заткнись, - Шерлок почувствовал, как у него вспыхнули щеки. 

А потом он ушел. Шлепая по мокрой мостовой, он бегом отправился на поиски Джона.

Однако, сбегая по ступеням, он успел услышать вопрос Бет:

\- И что это за язык?

\- Любовь, моя дорогая, - вздохнул Лестрад. - Эти идиоты друг друга любят.

 

Джон сидел на барном табурете в клубе “Янтарь” и злобно зыркал на всякого, кто отваживался к нему подойти. Он сверлил взглядом дверь, танцующих людей, рождественские украшения на стенах и снова дверь. И совершенно определенно не думал о том, придет ли за ним Шерлок. В конце концов, тот добился, чего хотел: Джон покинул и квартиру Лестрада, и жизнь Шерлока. А Шерлоку, похоже, того и надо. Хоть Джон и понятия не имел - зачем.

“Не надо было на него давить”, - думал он. - “Я просто хотел с ним поговорить. Только поговорить, и все”.

Джон то и дело сжимал стакан. Гладкая, прохладная поверхность стекла казалась ему живым существом - легкие, грудная клетка, тело в движении. С самого начала их занятий Шерлок, по сути, ни разу толком с ним и не говорил. Во всяком случае, не словами.

Надо было станцевать для Шерлока. Но ведь Джон уже станцевал - по крайней мере, так ему казалось. В конце концов, именно поэтому он и решился поцеловать этого идиота. 

Ну, хотя бы сегодня здесь не было никого знакомого. Джон позволил себе лениво осмотреть бар. Он уже давно никуда не выбирался с друзьями, и у тех наверняка накопилось много вопросов. 

“Добро пожаловать в клуб”, - подумал Джон и заказал еще виски - самый лучший из имеющихся в наличии, между прочим. Потому что… Во-первых, почему бы, собственно, и нет? А, во-вторых, потому что на время репетиций Шерлок установил строжайший сухой закон. Мол, алкоголь только усиливает идиотизм в людях и имеет побочный эффект в виде сногсшибательного аромата пивоварни. 

Джон признался себе, что исчезновение запрета на алкоголь было единственной положительной стороной в том, что между ними все закончилось. 

Он залпом опрокинул стакан, наслаждаясь обжигающим теплом внутри. Джон имел обширный опыт в посещении баров, поэтому то, что он внезапно закашлялся, произошло вовсе не от крепости напитка.

Глаза Шерлока, кошачьи, лаврово-зеленые, ледяные и горячие одновременно наблюдали за ним с противоположной стороны зала.

Джон уставился на него, и Шерлок отвел взгляд. Равнодушие его осанки и небрежность позы, когда он прислонился бедром к барной стойке, почти - _почти_ \- смогли обмануть Джона. Но у Джона было одно умение, в котором он превосходил Шерлока - чтение языка тела самого Шерлока. И если тогда, дома у Лестрада, Джону что-то показалось странным, то теперь это “что-то” было определенно… подозрительным.

“Впрочем”, - подумал Джон с беспокойством (в то время как в животе у него, помимо виски и гнева, образовался и завибрировал сгусток жара), - “Это ведь необязательно должно быть плохо”.

На какое-то мгновение, просто чтобы не потерять голову, Джон сосредоточился на своем гневе - позволил ему вскипеть, подняться на поверхность, как вулканической лаве. Шерлоку и раньше не хватало пары-тройки уроков на тему соблюдения границ, но сейчас… сейчас было уже совсем за гранью. Если этот парень и дальше станет угрожать его достоинству или безопасности, то Джон будет вынужден показать, каким именно образом можно сделать сложившуюся ситуацию еще хуже.

Пришел. Наблюдает тут за ним, как он с горя напивается в баре. (А этот бар, между прочим, был его пристанищем еще в те времена, когда он и слыхом не слыхивал ни про какого Шерлока Холмса). И сидит он тут отвергнутый. Вынужденный начинать все с нуля. В безвыходном положении.

Гад.

Джон грохнул стаканом о стойку. 

\- Еще, пожалуйста.

Наливая ему виски, бармен оглянулся через плечо. Затем снова повернулся к Джону и поднял брови.

\- Ну что, определился - вмазать ему по морде или поцеловать?

\- Типа того, - самодовольно согласился Джон.

Он осушил стакан и зашагал вдоль стойки, двигаясь в такт быстрой пульсации музыки, вырывающейся из динамиков. Бесшабашность. Решимость. Холодный, холодный огонь… Квинтэссенция свинга.

Шерлок напрягся, когда Джон дотронулся до его плеча. Затем он медленно-медленно, как выдох, обернулся. 

Джон мотнул головой в сторону танцпола. Спустя еще одно обжигающе долгое мгновение Шерлок коротко кивнул. Они вместе направились в скопление качающихся, танцующих, взмывающих вверх тел.

И скоро, оглушенный ритмом ударников джаз-банды, Джон перестал слышать стук собственного сердца. Как и прежде, Джон чувствовал на себе взгляды завсегдатаев. Когда-то в этих взглядах читалось восхищение, но в последнее время - лишь пристрастие и снисходительность. А теперь их глаза удивленно расширялись - так же, как и просвет в толпе (словно расступалось море). Шепотки вокруг становились все отчетливее, складываясь в вопросы. Вопросы, на которые Джону вот-вот пришлось бы отвечать. Была не была.

 

\- Он вернулся? Джон Ватсон снова танцует?

\- А что это за длинный парень с ним рядом?

“Заводная кукла, ты нашла своего создателя?”

Джон положил ладонь Шерлоку между лопаток. Шерлок осторожно дотронулся до плеча Джона. Но Джону было нужно не это. Когда их руки привычно соприкоснулись, он воспользовался моментом, рывком притянул Шерлока к себе и прошептал ему на ухо:

\- Доверься мне, - прошептал он. Его дыхание пахло виски.

Щекой Джон почувствовал прерывистый вздох Шерлока, а затем прикосновение его кудрей, когда тот кивнул.

Устанавливая нужную для танца дистанцию, Джон отстранился и посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза. Он медленно кивал, отсчитывая ритм.

Они качнулись в разные стороны, набирая скорость. И стали танцевать.

Их ссора, их соперничество - все ушло. Шерлок не был Шерлоком, Джон не был Джоном - они оба исчезли, стали чем-то большим.

Живое тело рядом было полно электричества, от него летели искры, напоминая Джону фейерверки, молнии, знаки “Высокое напряжение” и “Опасно для жизни”. Оно было слишком необузданным, чтобы к нему прикасаться.

“Я укрощу тебя”, - говорили ладони, сжимающие талию этого дикого создания. Оно сопротивлялось, норовисто бросалось из стороны в сторону, а потом - перестало. - “Если ты мне позволишь”.

Джон притянул Шерлока ближе - ему до боли хотелось ощущать эту необузданную энергию каждым атомом своего тела. Шерлок сделал поворот у него под рукой, и когда их ладони снова встретились, Джон неожиданно отклонил его назад. Шерлок откинул голову.

\- Сделаем поддержку, - выдохнул Джон в напряженную шею Шерлока. - Русскую поддержку.

\- Это общий танцпол, - напомнил Шерлок.

\- Не будь таким консервативным, - губы Джона рядом с ухом Шерлока расползлись в ухмылке.

На долю секунды Шерлок поднял голову и уставился на него, тихо и неподвижно. Затем снова откинул голову назад, вверяя себя в его власть.

Джон поцеловал бьющуюся жилку у Шерлока на шее, и тот обмяк.

Крепко держа Шерлока за плечи, Джон поставил его на ноги и крутанул под одобрительные возгласы публики. И Шерлок все вращался, вращался, вращался.

Затем Джон медленно зашел ему за спину и поймал, останавливая. Они делали синхронные махи ногами вперед, назад, вперед, назад, чарльстон в тандеме. Дикий ритм путался в ногах, грозя опрокинуть, но они двигались идеально в такт друг с другом. Джон стоял позади Шерлока, почти прижимаясь к его спине, их руки были отведены назад. 

Он поймал и сжал руки Шерлока в своих руках.

Затем подтолкнул его вперед и вверх. Шерлок понял, что от него требуется.

Выдохнув, он взвился в воздух, выполняя почти безупречный сплит в верхней точке своего подъема, а Джон сделал мах ногой между его ног.

Все это длилось лишь секунду, но она казалась вечностью. Шерлок завис над ним, и в это безупречное мгновенье между ними звенело электричество. Джон отстраненно любовался идеально выгнутой спиной под серой рубашкой и чувствовал, как внутри у него что-то сжимается.

Шерлок опустился на пол, и они снова танцевали - крутились, делали махи ногами, 

Шерлок приземлился, и опять - повороты, махи, поддержки и наклоны, а потом, после очередного головокружительного вращения, Шерлок сказал:

\- Флип. Доверься мне, - и сжал его руку.

Джон все еще пребывал где-то очень далеко, или, точнее, свернулся клубочком где-то очень глубоко у себя внутри. Он мог только дышать и существовать. Однако какая-то часть него смотрела в глаза Шерлоку, а оттуда кто-то смотрел на нее. Это было как если бы Джон вылетел в темноту с танцпола, а Шерлок протянул руку и вытянул его обратно на свет.

Когда их взгляды встретились, это было похоже на рассвет над морем. Ну что же, подумал Джон, усиливая хватку. Тонуть, так вместе.

\- Кей-флип, - согласился он. - Правое плечо, - и, сделав несколько шагов, они одновременно вдохнули.

Джон притянул Шерлока поближе, рука Шерлока обвилась вокруг плечей Джона. Джон подхватил эту руку своей и уперся ногами в пол, а Шерлок приподнялся и перенес вес своего тела на плечо Джона. Тот приподнялся, и ноги Шерлока пронеслись у него над головой.

Джон выпрямился, и это добавило драматизма элементу, когда Шерлок оказался под прямым углом к Джону, а затем обвился вокруг его талии.

Почувствовав, как колени Шерлока легко вжались ему в поясницу, Джон хмыкнул. Самое главное - не напортачить в финале. Однако для того, чтобы вернуть их обоих в вертикальное положение, ему потребовалось большое волевое усилие. Джон находился в самом эпицентре танца, и все держалось на его плечах - в прямом смысле.

Но умница Шерлок умудрился стать таким легким, что все его чертовы шесть футов роста ничуть не мешали Джону, пока Шерлок с балетной грацией принимал вертикальное положение. Джон набрал побольше воздуха в грудь, вскрикнул и выпрямился, затем опустил Шерлока на пол, прижал к себе - и все закончилось. Они все-таки сделали эту поддержку.

Так они и стояли, придавленные осознанием того, что им только что удалось совершить.

И тут со всех сторон на них обрушился шквал голосов: музыка потонула в шуме одобрительных восклицаний, требований повторить на бис… И все это было адресовано им с Шерлоком.

Они все еще обнимали друг друга за плечи. Джон в изумлении прижался к Шерлоку. Приземлившись, Шерлок пошатнулся и отступил в сторону, но теперь тоже прижимался к нему. Джон чувствовал, как быстро опускается и поднимается грудь Шерлока, а потом ощутил, как изменился ритм этих движений - Шерлок тихонько смеялся.

Джон поднял голову, посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза и увидел там … _все_. То, что Шерлок пытался сказать ему движением рук и ног, своей грацией и решимостью, вкладывая в каждое мгновение их танца - _все это_.

Словно возвращаясь к действительности после сна, Джон почувствовал прикосновение руки Шерлока к своему лицу. Тот гладил его по щеке.

Не отводя взгляда, Джон чуть повернул голову и на миг прижался губами к подушечке большого пальца Шерлока.

Шерлок сглотнул.

\- Прости меня, - пробормотал он так тихо, что это было слышно только им двоим.

\- Да.

Глаза Шерлока были чистейшего голубого цвета.

\- Пойдем ко мне домой, - сказал он. - Отведи меня в кровать.

И Джон ответил:

\- Да.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Термин “бальные танцы” часто используется как общее понятие для разнообразных парных танцев - по большей части медленных и с более закрытыми позициями. Если свинг Западного побережья может расцениваться как бальный танец, то привычный Джону линди-хоп, скорее, относится к джазово-джайвовому подразделению парных танцев.
> 
> Чарльстон - изначально базовый танец двадцатых годов двадцатого века. Его танцевальные па предоставляют широкие возможности для вариаций, необходимых современному линди-хопу. Описываемое здесь наиболее распространенное движение - это шаг вперед, мах ногой вперед, затем та же нога отступает назад, а затем другая нога делает мах назад. Тандемный чарльстон - специфическое па, исполняемое партнерами (ведущим и ведомым) в унисон. [(x)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v6zPIJlvswc)
> 
> На пуантах - танец, исполняемый с опорой на большие пальцы ног. Просьба Шерлока необычна тем, что большинство мужчин-танцовщиков (хотя и не все) обычно вообще не танцуют на пуантах.
> 
> Джаз-банда - музыкальный ансамбль, обычно ассоциируемый с танцами свинговой и джазовой эры. [(x)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gN34syaYtEw)
> 
> Поддержка - танцевальное па, совершаемое в воздухе. Русская поддержка, описываемая здесь - базовое па, во время которого ведущий поднимает ведомого и делает мах ногой, а ведомый разводит ноги в стороны. [(x)](http://freeswingdancelessons.com/v.php?vid=414)
> 
> Кей-флип - еще одна поддержка, в которой ведомого перебрасывают через плечо и за спину перед тем, как тот снова опускается на ноги. [(x)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JuKwGbjnW3c)


	7. Глава 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Внимание, рейтинг. (примечание автора)

Четверг, 24-е декабря

Джон смотрел на засыпанный снегом подоконник. Его рука нежно танцевала, выписывая круги и спирали на спине Шерлока.

Снег в Лондоне - всегда неожиданность, несмотря на то, что уже несколько недель стояли холода. За эти несколько недель Джон привык не удивляться неожиданностям. В последнее время их у него было много.

Неожиданности легче принимать по мере поступления - рука Джона замерла, а сам он зарылся носом в кудри все еще спящего Шерлока, закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. Раз уж эти неожиданности такие замечательные. 

\- Нам надо станцевать в снегу, - пробормотал Шерлок ему в шею. Просыпаясь, он засопел и заерзал под одеялом. Джон почувствовал сонное, почти рассеянное прикосновение влажных губ к щеке. А потом еще и еще. Шерлок что-то промычал - низко, звучно и одобрительно - и Джон засмеялся от щекотки.

И задрожал, почувствовав ладонь Шерлока у себя на бедре.

\- Не, спасибо, - Джон сцепил руки у Шерлока за спиной и прижал его к себе. Было тепло и уютно среди сбившихся одеял, с прижимающимся к нему Шерлоком. Джон вздохнул и наклонил голову, чтобы потереться носом о его щеку. - Мне и здесь хорошо.

\- Хм-м, - выдохнул Шерлок, и было непонятно, соглашается он или протестует. Да это было и не важно. Шерлок тоже потерся о щеку Джона носом, а затем чуть приподнял подбородок, потянулся вперед и - да. Их губы встретились. Они оба были заспанные, но поцелуй получился горячим, и роскошным, и влажным и - вообще идеальным. Джон положил ладонь Шерлоку на щеку, а Шерлок тихонько застонал и стал отвечать на поцелуй крепче, и сильнее, и - это было все, чего Джон, сам того не зная, всегда хотел и все, чего он всегда теперь будет хотеть.

Шерлок оказался таким чертовски чувствительным, и это в свою очередь находило отклик в Джоне.

\- Я должен был догадаться еще тогда, когда мы танцевали, - он опрокинул Шерлока на спину, уткнулся носом ему в шею и глубоко вдохнул - пахло старым деревом, мятой, дымом и потом. А вот тут, как раз в том месте, где плечо переходит в шею - пахло самим Джоном. Он нежно укусил Шерлока за плечо, а потом еще раз, чуть менее нежно.

Шерлок ахнул. Его руки взметнулись и беспокойно заметались по телу Джона.

\- О чем догадаться? - хрипло спросил Шерлок, но интерес в его голосе почти не угадывался. Похоже, ему было интереснее водить губами по щеке Джона.

Джон повернул голову, и они соприкоснулись краешками губ. Этого было недостаточно. Джон подтянулся повыше и устроил руки по обеим сторонам от головы Шерлока, но остановился, так и не поцеловав. Вместо поцелуя он тихонько потянул Шерлока за взхлохмаченные волосы. Тот распахнул глаза, застонал, и это прозвучало прекраснее любой музыки.

Шерлок смотрел выжидательно. Его глаза - темнее, чем когда либо - были сфокусированы лишь на Джоне.

Джон сглотнул, а Шерлок издал глубокий, нетерпеливый звук, обхватил его за шею и попытался притянуть к себе. Джон отвел влажный локон от виска Шерлока, улыбнулся и потерся носом о его нос.

\- Я должен был догадаться, каково это, - пробормотал он, глядя в полуприкрытые глаза Шерлока, - когда твое тело движется вместе с моим.

Шерлок снова распахнул глаза. Глубоко вдохнув, он опрокинул Джона на спину и оседлал его бедра. Джон удивленно рассмеялся и тут же застонал, когда задница Шерлока медленно и недвусмысленно заскользила по его твердеющему члену, что полностью лишило его способности связно мыслить.

По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Шерлок не подался вперед, не поцеловал его и не прижался к нему всем телом. Тогда у Джона все-таки появилась мысль, одна-единственная: ему хотелось, чтобы Шерлок сделал это снова. И снова. И снова - и как можно скорее.

Они терлись друг о друга, дышали одним воздухом и наслаждались неторопливым трением. Джон убрал было руку с бедра Шерлока и потянулся к его члену, но Шерлок помотал головой.

\- Пока нет, - Шерлок отвел его руку, а затем вдавил их соединенные руки в матрас и снова потерся о Джона с резким выдохом. - Я думаю.

\- Никаких “думаю” во время секса, - тихонько рассмеялся Джон.

\- Во время секса думается лучше всего.

Джон нахмурился. Шерлок шикнул на него и тут же улыбнулся. Это была та самая улыбка, которую Джону нравилось скусывать с его губ.

Джону было достаточно просто двигаться и смотреть. Шерлок был прекрасен. Усиливая наслаждение, он крепко зажмурился и двигал бедрами. Изящная линия его силуэта надломилась, когда он уронил голову на грудь, будто не в силах вынести удовольствие, которое испытывал. Его вздохи тоже казались надломленными - они прерывались посередине, а затем постепенно стихали. Всякий раз, стоило Джону прикоснуться к нему - положить руку на грудь, погладить большим пальцем ключицу, обвести рукой линию бедра - вздохи Шерлока превращались в стоны, и он начинал двигаться еще быстрее.

Вчитываясь в каждое движение Шерлока, Джон крепче сжал его бедра. Он то замедлялся, когда замедлялся Шерлок, то подгонял его своими вздохами и тихими словами.

Поскольку Шерлок отстранил руку Джона, и поскольку оба они знали, что кончить таким образом у них не получится, Джон решил, что так и задумано. Он просто наслаждался этим мягким трением, этим ритмом - который, как ему начинало казаться, был присущ им с Шерлоком от природы, и который был спрятан слишком глубоко внутри, чтобы можно было выразить его в словах. Положив руку Шерлоку на грудь, Джон чуть сентиментально - на что ему было абсолютно наплевать - размышлял, не бьются ли их сердца в такт друг другу.

Наконец, Шерлок нарушил молчание.

\- Движениями мы говорим больше, - начал он. Джону пришлось порыться в своей затуманенной памяти, чтобы понять, о чем идет речь. Когда он, наконец, понял, то устремил на Шерлока серьезный взгляд.

Шерлок смотрел на него и улыбался. Теперь его бедра двигались медленными кругами, а в глазах светилось что-то непонятное. Джон замедлил темп, подстраиваясь под новый ритм и выжидая.

\- Мы говорим движениями гораздо больше, чем словами. Мы все это делаем в танце, - мягко сказал Шерлок. Он переместил бедра, и его член соприкоснулся с членом Джона.

\- О, боже, - сказал Джон и остановился. У Шерлока вытянулось лицо.

\- Что?

\- Я в постели с Фредом Астером. Наконец, сбываются все мечты.

Шерлок закатил глаза. Джон рассмеялся и притянул Шерлока к себе, чувствуя губами, как поднимаются вверх уголки его губ. На Джона внезапно что-то нашло: он повернул их обоих набок, а его поцелуи стали более страстными. Шерлок приоткрыл рот, их языки соприкоснулись, и Джон выдохнул последний смешок.

Шерлок застонал и поднес к лицу левую ладонь Джона, а затем чуть отстранился. Его взгляд метнулся к Джону, который спокойно смотрел на него, а затем Шерлок облизнул ему ладонь. После этого Шерлок протянул руку Джону, и тот, не торопясь, стал ее облизывать, водя по коже влажным кончиком языка, прихватывая губами самый кончик большого пальца, посасывая и играя с ним языком. Когда Джон закончил покрывать слюной ладонь Шерлока, тот тяжело дышал, взгляд у него был безумный. 

Их руки торопливо двигались, мешая друг другу, а сами они сталкивались лбами, стремясь увидеть, что происходит внизу. Открыв рот, Джон смотрел, как член Шерлока скользит у него в ладони, шелковистый и горячий, с уже потекшей струйкой смазки. Шерлок отпрянул всем телом, потом жадно подался вперед, а его скользкая от слюны ладонь обхватила член Джона и резко потянула.

\- Черт, - вырвалось у Джона. Он почти рычал.

Шерлок кивнул. Его голова моталась из стороны в сторону, а рука двигалась все быстрее.

Новый ритм - быстрый и настойчивый. Если раньше это был балет, то теперь это стало свингом. И все равно здесь ощущалась присущая балету страсть, его грация. 

Их размеренные движения, такие же заразительные, как быстрый ритм свинга. 

Это было слияние всего. Это… это были они. 

Так уж они совпали - друг с другом. Пытаясь подавить стон, Шерлок впился ногтями Джону в лопатку. Джон, не отводя взгляда, положил ладонь ему на затылок, а их руки все увеличивали темп, подстраиваясь друг под друга.

И все же Шерлок кончил раньше. Сначала весь словно окаменел, а затем обмяк. Жидкость затопила руку Джона, член Шерлока подергивался у него в ладони. Сам Шерлок, впившись пальцами в руку Джона, стонал, будто умирая. Потом у него пропал голос, и он обвился вокруг Джона - рот открыт, глаза все еще зажмурены.

Джон целовал Шерлока в ухо, в щеку, в скулу, пока тот не приоткрыл помутневшие глаза. 

\- Ты не кончил, - медленно произнес он. Джон покачал головой, и Шерлок прерывисто вздохнул с облегчением. - Это хорошо. Я хочу посмотреть.

После этого было достаточно трех коротких движений изящной ладони Шерлока, и Джон задрожал и кончил в объятиях Шерлока, с его именем на губах. Шерлок прижал Джона к себе, тяжело и устало положив руки ему на плечи.

Джон уткнулся носом во влажную кожу у Шерлока под подбородком и снова захихикал. Нежно слизал пот - солено-горький и одновременно сладкий у него на губах. Шерлок до сих пор подрагивал от его прикосновений, словно от электричества. Они прижимались друг к другу, пока не перестали дрожать. 

Однако к этому времени они были практически на грани сна.

\- Джон, - услышал Джон уже в полусне.

\- М-м-м, - промычал он в ответ, понимая, что надо встать, принять душ и одеться, но не делая ни малейших попыток пошевелиться.

\- Когда я танцую, то попадаю в такое место... Мои чертоги разума. Там… тихо. Само совершенство. - Что-то отяжелевшее от сна и любимое обернулось вокруг Джона, и Джон обнял его, будто пытаясь поймать все это тепло и весь этот свет. - Ты там тоже есть.

Во сне они продолжали дышать в одном ритме.

 

Пятница, 25-е декабря

Шерлок обещал сюрприз, и - судя по выражению лица Джона, когда они выбрались из такси рождественским утром - сюрприз удался. Довольный произведенным эффектом, Шерлок решительно направился к дверям, но обнаружил, что Джон так и не тронулся с места. Шерлок развернулся на каблуке.

Джон захлопнул рот и посмотрел на него. Что-то такое таилось в темной глубине этих нежных глаз, и Шерлок даже был рад, что Джон потерял дар речи - ему тоже было трудно говорить. Джон и прежде смотрел на него, но сейчас… Сейчас Шерлок знал, как они с Джоном выглядели со стороны всякий раз, когда тот на него смотрел. Сейчас, когда ему открылась тайна того, что рвалось наружу всякий раз, как они оказывались вместе.

Шерлок не любил публичных проявлений нежности, но теперь, когда он знал, что ему можно прикоснуться к Джону, он находил, что очень трудно от этого удержаться.

\- Ты что, привел меня в выходной на работу? - Джон подошел и встал рядом. 

Вид красно-белого Дома Марковой и ротонды королевского Альберт-холла за ним уже давно приелся Шерлоку, но Джон смотрел, будто завороженный. Самому Шерлоку было приятно точно таким же пристальным, завороженным взглядом смотреть на Джона. 

И это они еще не зашли внутрь. Вибрируя от переполняющей его энергии, Шерлок взмахнул руками в перчатках, хлопнул в ладоши и целеустремленно двинулся вперед.

\- Я привел на работу нас обоих, - бросил он через плечо и распахнул дверь.

По случаю праздников внутри почти никого не было. Звук их шагов отдавался от стен вестибюля торжественным эхом, будто стремясь заполнить пустоту, образовавшуюся в отсутствие теплых человеческих тел.

Впрочем, вестибюль не так уж и пустовал - Бет Лестрад и ее отец улыбались им с лестницы, ведущей наверх.

\- Счастливого Рождества! - хором воскликнули они, и оглушительные отзвуки их голосов разлетелись в пространстве. 

Банальности. Шерлок поморщился, но Джон весело рассмеялся.

\- Привет, - помахал он рукой. 

Шерлок закатил глаза и пошел дальше, но Лестрад с дочерью захихикали и выставили руки вперед в притворной панике.

\- Не так быстро, - остановил его Лестрад и куда-то указал.

Шерлок нахмурился и опустил взгляд. Необычность действий Лестрадов вывела его из равновесия, чего почти никогда не случалось. И тут нежные пальцы Джона дотронулись до его подбородка, заставляя поднять голову.

О.

\- Да как они ее вообще туда прицепили? - пробормотал Шерлок. Он почти не сердился. А потом Джон поцеловал его под веточкой омелы.

Самым интересным в этом действе был оттенок красного, который приобрел Джон после того, как они отстранились друг от друга под одобрительные возгласы и свист Лестрадов. К сожалению, у Шерлока не было достаточно времени, чтобы изучить этот цветовой нюанс - Джон откашлялся и стал подниматься по лестнице. Ну что ж, по крайней мере, Шерлоку удалось незаметно погладить Джона по ягодице и понаблюдать краем глаза, как его румянец становится на три оттенка темнее.

Они уже почти отсмеялись, когда добрались до верха. Ухмылка Лестрада потеплела.

\- Я рад, что вы друг с другом разговариваете, - Лестрад повернулся и повел их по одному из коридоров.

\- А я буду рада увидеть, как вы друг с другом танцуете, - добавила Бет, после чего отец легонько ее толкнул.

\- И я тоже, - сказал Джон. Шерлок обернулся и увидел, как льющийся из окон свет ложится на его губы.

Они зашли в помещение, в котором Шерлок проводил большую часть времени, когда находился в Национальном Театре. Балетные студии обычно выглядят строго, но скучно. Можно вообразить, что такой дизайн передается, как вирус - зеркала вдоль стен, станок, перечеркивающий пополам белую стену, темный лак на деревянном полу. Однако Джон опять смотрел по сторонам так, будто видел что-то особенное. 

\- Это всего лишь балетная студия, - Шерлок опустил воротник и сбросил пальто.

\- Это _твоя_ балетная студия, - взглянул на него Джон, снимая куртку.

Шерлок, прищурившись, задумался на мгновение, кивнул, после чего повернулся к Лестраду. Тот стоял в белой футболке, скрестив руки на груди, и критически разглядывал их с Джоном.

\- Ну что еще? - нетерпеливо спросил Шерлок. - Слишком трудно включить магнитофон, как я просил?

\- Эй, полегче, - невозмутимо отозвался Лестрад. - Если ты хочешь, чтобы я предоставил “откровенную оценку твоего прогресса” и “весомое рекомендательное письмо уважаемого специалиста”, мне вроде как надо...

\- Грег будет писать тебе рекомендательное письмо? - ухмыляясь, перебил Джон.

\- “Грег”? - опять прищурился Шерлок, игнорируя вопрос.

\- Его так зовут, - Джон мотнул головой в сторону Лестрада.

\- Разумеется, - со вздохом отмахнулся Шерлок. - Но ты-то почему его так называешь?

\- А кто-то ревну-у-ует, - пропела Бет со скамьи у стены.

\- Кто-то к этому близок, - легко признал Шерлок, с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не прижать Джона к стене и не заставить того забыть все имена в мире, кроме имени “Шерлок”.

Лестрад и Джон хором вздохнули.

\- Для этого Рождества препирательств, по-моему, достаточно, - объявил Джон. Шерлок взглянул на Бет, и та театрально закатила глаза.

Шерлок покачался с пятки на носок.

\- Музыка, - напомнил он своему педагогу и сфокусировал внимание на Джоне: 

\- Ты готов?

Подбоченясь, он окинул Джона критическим взглядом. Сейчас они впервые покажут свой номер другим людям, но при виде Джона Шерлок окончательно укрепился в вере, что все будет идеально. За то короткое время, что они провели вместе, легкий жирок у Джона на талии исчез, бедра подтянулись. Было видно, как на плечах снова начали формироваться мышцы. 

В каком-то смысле балет всегда оставался с Джоном, а Джон всегда оставался танцовщиком, но Шерлока завораживало то, какое влияние танец оказывает на Джона. Впрочем, еще больше Шерлока завораживали другие положительные стороны этого влияния. Во всяком случае, так он думал, разглядывая Джона - тот, облаченный в облегающее трико, как раз направился в сторону воображаемых кулис в дальнем конце комнаты. 

\- А сам-то ты готов? - ухмыльнулся подпиравший стену Лестрад.

\- Всегда, - ответил Шерлок и прошествовал к своей исходной позиции.

\- Ладно, - продолжил Лестрад, возясь с колонками, - я тебя вот о чем хотел спросить. Ты хорошо подумал насчет пуантов?

Даже находясь на противоположном конце зала, Шерлок уловил напряженное молчание Джона.

\- Да, - сказал Шерлок и повернулся к Джону. - Я все еще собираюсь это сделать. Мой партнер согласен.

Партнер. Шерлок покатал это слово на языке, пробуя на вкус, и пришел к выводу, что это достойное слово во всех смыслах.

Джон вскинул голову. По своей природе он не был бойцом, но в его сильных руках всегда чувствовалась забота. Забота, которая особенно поражала Шерлока. За всю жизнь Шерлок перетанцевал с сотнями людей - как мужчин, так и женщин - и никто из них не показывал такой заботы о партнере. Искусные руки - это было ему знакомо. Но спокойные руки обманчиво спокойного человека - уже что-то новое.

Что самое странное - это спокойствие перешло и на Шерлока. Да, он все еще чувствовал зудящее желание поскорее затянуть ленты на пуантах и танцевать. Желание подняться на цыпочки и почувствовать высоту, силу, грацию - этот результат виртуозного балансирования, подвластного лишь лучшим. А Шерлок - лучший. 

Но Шерлок так и не поднял рук, не сдвинулся с места - он застыл в ожидании того единственного, который был еще лучше, чем он сам.

\- Это будет нелегко, - вздохнул Джон, однако в его голосе звучала решимость. Он поднял голову, и в глубине его глаз блеснул вызов.

\- Мы сделаем большую глупость, если не попробуем, - кровь у Шерлока в жилах пульсировала все сильнее и жарче.

\- А ты у нас глупостей не делаешь, - коротко усмехнулся Джон.

\- Совершенно верно, - Шерлок не смел отвести от него взгляд.

Улыбка Джона смягчилась. Лестрад тяжко вздохнул, и Джон повернулся к нему.

\- Похоже, это означает “да”. Шерлок, у тебя пуанты с собой?

Шерлок уже доставал их из сумки. 

Он тщательно надевал пуанты, чувствуя, как возбуждение бежит по венам. Мужчины обычно на пуантах не танцевали. Но Шерлок, который сейчас разглядывал черную ткань пуантов, словно замершую в ожидании, не был обычным.

Все, ради чего он работал, вело к этой возможности, и Шерлок был готов ею воспользоваться. Когда его увидят, это станет его ключом, его билетом. В Париж.

Шерлок попробовал перекатиться с пятки на носок. Джон сглотнул.

\- Нам придется заново отработать динамику...

\- … всего, - закончил за него Шерлок и вновь полностью опустился на стопу.

\- Да, - стиснул зубы Джон. - На пуантах ты просто невъебенно высокий. Черт. Прости, прости, - спохватился он. Лестрад громко кашлянул, Бет радостно заулыбалась, и Джон исправился: - Ты и правда офигенски высокий.

\- Скорее уж, это ты низенький, - небрежно отмахнулся Шерлок. Лестрад фыркнул. Взгляд Шерлока тут же метнулся к нему. - Но ведь у нас получится?

Лестрад с беспокойством потер затылок, затем протяжно вздохнул. 

\- Будет нелегко, но… Матерь божья, если у кого и может получиться, так это у вас двоих.

Воцарившееся молчание нарушила Бет. 

\- У вас получится. Я знаю, что получится. Особенно сегодня, - тут она покраснела, будто сказала лишнего. 

Все трое обернулись к ней с одинаковым выражением удивления на лицах. Джон мельком взглянул на Шерлока, потом нахмурился и уставился на Бет.

Девочка поежилась под их взглядами и поспешно пожала плечами. Затем неохотно объяснила:

\- Вы мне напомнили, как танцевала мама. Мама с папой всегда танцевали для меня на Рождество.

Лестрад резко вздохнул и пристально посмотрел на дочь. Шерлок не был знаком с Молли, а Лестрад почти никогда о ней не рассказывал. Нос-кнопка, маленькие ушки и губы - этим Бет была совсем не похожа на отца. Хрупкая и (теперь Шерлок это увидел) прирожденная танцовщица. Молли Хупер была восходящей звездой, но потом столь тривиальная вещь - болезнь - захватила ее так, как не смог захватить балет. И все у нее отняла. 

Впрочем, Бет Лестрад за все время их знакомства была либо незаметной точкой на горизонте Шерлока, либо дерзила в ответ на его колкости. Эта девчонка постоянно препиралась с Шерлоком, и все же ходила на все его спектакли. Лестрад утверждал, что она его обожает, но та, конечно, делала вид, что ей на Шерлока плевать. А Шерлоку было недосуг разобраться - почему. Но теперь это оказалось важно.

Потому что, возможно, Джон был не единственным, кто в него верил.

Деликатностью Шерлок никогда не отличался. Но зато он умел танцевать.

\- Ну, тогда счастливого Рождества, Бет, - сказал он решительно и повернулся к Джону.

\- Какая муха тебя укусила? - тихонько спросил тот.

Шерлок внимательно на него посмотрел.

\- Возвращаю долг, - сказал он, наконец. Затем, стремясь начать танец после многочисленных задержек, спросил: - Ну что, начнем?

Джон ни с того ни с сего быстро поцеловал Шерлока в губы.

\- Это и правда очень мило, - пробормотал он и, как ни в чем не бывало, спокойно вернулся в исходную позицию. Некоторые вещи должны были оставаться прерогативой Шерлока.

\- Заткнись, - неубедительно огрызнулся Шерлок (больше для проформы), а потом прошел в центр зала - танец начинался с его выхода. Шерлок потрогал ногой пол, чувствуя крепкое дерево и подошвами, и большими пальцами ног.

Но - как он лишь пару недель назад говорил Джону - на самом деле все начинается с музыки.

И когда зазвучала музыка, Шерлок стал танцевать. Твердый пол под ногами расплавился, растворился вместе со всем остальным, которое теряло значение, стоило Шерлоку переступить порог студии. В такие мгновения оставался лишь танец - танец в самых недрах его существа. Шерлок парил, падал...

Джон. Шерлок обернулся и затаил дыхание, когда Джон поймал его и крепко прижал к себе. Ощущение надежности и, чуть-чуть, опасности. Словно ангел задел крылом.

“Я хочу, чтобы это мгновение тянулось как можно дольше” - сказал Шерлок во время одной из поддержек и не понял, пронеслись эти слова у него в голове или же действительно повисли в воздухе. Но теперь Джон задавал новую высоту и новые спуски так же свободно, как Шерлок, а сам Шерлок расслабился, стал легким и послушным в его руках. И слова Шерлока стали правдой.

Шерлок знал, что такое контроль. Конечно, Джона научила этому школа Чекетти. Но однажды - давным-давно, целую вечность назад - Шерлок задумался, как могут выглядеть скрывающиеся под кожей кости Джона. Теперь он знал. Не тонкие, не изящные. Грубые, побитые жизнью, изношенные. Руки и мышцы, которые решают, сколько им отдать Шерлоку, определяют пределы их вдохов и выдохов, сколько взять и сколько вернуть. Партнерство.

\- Шерлок, - послышался голос Джона, словно рука протянулась к нему сквозь туман. Шерлок моргнул, и вот они снова тут - спокойная комната, спокойный человек, в чьих глазах, обращенных на Шерлока, борются между собой беспокойство и радость.

Шерлок опять моргнул и увидел, как тяжело вздымается грудь Джона, как блестят у него в волосах капельки пота, как влажными полосками липнет футболка к его коже. 

\- Мы закончили, - говорил ему Джон.

Шерлок кивнул - раз, другой. 

\- У нас получилось идеально, - сказал он. Слова возникали так же медленно, как и осознание этого факта.

\- Совершенно идеально, - прошептал Джон, уронил голову Шерлоку на плечо и удивленно рассмеялся - так сильно, что чуть не опрокинул Шерлока. Тот обнял Джона. Руки были словно фантомные конечности.

Идеально. Ни у кого не получалось, но они смогли.

Его примут в балет Парижской Оперы.

Кожа Джона под его ладонями была такой теплой.

Шерлок встретился взглядом с сияющими глазами Бет. Та отчаянно аплодировала. Затем Шерлок посмотрел на Лестрада. Он казался… пораженным. Заметив, что Шерлок смотрит на него, Лестрад помотал головой, переступил с ноги на ногу и направился к выходу.

Услышав, как хлопнула дверь, Джон поднял голову и нахмурился. Он хотел было пойти за Грегом, но Шерлок жестом его остановил.

\- Позволь мне, - сердце у Шерлока как-то странно колотилось, и, чтобы унять его, он медленно помотал головой.

\- Тебе? - Джон поднял брови. 

Вероятно, взгляд, которым наградил его Шерлок, был достаточно красноречивым, потому что Джон лишь вздохнул и пошел к Бет. Они с ней хлопнули друг друга по ладоням, но потом Шерлоку стало недосуг наблюдать за этими двумя. Их смех холодным сквозняком вылетел следом за ним в коридор.

Прислонившись к стене и запрокинув голову, Лестрад медленно дышал. 

\- Лестрад?

Молчание. Шерлок сглотнул.

\- ...Грег?

Фырканье.

\- Чтоб ты знал, я все еще твой педагог. Пока что.

\- Значит, пусть будет “Лестрад”. Хотя, признаться, от меня ускользает, каким образом в твоем внезапном исчезновении может заключаться ценная критика.

\- Просто тут не о чем говорить, Шерлок, - выдохнул Лестрад и потер виски.

Шерлок прищурился.

\- Тебе всегда есть, что сказать. Порой, даже если я и…

\- Я мог бы сказать тебе, что ты совершаешь ошибку, - Лестрад склонил голову набок и устало посмотрел на Шерлока. 

\- Что ты несешь? - ошарашенно спросил Шерлок.

Лестрад указал большим пальцем себе за спину - туда, откуда они оба пришли.

\- То, что ты там делал, - тихо проговорил он, - было одним из лучших танцевальных представлений, которые я когда-либо видел. И определенно лучшее из того, что я видел у тебя. Тебе идет на пользу танцевать с Джоном. И, думаю, это взаимно.

Шерлок уставился на окно в дальнем конце коридора - плоский серый квадрат без единой тени. Снова пошел снег. Шерлок перевел взгляд на Лестрада и поежился. 

\- Ты сейчас не про танец.

В ответ Лестрад медленно кивнул.

\- Такое, - начал он очень осторожно, - нельзя терять. 

Дыхание Лестрада уже выровнялось, но от взгляда Шерлока не укрылась поза преподавателя: ссутуленные плечи, напряженная грудная клетка - словно каждый вздох давался ему с трудом. 

\- Не потеряю, - сказал Шерлок и сделал шаг назад. И уж точно ему только показалось, что голос у него при этом дрогнул. Точно так же, как Лестраду сейчас казалось то, чего не было. Просто не могло быть.

\- Уверен? - даже в полумраке коридора можно было увидеть, как блестят глаза у Лестрада.

\- Я всегда уверен, Лестрад.

Тот ухмыльнулся и снова покачал головой. 

\- Любой другой готов ногу отдать, лишь бы уметь так танцевать, - пробормотал он после долгой, многозначительной паузы.

\- Что в очередной раз доказывает человеческую глупость.

Лестрад тихонько рассмеялся себе под нос. Шерлок прищурился.

\- Это я просто тебя накручиваю, - взгляд Лестрада потеплел. - Но у тебя все получится. Надеюсь только, ты будешь знать, что нужно делать, когда придет время.

С этими словами, не давая Шерлоку возможности даже рта раскрыть, Лестрад отлип от стены и пошел к двери.

\- Да, вот еще что, - держась за дверной косяк, бросил он через плечо. - Спасибо. За то, что ты сделал. Для Бет. И, э… для меня.

Шерлок с любопытством ему кивнул. Лестрад сделал глубокий вдох и, оттолкнувшись от косяка, вошел обратно в студию. 

Шерлок стоял в тусклом свете, льющемся из окна на другом конце коридора, и разглядывал свою длинную тень на полу. Он сделал это не для Бет и не для Лестрада - не только для них. Это был всего лишь побочный эффект. Все, что Шерлок делал до сего момента, он делал для себя.

Дверь со скрипом отворилась. Шерлок не шелохнулся. В конце концов к его тени на полу присоединилась еще одна - компактная, плотная, так хорошо знакомая. Она потихоньку приближалась к тени Шерлока, пока они не слились в одну без малейшего зазора. 

Тепло тела Джона проникало сквозь одежду там, где они с Шерлоком касались друг друга. Но когда Джон заговорил, его голос оказался еще теплее.

\- Ты в порядке?

Шерлок кивнул, все еще разглядывая черноту их общей тени.

Джон недоверчиво хмыкнул, но не стал развивать тему.

\- Ну что, тогда пошли?

\- Да, - пробормотал Шерлок.

Джон выждал еще немного.

\- Хорошо, - сказал он и отошел. Тени на полу разделились, перечеркнутые посередине тонкой ломаной полоской света. Джон направился обратно в студию, и расстояние между ними, такое явное, росло, становясь все больше и больше, пока Джон полностью не исчез. Шерлок мог побежать следом, но сейчас это не сыграло бы никакой роли - он уже оставил свет позади. Он уже слишком далеко зашел.

Дождавшись щелчка закрывающейся двери, Шерлок вздохнул. Вздох получился каким-то судорожным. Шерлок поднял подбородок и ни разу больше не взглянул на темную фигуру на полу, которая сопровождала каждый его шаг вслед за Джоном, в студию.

 

\- Не понимаю, почему нельзя просто взять такси, - ворчал Джон, но все-таки продолжал надевать ботинки.

Шерлок был застегнут на все пуговицы до подбородка и до ушей замотан в шарф - тем не менее, Джон заметил, что глаза у Шерлока улыбаются. Тот пожал плечами, рывком поднял Джона на ноги, а потом направился к выходу под тускло светящимся знаком. 

\- Где твоя тяга к приключениям, Джон? - послышался его голос, приглушенный шарфом, а затем распахнулась дверь.

Улицы были пустыми, чего в Лондоне почти никогда не бывает. Пока Джон с Шерлоком танцевали, на город стала опускаться рождественская тишина, а предпраздничная суета, наконец, улеглась, чтобы обрести свой смысл.

Джон и Шерлок шли задворками - секретным маршрутом, который, как заверил Шерлок, вел домой. Позади оставались следы, словно негромкие, недолговечные мысли вдогонку, начертанные на поверхности города, который слишком занят, чтобы их прочесть. Джон думал. Думал о том, _что_ теперь можно о нем сказать, когда он нашел смысл, скрывающийся в легких шагах.

\- Я, наверное, уйду на покой, - Джон взял Шерлока под руку и притянул поближе к себе.

Шерлок ничего не сказал. Он все шел, делая эти свои размеренные шаги, за которыми Джон как-то умудрялся успевать.

\- Ну, когда все закончится. Найду себе настоящую работу.

\- Это скучно.

\- Заткнись. Я серьезно.

\- А как же Клара? - наконец, спросил Шерлок с интонацией, которую невозможно было понять.

Клара. Джон представил ее - смеющуюся, сияющую, парящую над ним, и они кружатся, а свет прожекторов превращает ее светлые волосы в нимб. Джон пожал плечами.

\- Она молодая. Найдет себе нового партнера. Она заслуживает другого партнера, - сказал он с легкой горечью.

Шерлок прижался теснее. Долгое время оба молчали. Затем Шерлок отвернулся и, глядя на пустую, залитую светом фонарей улицу, спросил:

\- А ты?

\- Что - я? - натянуто рассмеялся Джон.

\- Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.

Теперь настала очередь Джона отворачиваться. Он уставился на кирпичную стену, вдоль которой они шли. Снег оседал и таял на ее выветренных выступах. К услугам Джона были тысячи слов для объяснений, но слов, отражающих правду, в английском языке сыскалось всего три:

\- Ты же уезж… Ну, в Париж, - Джон замолчал и взглянул на Шерлока. Тот, сдвинув брови, все еще смотрел в сторону, и вокруг глаз его собрались хмурые морщинки. - Эй, - Джон легонько пихнул его в бок. - Все в порядке? Ты какой-то странный. В чем дело?

Шерлок неопределенно пожал плечами. Джон нахмурился и остановился. Он подождал, пока Шерлок не посмотрит на него, а затем сделал глубокий вдох.

\- Ты пройдешь это прослушивание. Ты будешь самым лучшим, Шерлок. Ты всегда самый лучший.

Глаза у Шерлока были цвета зимнего неба над головой. Он медленно кивнул и расправил плечи.

\- Я знаю. Конечно, я знаю. 

Джон решительно смотрел вперед. Знак с названием улицы, где жил Шерлок, призрачно маячил вдалеке на белом фоне.

\- Пойдем, - сказал Джон и потянул Шерлока за собой. Снег шел все сильнее. - Пойдем домой.

Вечером Шерлок поедет к своей родне, а Джон завтра уедет к своей. Затем одна за другой пойдут репетиции, а потом, наконец, настанет то, ради чего они всем этим занимаются. Значит, это их последний момент вместе, последний танец только для них двоих.

Внезапно Джон вырвался на шаг вперед и преградил Шерлоку дорогу. Он улыбался. И не мог остановиться. Шерлок недоуменно наморщил лоб, и тогда Джон протянул руку и спросил:

\- Потанцуешь со мной под снегом? 

На лице Шерлока появилась улыбка, словно месяц на вечернем небе. Он взял Джона за руку.

Джон притянул его ближе и на мгновение уткнулся носом между воротником и синим шелковым шарфом Шерлока - туда, где, несмотря на холод, ощущалось тепло его тела. Джон закрыл глаза и вздохнул, а потом, почувствовав легкое, словно перышко, прикосновение губ к своей макушке, улыбнулся в грубую шерсть белстаффовского пальто. Он обвил рукой изящный изгиб спины Шерлока, а Шерлок взял Джона за другую руку и расслабился в его объятьях.

Оба улыбнулись и стали вальсировать. Это было медленное вращение на “раз-два-три” вдоль улицы, погружающейся в сумерки, и их следы навсегда терялись в снегу у них за спиной. 

Позже вечером, когда Джон уже находился на грани сна и яви, кровать прогнулась, Шерлок подобрался ближе и прильнул к нему всем телом. Его кожа еще хранила холод зимних сумерек. Джон провалился в сон, так и не услышав, как Шерлок уткнулся губами куда-то ему за ухо и прошептал: “Домой. Ты сказал: “домой”.

 

Через две недели репетиций стало казаться, что естественный способ перемещения в пространстве - танец, а не ходьба. Они приходили в студию на Бейкер-стрит настолько часто, насколько возможно, или насколько часто Шерлоку удавалось уговорить Джона. А тот все больше и больше волновался - как бы они себе что-нибудь не повредили в вихре маниакальной энергии Шерлока. После визита в Национальный Театр и воистину почти безупречного выступления перед Лестрадами, Шерлок стал танцевать с каким-то отчаянием. Положа руку на сердце, это отчаяние - безусловно красивое, ставшее той самой эмоциональной компонентой, которой прежде не доставало Шерлоку - начинало беспокоить Джона.

Чтобы поработать над малейшим элементом, Шерлок, ставший еще более резким и беспокойным, чем обычно, взял манеру отрывать Джона от того, чем тот был занят в данный момент. И когда во время танца Шерлок откидывался назад или взмывал над Джоном, тот замечал в лице партнера такое нечеловеческое напряжение, что его можно было принять за боль.

Джон не решался затронуть эту тему, боясь разволновать Шерлока еще больше. И Шерлок танцевал прекрасно, так что это не должно было иметь значения. Но Джон нервничал, чувствуя, как сильно дрожит тело Шерлока в его руках.

Они продолжали. Джон надеялся, что сможет сказать все в танце - единственном способе общения, которым они владели. Надеялся, что сможет передать Шерлоку хоть немного своего спокойствия. И пусть движения Шерлока становились все красивее, но сам он вибрировал от фрустрации, накручивая себя с каждым шагом все больше. Было ясно, что Шерлок старается ответить, но между ними существовала какая-то фундаментальная разъединенность, поэтому ответы терялись в этом разломе. И, словно повинуясь гравитации в водовороте или черной дыре, они оба валились куда-то, крутились все ближе и быстрее навстречу некоему неизвестному финалу.

Но к тому моменту, когда Джон мрачно осознал, что ему нужно что-то сказать, - а иначе под угрозой окажется все, ради чего они так тяжело работали, - настал день прослушивания Шерлока.


	8. Глава 8

Среда, 6-е января

К шее сзади прикоснулись теплые губы. Кудри подрагивали под легким дыханием Джона. Нежный поцелуй.

Шерлок медленно повернулся. Он стоял в центре частной студии на Бейкер-стрит и смотрел на серый свет, льющийся сквозь окна. Подняв руки, он машинально обнял Джона. Тот смотрел на Шерлока с типичной заботой, предвкушением и беспокойством. Затем Джон, который прежде стоял на цыпочках, опустился на пятки, но так и не отвел взгляд от Шерлока.

\- Готов? - спросил он. Шерлок рассматривал свои руки - те казались ему призрачными конечностями. 

“Ничего из этого мне не принадлежит”, - думал Шерлок, наблюдая за тем, как Джон в его объятьях легонько переносит вес с одной ноги на другую.

Шерлок посмотрел на чемодан рядом с Джоном, затем на другой чемодан у Джона в руке - и кивнул. Джон морщил лоб и, похоже, хотел что-то сказать. Но молчал. Копируя его, Шерлок слегка склонил голову, чтобы лучше рассмотреть Джона и отыскать в выразительных чертах его лица ту истину, которую всегда, всегда мог там найти. 

\- А ты? - спросил он, наконец.

Морщины у Джона на лбу разгладились. Поставив чемодан на пол, освободившейся рукой Джон прикоснулся к тому месту на шее Шерлока, куда только что его целовал. Шерлок закрыл глаза и с готовностью позволил притянуть себя для поцелуя.

\- Теперь готов, - услышал он, когда Джон отстранился. Шерлок открыл глаза и увидел, что тот улыбается.

Все-таки встретиться здесь имело смысл, пусть им и не хватит времени на репетицию перед тем, как прибудет такси и отвезет их на вокзал. Оттуда поезд доставит их в Париж, а в Париже они помчатся на прослушивание Шерлока, прямо в самом здании Парижской Оперы, а потом… Что ж… Все, что за этим последует, будет напряженным лимбом, игрой в ожидание перед тем, как появятся результаты прослушивания. Время тренировок и репетиций действительно подошло к концу.

Но, быть может, у них хватит времени на разогрев.

\- Знаешь, - Шерлок отстранился, стаскивая с себя пальто и шарф, - я из-за этих поездов всегда так дергаюсь.

Джон скрестил руки на груди.

\- Шерлок, я не буду заниматься с тобой сексом в студии. И в поезде тоже не буду, - добавил он после недолгого раздумья. Шерлок лишь закатил глаза, а затем продолжил снимать туфли и рубашку.

\- Вот уж точно “la ville d’amour”*, - ухмыльнулся он. И его ухмылка стала еще шире, когда шею Джона залила краска от того, что Шерлок так легко говорит по-французски. Да еще при этом и без рубашки. За то недолгое время, что они провели вместе, Шерлок успел немного изучить реакцию Джона на его обнаженный торс. 

Примечательно, что Шерлок уже мог отличить этот особенный оттенок румянца от множества других оттенков румянца Джона. При мысли об этом у Шерлока все сжалось внутри, и улыбка исчезла с лица. 

Он жестом подозвал Джона к станку, надеясь, что тот не заметит, как дрожат пальцы у Шерлока.

\- Просто разминка, Джон. Это все, что я имел в виду.

Джон неторопливо подошел к станку. Первая позиция, пятки вместе, спина расслаблена, грудь вперед, голову вверх, руки опущены - эти ритмичные движения когда-то и свели их вместе. Держась за станок, Шерлок свободной рукой делал широкие махи вверх и вниз. Его нога скользила по полу. Была геометрия, и была музыка, и вместе они были искусством.

А когда к нему присоединился Джон, это вполне могло сойти и за астрономию: они были словно два бога, которые разрисовывают созвездиями небосвод из дубового паркета. Вечное движение звезд. Все точки соединялись между собой и исчезали с каждым новым вздохом, каждым новым осторожным шагом.

Шерлок понял, что смеется, только когда Джон обратил на это его внимание.

\- Квадривий, - пояснил Шерлок. - Арифметика, музыка, геометрия и астрономия. Полный курс классических наук в танце. Ну, только без тривия.

Джон промолчал. Затем, между тендю и плие, честно сказал: 

\- Я понятия не имею, что это такое, Ваше Благородие.

Шерлок шумно выдохнул. 

\- Тривиум в пантеоне наук - это риторика и логика, - бросил он через плечо. - Мы с тобой занимались чем угодно, только не разговорами. Конечно, есть еще основы философии, но я полагаю, что риторика и логика подходят больше. Ты же говорил, что мы с тобой лучше всего общаемся при помощи танца.

Раз, два, три… Вдох. Повторение. Как три невысказанных слова. Которые не произнести. По крайней мере, Шерлок этого сделать не мог.

Молчание затягивалось, становилось все более тяжелым, и в какой-то момент Шерлок осознал: Джон остановился. Обернувшись, он увидел, что Джон смотрит в пол. Затем он поднял на Шерлока взгляд, и тому показалось, что в его глазах синие и коричневые тона воюют друг с другом так же, как и мысли, таящиеся в их глубине.

\- Да, это нам подходит больше, - Джон сделал глубокий вдох и расправил плечи.

Шерлок посмотрел Джону в лицо, и сердце у него заколотилось.

\- Шерлок, мне очень нужно сказать тебе, что…

\- Ку-ку!

От неожиданности сердце у Шерлока чуть не выскочило из груди. Он резко обернулся на голос, чтобы посмотреть, кто это появился в дверях.

\- Миссис Хадсон? - спросил он, не веря своим глазам. Джон, который казался не менее шокированным, встретился с ним взглядом.

Шерлок быстро отвернулся. 

\- Это миссис Хадсон, хозяйка нашей студии, - успел пояснить он, а потом она заключила его в объятья, пахнущие знакомым сочетанием розовой воды и бальзама. Однако, пока Джон _так_ на него смотрел, Шерлок не мог расслабиться в этих объятиях.

\- Ты хорошо выглядишь, - одобрительно сказала миссис Хадсон, еще разок обняла Шерлока и подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо, а затем подмигнула. Вероятно, предполагалось, что это останется между ними, но - напрасно. Бросив взгляд на Джона, миссис Хадсон сделала большие глаза. - А это, должно быть, твой молодой человек!

\- Партнер. Да. Мой… Партнер, - растерянно пробормотал Шерлок, наблюдая, как и Джону досталась своя порция объятий, которые до сих пор были крепче, чем казались. Даже спустя все эти годы, отметил Шерлок.

Джон побледнел и ошарашенно уставился на него поверх плеча миссис Хадсон.

\- Миссис Хадсон, - проговорил он, наконец. - Но она же ведь… ведь не та самая Эмма Хадсон?..

\- Та самая и есть, - глаза ее, несмотря на возраст, озорно сверкали. - Впрочем, сейчас я всего лишь миссис Хадсон.

Джон продолжал сверлить Шерлока взглядом. 

\- Как так может быть, что ты знаешь миссис Хадсон, но при этом понятия не имел, кто я такой? - нахмурился Шерлок.

Джон с легким вызовом пожал плечами. Миссис Хадсон, наблюдавшая за сценой, улыбнулась и решила прийти ему на выручку. 

\- Я, увы, только на минутку. Как и вы, мои дорогие - сегодня же это ваше великое прослушивание. Когда уезжаете?

\- Вообще-то через пять минут, - Шерлок быстро взглянул на часы. - Если мы решимся довериться лондонскому транспорту.

\- Ну тогда хорошо, что я заглянула пораньше. Хотела забрать ключ…

Шерлок уже отходил в сторону, покидая их маленькую компанию, чтобы порыться в своих вещах. Он достал из кармана пальто конверт и обернулся, протягивая его миссис Хадсон. 

Та встряхнула конверт и посмотрела на Шерлока.

\- Там внутри..?

\- Ключи, документы на аренду, моя подпись, да, - закончил за нее Шерлок.

\- Просто хотела уточнить. Ты же понимаешь, - она тихонько вздохнула и окинула помещение взглядом. - Жалко, что ты освобождаешь помещение, Шерлок. Ты был хорошим арендатором.

Джон фыркнул. Воспользовавшись тем, что миссис Хадсон стоит к ним спиной, Шерлок легонько пнул его в голень.

\- Хорошо, что эту развалину до сих пор использовали по назначению. Теперь, наверное, сюда сбегутся застройщики. Оглянуться не успеешь, как тут окажется офисное здание, - миссис Хадсон снова подошла к ним, пожала плечами, сбрасывая мимолетную грусть с плеч, как старую накидку, и тихонько хихикнула: - C’est la vie.

\- Действительно, - Шерлоку хотелось, чтобы и в самом деле было настолько легко избавиться от этого странного ощущения пустоты, которое нахлынуло на него от ее слов. Раньше у него не было подобных проблем, подумал он, краем глаза наблюдая за нахмурившимся Джоном.

\- До свиданья, миссис Хадсон, - сказал Шерлок, когда никто из присутствующих так и не проронил ни слова. 

“А теперь уходите” - он надеялся, что смог донести эту мысль достаточно ясно.

Возможно, даже чересчур ясно.

\- Шерлок, - пробормотал Джон и пихнул его в бок.

Однако миссис Хадсон лишь рассмеялась и всплеснула руками.

\- Он никогда не любил прощаться. Ну же, обними меня еще разок - кто знает, когда мы теперь увидимся? 

Шерлок легонько вздохнул и закрыл глаза, на мгновение давая волю воспоминаниям о надежности и защищенности, которые дарили эти знакомые объятья.

Когда он открыл глаза и посмотрел на Джона, тот не улыбнулся, но во взгляде темных, таких темных синих глаз что-то смягчилось.

\- Рад был познакомиться, - сказал Джон и подошел поближе. Миссис Хадсон не обратила внимания на его протянутую руку и заключила Джона в объятия, на которые он в этот раз ответил гораздо менее скованно.

\- Спасибо, что танцуешь с моим Шерлоком, - тихонько прошептала она и похлопала Джона по плечу. - Мы всегда знали, что у него получится, правда же?

\- Всегда, - губы Джона дрогнули, а взгляд метнулся к Шерлоку.

Что-то в этом слове заставило Шерлока вздрогнуть. Он быстро отошел от Джона и сделал вид, что роется в своем багаже, хотя на самом деле едва мог пошевелить руками - так они тряслись. Да что же с ним такое?

Миссис Хадсон и Джон в напряженном молчании наблюдали за ним.

\- Конечно, милый, - произнесла, наконец, миссис Хадсон. Это прозвучало как вопрос. У нее за спиной Шерлок прикрыл глаза.

К его огромному облегчению, с улицы донесся громкий сигнал и прервал их разговор. Обернувшись, Шерлок увидел, как миссис Хадсон стиснула ладони.

\- Вот и ваше такси. Ну, ни пуха ни пера. Шерлок, я жду билет на твое первое выступление. 

\- Но я еще даже не…

\- Ну, ну, - покачала она головой и отошла. - Не надо. Это плохая примета.

Шерлок посмотрел на Джона. Тот пожал плечами.

\- Она права, - подтвердил он и улыбнулся, а затем еще раз пихнул Шерлока локтем - на этот раз гораздо нежнее, чем прежде. Шерлок отстранился, но Джон, казалось, не заметил. - Давай, пошли уже.

Они подхватили чемоданы, помахали на прощанье миссис Хадсон и направились к двери.

\- Как ты вообще мог мне не сказать, что миссис Хадсон, хозяйка твоей студии - это миссис Хадсон, известная балерина? - прошипел на ходу Джон. - Я же ее в детстве по телевизору смотрел, господи ты боже мой!

\- Я много чего тебе не говорю, - пожал плечами Шерлок.

На долю секунды Джон замедлил шаг. Затем решительно двинулся дальше.

Когда Джон уже вышел на улицу, Шерлок мельком оглянулся. Миссис Хадсон стояла в центре зала и смотрела вверх. Она казалась очень маленькой - в этом пустом сером помещении, в окружении только света и тени. Шерлок задумался на мгновение: а что же видел Джон всякий раз, как входил в зал и видел Шерлока в практически идентичной позе? Казался ли ему Шерлок таким же маленьким?

Миссис Хадсон встретилась с ним взглядом.

\- Почему вы перестали танцевать? - спросил Шерлок. Его голос казался очень громким, а слова - слишком тихими.

\- Ты узнаешь, - на ее губах появилась тень улыбки. - Однажды. Так у всех бывает.

Шерлок не успел потребовать более внятного ответа - снова просигналило такси, Джон прокричал что-то про расписание поездов, а миссис Хадсон отвернулась.

 

По идее, Шерлоку должно было неудобно сидеть - он свернулся в кресле, уперевшись коленями в спинку сидения напротив, потому что в поездах, похоже, не задумывались о таком понятии, как свободное пространство для ног. Однако ритмичное покачивание вагона оказалось подобным тихой музыке, а плечо Джона, на которое Шерлок положил голову - таким теплым и мягким, что Шерлок заснул, рисуя пальцем хореографию для прослушивания на обратной стороне ладони Джона.

Но, казалось, какие-то несколько секунд спустя тот уже будил его.

\- Осталось пять минут, - пробормотал Джон, нежно касаясь волос Шерлока губами. - Почти приехали.

\- Не надо было позволять мне спать, - промычал Шерлок, не размыкая глаз, расслабленно нежась в теплой и уютной темноте. - Я буду весь квелый на нашем… на моем прослушивании.

\- Нельзя не спать сутки подряд и при этом хорошо себя чувствовать. А я точно знаю, что ты прошлой ночью, считай, почти и не спал, - послышался смешок откуда-то сверху.

\- Это ты виноват.

\- Только отчасти.

Шерлок что-то буркнул, поднял голову и сонно уставился на город за окном. Они приехали из серого Лондона в еще более дождливый Париж, и, пока поезд несся к вокзалу, было невозможно различить ничего кроме тумана, унылых зданий и потеков дождя на стекле.

\- Ты уже бывал в Париже? - Шерлок прислонился головой к голове Джона.

\- Ишь, какой скуластый, - пробормотал Джон, прижимаясь в ответ. - Нет. Сегодня впервые приехал. Спасибо.

\- За что спасибо? - Шерлок уставился на Джона, вывернув шею.

\- За оплаченную поездку в Париж. - Плечо Джона под щекой Шерлока слегка дернулось. - Без тебя у меня бы и повода не нашлось.

\- Ты же по всему миру выступал, - фыркнул Шерлок.

\- Я был в Вашингтоне, в Бостоне, еще в Барселону ненадолго заскочил. На весь мир как-то не тянет.

\- А я никогда не был ни в Вашингтоне, ни в Бостоне.

\- Да, тебе это наверняка покажется совершенно новым миром, - предположил Джон. Он убрал челку со лба Шерлока, дал ей упасть обратно, потом снова убрал. Шерлок подул на Джона. Тот фыркнул, а потом наклонился и поцеловал Шерлока. 

Стоило губам Джона прикоснуться к его губам, Шерлок почувствовал, как развеялось все тепло, весь уют темноты, в которую он был погружен, а по позвоночнику пробежал холодок. Шерлок вспомнил, что на самом деле происходит и к чему именно они готовятся. Поезд стал замедлять ход, подъезжая к перрону.

“Тебе не следует терять такое”, - обрушились на Шерлока слова Лестрада. 

Джон.

Джон отстранился. Шерлок распахнул глаза. Руки Джона находились по обе стороны от лица Шерлока, и он подумал о том, как хорошо знает эти руки. Знает ту заботу, с которой большие пальцы этих рук гладят сейчас его скулы и нос. Это было почти болезненно.

\- Я тебе покажу все свои любимые места в Вашингтоне, - Джон прижался лбом ко лбу Шерлока. - На той улице, где проходят соревнования, есть паб типа “в английском стиле”, как это у них называется. Но фиш-энд-чипс там вполне пристойные. Жду не дождусь посмотреть на тебя, всего в крошках и в масле.

Шерлок ощущал теплое дыхание Джона у себя на лице. Он опустил взгляд. Его пальцы вцепились в куртку Джона до побелевших костяшек, словно это было единственное, что не позволяло инерции швырять Шерлока из стороны в сторону под перестук колес.

Поезд остановился. Они приехали. Шерлок разжал пальцы и отпустил Джона. Тот смотрел на него так, что Шерлок снова почувствовал, как его пронизывает холод, забираясь даже под тяжелое пальто. Шерлок встал и застегнул пальто до подбородка. 

\- Пошли, - сухо сказал он. - Из-за дождя пробок будет еще больше.

Улыбка на лице Джона угасла, попутно забрав с собой остатки цвета у города за окном. 

\- Хорошо, - сказал он. И потом повторил, будто про себя: - Хорошо.

Шерлок ступил из поезда на землю Парижа и полной грудью вдохнул дымный древний воздух. Джон позади него все еще возился с их багажом, и Шерлок, на минуту прикрыв глаза, позволил себе мимолетную фантазию:

_Он приехал в Париж. Его приняли в балетную труппу, о которой он так долго мечтал. Город равнодушно бурлит рядом, слышится музыка, разговоры, звук шин на мокром асфальте, и Шерлок - лишь еще один из этих звуков. Но сегодня он будет танцевать перед тысячами, будет тем, кем так мечтал стать. Он будет вдыхать воздух раннего утра, затем вечерний воздух, и день за днем, просыпаясь, он снова и снова будет его вдыхать. И каждый шаг Шерлока будет танцем, пока его не поглотит время, и все его мечты о Париже не станут такими же древними, как воздух этого города._

_И все это время он будет один. Он будет один._

Шерлок открыл глаза. Город равнодушно бурлил рядом. 

Затем Шерлок обернулся - так медленно, как не оборачивался еще никогда в жизни. Джон выходил из поезда, осматриваясь, округлив глаза, и когда свет коснулся этих глаз, то рассыпался безымянными, неизвестными оттенками. Вскоре взгляд Джона остановился на Шерлоке. На лице Джона расцвела улыбка - прекрасная, честная. Такой больше ни у кого не было.

И Шерлок понял. Он улыбнулся в ответ, несмотря на зияющие трещины где-то у себя в груди, и понял, что именно ему делать.

 

Чем дольше они ехали, тем больше Шерлок погружался в себя. Джон давно привык к его молчанию - иногда на репетиции Шерлок и слова не произносил, лишь сосредоточенно хмурился. Но сейчас Джон знал: тут что-то другое. Он видел это всякий раз, когда смотрел туда, где сидел его партнер.

Шерлок, который ушел в себя - совсем не то, что молчаливый Шерлок. Он будто растерял всю свою энергию, весь свет, что излучали и его глаза и, казалось, само его существо - все то, что и пленяло, и бесило Джона. Остался только осадок в виде Шерлока, который водил пальцем по следам дождевых капель на стекле, закусив губу так, что она побелела. Он действительно ушел в себя, съежился, и в своем угольно- черном пальто был похож на провал в пространстве, только волосы торчали над воротником. 

Джон подумал, что глубже этого провала в пространстве только тот, что отделяет их друг от друга. 

Он протянул руку и осторожно положил ее на руку Шерлока.

Тот не отдернул руку, но под его кожей ощущалось нетерпеливое подрагивание.

Джон почувствовал, как его лицо вытянулось и окаменело. Быть может, это Шерлок так нервничает. Джон отчаянно надеялся, что так оно и есть. Сам-то он определенно нервничал, а ведь это было даже не его прослушивание.

Но, несмотря на чувствительность Шерлока как к комплиментам, так и к критике, которыми Джон осыпал его несчетное количество раз, тот всегда оставался уверен в своих способностях. Нет. Что-то холодное и тяжелое внутри у Джона говорило ему - сейчас это нечто другое.

Долгое время Джон сидел в позе, повторяющей позу Шерлока, и их соединенные руки были единственной робкой связью между ними. Теплом посреди всей этой темноты и холода.

А затем Джон заговорил. Мягко, не произнося ни слова. 

Он легонько погладил пальцы Шерлока и накрыл его ладонь своей ладонью. Шерлок застыл, обрабатывая информацию.

Осмелев, Джон развернул руку Шерлока ладонью кверху и погладил большим пальцем. Шерлок рефлекторно выгнул ладонь.

Джон замер, чтобы позволить себе всем существом, физически, ощутить ответ. _Да_.

Отвернувшись от туманного окна, Шерлок посмотрел в сторону Джона. Ритм его дыхания был быстрым, но равномерным.

Джон стал выстукивать пальцами ритм на ладони Шерлока, заставляя его пальцы подергиваться. и тому не осталось ничего другого, как повторять этот ритмический узор.

Джон обхватил ладонь Шерлока своей ладонью, а затем снова выпрямил руку, соединяя вместе их пальцы - указательный, средний, безымянный, мизинец. 

Большой палец Шерлока сам по себе потянулся вверх, ища точки соприкосновения с большим пальцем Джона. Когда их пальцы соприкоснулись, Джон поднял взгляд и обнаружил, что Шерлок так пристально смотрит на него, словно пытается заглянуть внутрь.

\- Что ты делаешь? - спросил Шерлок.

\- Танцую, - облизнул губы Джон.

\- Нет, - Шерлок едва заметно покачал головой.

Джон снова взглянул на их руки и негромко вздохнул. Затем, не отнимая руки, он позволил своим пальцам скользнуть сквозь пальцы Шерлока - и их руки сами собой сложились в замок, сплетенные и неделимые. Краем глаза Джон увидел, как Шерлок резко уронил голову

Затем он прерывисто вздохнул, когда его рука невольно сжала руку Джона.

А когда Шерлок снова посмотрел на Джона, его взгляд был настолько светлый и открытый, что у Джона защемило в груди. Свободной рукой он легонько погладил Шерлока по щеке, а затем осторожно прижался к ней ладонью.

\- Я пытаюсь тебе что-то сказать, - Джон перевел взгляд с губ Шерлока на собственный большой палец, гладящий впадинку под его скулой, а затем снова посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза. - Понимаешь, о чем я?

Джону предстояло получить ответ на свой вопрос только тогда, когда от прослушивания их отделяли считанные секунды. 

Такси подъехало к Опере Гарнье, их поспешно провели через ошеломительно прекрасное фойе с красно-золотой отделкой, вверх по одной из двух лестниц, потом вниз, вниз, снова вниз и в гримерную, а оттуда за кулисы - и все это время Шерлок, казалось, был готов выдохнуть слова, которые все не приходили. 

Джон приблизился к Шерлоку. Тот сквозь щель в занавесе подглядывал за выступающими на сцене и, несомненно, составлял список всего, что они делали неправильно.

Сценический свет падал на Шерлока, каскадом проливаясь на его обнаженную спину, рисуя четко очерченный рельеф мускулистых изгибов. Светящаяся кожа и глубокая тень. У Джона перехватило дыхание. 

Он наблюдал, как Шерлок делает растяжку, напрягает мышцы, выполняет плие - и все это в пятнах слепящего света. Сам же Шерлок не отрывал взгляда от того, что происходило там, за бархатным занавесом, который отделял их от...

“Отделял...”, - думал Джон, тоже погруженный в собственные мысли. Взгляд его снова метнулся к Шерлоку. “Ну… наверное, отделял от всего”.

Когда речь шла о танце, Джон всегда мог быть уверен: как бы далеко Шерлок ни вырвался вперед, Джон уже будет там, готовый встретить его в любой момент. Насчет остального уверенности у Джона не было - Шерлок иногда понимал все гораздо быстрее, чем он сам.

Расправив плечи, Джон смотрел на Шерлока одно долгое мгновение, чтобы запечатлеть у себя в памяти образ гения в эпицентре своего элемента. Затем он сделал шаг вперед, положил руку Шерлоку на спину - и они, наконец, встретились.

\- Ты в порядке? - Джон задал вопрос, спрашивая совсем о другом. Такой теплый, такой живой Шерлок. В такие моменты - как здесь и сейчас, когда они вместе - становилось очевидным, насколько человечным он стал. И вряд ли случались моменты, когда это было еще очевиднее. 

Шерлок повернулся и стал на него смотреть. Лицо его ничего не выражало, но во взгляде бушевала какая-то эмоция. Затем он словно обмяк - улыбнулся, и улыбка его была, как показалось Джону, слишком грустной для человека, который вот-вот достигнет все, чего хотел.

\- Да, - Шерлок подался вперед и неуклюже прижал свои напряженные губы ко лбу Джона. Он удерживал Джона, положив руку ему на затылок, словно боялся, что Джон исчезнет, стоит его отпустить. У Джона стоял комок в горле. Он повторил жест Шерлока и уткнулся ему в шею, вдыхая его. Легкий запах пота, табака, смолы… Такой же, как обычно.

Шерлок убрал руки, но только затем, чтобы с сокрушительной силой прижать Джона к себе, почти вцепившись в него. Джону было трудно дышать, но он молчал - были вещи поважнее дыхания.

Когда подошел служащий и объявил, что их скоро вызовут, Шерлок чуть не ахнул, выпуская Джона из объятий, но взгляда не отвел. Как и прежде, в такси, Джон протянул руку, зная, какого ответа ожидает. 

Они сплели пальцы и стали ждать.

Судьи отпустили со сцены предыдущих конкурсантов. Шелест бумаги, звук пишущих ручек. 

Тишина.

Занавес поехал вверх.

 

Они неспешно шли вперед. Деревянные кончики пуант Шерлока глухо стучали о сцену. Дойдя до центра, Джон и Шерлок остановились.

\- Вы Шерлок Холмс? Qui est votre cavalier? ** - голос гремел вокруг них, его источник было невозможно обнаружить в непроницаемой тьме зала. 

\- Oui. Je danserai avec John Watson ***, - голос Шерлока, тем не менее, звучал ясно, прорезая темноту со спокойной уверенностью.

Кто-то кашлянул. Снова зашелестели бумаги. В царящем молчании Джон стоял рядом с Шерлоком и смотрел прямо перед собой. Его плечи были расслаблены, он тихо вдыхал и выдыхал. Шерлок подавил дурацкое желание улыбнуться.

“Не такое уж и дурацкое”, - подумал Шерлок, и его улыбка растаяла. Благодаря Джону ему хотелось улыбаться, и вот они сейчас будут танцевать вместе, будут делать то, что делает Шерлока наиболее счастливым, а все, что он сейчас чувствует - это...

\- Мы просили вас подготовить па-де-де. Вы знаете, почему? - раздался еще один голос. Его обладатель говорил по-английски.

Шерлок прикрыл глаза.

Парный танец. Ирония заключалась в том, что сейчас Шерлок мог чувствовать только то, что он теряет поддержку партнера, что вылетает, кружась, в темноту. Все, что он мог чувствовать - потерю. 

\- Естественно, - процедил, наконец, Шерлок. Краем глаза он увидел, как Джон уронил голову и тяжело ей помотал. Но он улыбался. Это было единственным светлым пятном в окружающей тьме.

О, Джон.

Шерлок знал, какое он принял решение, знал, что он должен сделать - это знание эхом отдавалось в каждом ударе его бешено колотящегося сердца. Прозвучавший вопрос нарушил этот отчаянный ритм. Шерлок не смел ответить - не теперь, когда ответить означало сровнять все с землей. 

Последовала еще одна короткая пауза. Затем до них долетел вздох.

\- Не потрудитесь удостоить нас ответом?

Шерлок прикрыл глаза, вздохнул, затем резко их распахнул.

\- Я полагаю, вы осведомлены о моей репутации. Принимая во внимание сложность, само искусство па-де-де и то, что это позволит мне продемонстрировать, вероятно…

\- Мистер Холмс, - вклинился третий голос. Его обладатель говорил на английском, но с ярким парижским акцентом. - Я думаю, мой коллега пытается скорее узнать, чему вы научились.

И снова - очевидно. Они хотят знать, можно ли ему доверять. Они хотят увидеть, что он изменился, в отчаянии подумал Шерлок. Они хотят…

Джон смеется, когда Шерлок опускается на землю после их первой поддержки. Самой первой, которую они сделали вместе. Янтарный блеск заката над руками Джона, которые решительно подталкивают, буквально впихивают Шерлока в нужную позицию - в сотый, в тысячный раз. Плечи Джона, достаточно сильные для того, чтобы держать Шерлока в воздухе, но нежные и уязвимые на хлопковых простынях в объятьях сна. Джон стоит сейчас рядом с ним, и пространство вокруг него насыщено вопросами, но сам он по-прежнему рядом с Шерлоком. Все так же надежен.

\- Я научился тому, - начал Шерлок, и вихрь образов перед его внутренним взором вспыхнул и превратился в пепел, - что значит иметь партнера и самому быть партнером. И тому, что танцевать с кем-то - значит гораздо больше, чем танцевать одному. 

Вот. Теперь пепел был у него на языке. 

Поглощенный разглядыванием Джона, Шерлок не давал себе труда вслушиваться в воцарившуюся тишину. Его внимание привлек к себе еще один протяжный вздох кого-то из судей.

\- Ну ладно, мистер Холмс. Начинайте, когда будете готовы.

Слова были излишни.

Джон выпустил руку Шерлока и предоставил ему сцену.

Шерлок остался один.

Он повернулся, и как цветок, поднял лицо навстречу свету софитов.

Он простер руки к далекому потолку, изогнулся, как парус в ожидании дуновения, и наклонил голову.

Он замер в идеальной тишине. Он дышал. Он ждал. 

Затем прозвучали три первых ноты, и Шерлок пришел в движение: уверенно стоя на месте, он тянулся - тянулся руками к тому, что затаилось там, в темноте, и было видно только ему одному. Музыка все нарастала, она звала его, манила и подстегивала. Шерлок подчинился музыке и начал с серии антраша, быстро скрещивая ноги в воздухе, затем приземлился и тут же уверенно вытянул руку вперед, пускаясь в тур пике.

Каждый оборот был шире предыдущего, затем следовало три быстрых вращения, и узор вновь повторялся. На великой сцене находился великий танцовщик - но, казалось, будто Шерлок чего-то ждет. Ожидание. Пульс все быстрее от осознания того, что должно произойти. Это ощущалось в том, как был выстроен номер, и сердце Шерлока билось в такт музыке, а затем...

В музыку вихрем ворвалась вторая мелодия, и Шерлока пронзила дрожь. В нужный момент он подался вперед, и - конечно, там уже был Джон, готовый к пробежке.

С противоположных концов сцены их руки тянулись друг к другу.

У Джона на лице было написано такое желание, отчаяние и тоска, что у Шерлока перехватило дыхание.

Он сделал глубокий вдох, отпрянул и начал серию маленьких шажков в сторону, которые снова перешли в комбинацию из трех поворотов. Шерлок слышал приближение Джона - тот тоже, словно осторожное зеркало, выполнял вращения. Уединения и темноты больше не существовало. Общее пространство, общая песня - для двух одиноких людей начиналось одно существование на двоих.

Шерлок грациозно опустился на одно колено, вытянул перед собой вторую ногу, нагнувшись вперед, коснулся руками сцены и вновь откинулся назад.

Джон подошел ближе и, когда музыка зазвучала громче, подхватил его одной рукой. Они сделали синхронный прыжок вперед, и Шерлок вытянулся во весь рост. Затем он опустился обратно, и его точками опоры теперь были лишь пальцы ног и крепкие мышцы руки Джона, которая поддерживала его спину.

Шерлок обернулся. В сиянии софитов глаза Джона приобрели сапфировый отблеск. Шерлок поймал его взгляд и расслабился. Пальцы Джона мимолетно вжались в его спину. 

И это оказалось гораздо более интимным, чем просто общее пространство.

А Шерлок уже поднимает ногу в арабеске, одна рука тянется вперед, другая назад, образуя безупречную линию. Джон держит его крепко - еще крепче - пока Шерлок заводит ногу ему за спину. Поддержка Джона позволяет Шерлоку продлить attitude derrière, опуститься так низко, что пальцы почти касаются пола. 

Шерлок выпрямился и внезапно остался один: Джон оторвался от него, чтобы выполнить tour jeté. Шерлок засмотрелся на твердую линию его бедер в тот момент чистого триумфа, когда Джон развернулся в воздухе, широко разводя ноги. Не сводя взгляда с Шерлока, Джон мягко приземлился на одну ногу, а затем, с выражением оголенной эмоции на лице, опустился на одно колено и раскинул руки. 

_Иди ко мне._

Требовала того хореография или нет, но выбор едва ли был возможен: Шерлок пустился вдогонку за Джоном - преследуемый стал преследователем. Ведь это - осознал Шерлок - именно то, чем они и занимаются, не так ли? Он выполнил несколько поворотов, переходящих в небольшой прыжок, а затем опустил ладони на подставленное предплечье Джона.

И когда Шерлок обернулся и обнаружил, что руки Джона по-прежнему надежно его держали - такие же дерзкие и крепкие, как в первый раз, и бесценные, как в последний - у него не осталось никаких сомнений: они создали хореографию соблазнения, и никто не исполнит это лучше, чем они. Шерлок сдался. 

Боль, которая разливалась у него в груди от осознания того, что должно произойти дальше, не имела ничего общего ни с его ногами, ни напряженными мускулами тренированного тела. Сейчас пойдут элементы, заимствованные из их самой первой репетиции, когда Шерлок пробрался на занятия Джона. Где-то позади них оставались эти два маленьких совместных шажка, поддержка, следы чего-то настороженного и яркого. Смех, смех зарождающейся дружбы. Шерлок думал, что в тот первый раз Джон наверняка принял его за какого-то психа.

Но как же он тогда смеялся.

Когда Шерлок выпрямился и потянулся к другой руке Джона, его собственные руки стали нерешительной связью между ними обоими. Дальше - осторожные движения в тандеме. Хищник и добыча превращаются в двух хищников, кружащихся друг вокруг друга - так это объяснял Шерлок на одной из репетиций. Не сводя с него взгляда, Джон двинулся вперед спокойными, широкими шагами, а Шерлок синхронно отступал, поддерживая разделяющую их дистанцию.

А теперь нужно ее увеличить, подумал Шерлок. Джон притянул его к себе слишком близко, чтобы можно было выполнять совместные па - перед тем, как начнется соло Шерлока. Мимолетное мгновение близости перед тем, как...

Ресницы Джона касаются его щеки, рука скользит по пояснице. Дыхание Шерлока в пространстве Джона, затем Джон мягко его разворачивает, и они срываются с места. 

Джон приподнял его, держа за талию, Шерлок широко развел ноги в прыжке, который никогда не смог бы сделать сам. Затем Джон осторожно опустил его, и в тот же миг оба уже разворачивались в другую сторону. Шерлок опустился на одно колено, грациозно вытянув другую ногу перед собой. А Джон уже опять помогал ему подняться и целенаправленно вел его назад.

Ну вот и все, отчаянно подумал Шерлок. Джон не сводил с него взгляда, и Шерлоку казалось, что он буквально слышит, как Джон считает шаги. Казалось, что он буквально чувствует дрожь в усталых руках партнера - там, где их тела все еще соприкасались друг с другом.

Согласно замыслу, именно персонаж Шерлока рвался на свободу - каждое его движение было пронизано неуверенностью, в то время как хореография уводила его от Джона все дальше и дальше, в темноту и одиночество. И именно он сопротивлялся, избегал и брал, а потом кружился, кружился, все отдаляясь от Джона и опасно приближаясь к краю сцены. 

И в этот момент даже Джон не смог бы его вернуть. Выбор был предоставлен. Непоколебимая фигура Джона стояла на противоположном конце разделяющего их пространства.

Момент внутреннего конфликта: Шерлок взрывается движением. Гран батман, высоко вскинутые ноги, sissone fermée со скачками вперед-назад - конечно, вся эта демонстрация элементов была встроена в танец, чтобы показать техническое превосходство Шерлока.

Но танец - это брак между мастерством разума и обнажением души.

_Мне не надо притворяться._

Где-то далеко позади остались натянутые улыбки времен его юности, когда ребра, словно застывшие на морозе прутья, сковывали любую искру тепла, что могла зародиться у него в груди. Шерлок взорвался песней и радостью. Каждое его движение было экзальтацией, каждый шаг - освобождением. 

В конце, уже приняв решение, он повернулся к Джону и вытянул руки.

Сейчас под его ребрами что-то занялось пламенем и разгоралось все ярче.

Джон приближался к нему, словно расцветая в серии собственных скромных элементов. Лес встретился с пожаром. Джон был похож на прочный ствол дерева, к которому Шерлок прижался спиной - оба готовились к поддержке, которую они репетировали, казалось, целую вечность назад. 

И когда Джон легко, будто Шерлок ничего и не весил, поднял его над головой - как просто оказалось выдать агонию за экстаз!

Шерлок еще опускался на сцену, а музыка уже рвалась к финалу, спотыкаясь в порыве безумия. Сладкое единение, унисон, спокойные па в тандеме - таким они выбрали начало своего конца. Но Шерлок внезапно осознал, что этого было совсем недостаточно - отчаянная борьба за благосклонность ногтями, зубами разрывала нежные коды па-де-де. И следом - еще более отчаянная любовь. 

Но и этого оказалось мало, ведь Джон - Шерлок знал - был гораздо, гораздо больше, чем все это, вместе взятое.

Заканчивая финальную серии оборотов, Шерлок выполнил на один шаг больше, чем было задумано. Но Джон ничем не выдал свое удивление, лишь немного приподнял брови.

\- Отклоняемся, - выдохнул он.

\- Доверься мне, - выдохнул в ответ Шерлок.

Шерлок и сам не знал, шептал ли он слова вслух или изъяснялся с помощью своих прикосновений - но это было и не важно. 

“Сейчас я сделаю прыжок, а ты опустишь меня на сцену”, - говорил он, и Джон подчинялся. “И еще раз, но с другой стороны. А теперь мы оба в центре, каждый делает по три шага, перехлест сперва вперед, потом в обратную сторону. Повернись ко мне. Иди ко мне навстречу“.

“Во всем”.

Оглушенный собственным дыханием, Шерлок летел к противоположному краю сцены. 

Джон застыл в готовности.

Шерлок широким жестом простер руку. Сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее.

На сомнения не оставалось времени. Кульминация сотрясала его до костей, клубилась под ногами в пространстве, которое ему предстояло пересечь - и это было единственным, что мог дать Шерлок Джону перед тем, как отобрать все остальное. 

Джон протянул руку ему навстречу.

Вот он, губительный миг.

Шерлок сделал вдох. Закрыл глаза. Устремившись вперед, в сильном рывке оторвался от сцены и теперь парил в воздухе. 

“Никаких прыжков с разбега”, - предупреждал Джон.

А сейчас Джон его поймал. Руки Джона были такими надежными, такими честными. Они держали Шерлока, и это было великолепно, зрелищно и _правильно_. Затем он увидел перед собой лицо Джона - тот плавно опускал Шерлока на пол. Они стояли, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, и руки Шерлока дрожали над головой Джона, над его руками, над позвоночником, как если бы он не мог понять, где дотронуться, а Джон все это время крепко держал его за бедра, чтобы Шерлок в целости и сохранности коснулся ногами сцены. 

Все еще в объятьях друг друга, они дышали одним воздухом, ловя его открытыми ртами. Но музыка продолжалась. Джон с усилием развернул Шерлока, взял его руки в свои и развел их в стороны. 

Затем они начали серию совместных па, как и было запланировано раньше, а потом Шерлок грациозным, отточенным жестом отвел ногу назад, вытянув руку и корпус в сторону зрительного зала.

Затем Шерлок снова ринулся вперед: три пике, повтор, как в самом начале выступления. 

Затем пируэты с поддержкой, первая позиция, руку вверх, теперь пятая, Джон вращает его все быстрее, и быстрее, и быстрее. Шерлок уверенно держал равновесие. 

Затем, упав в объятия Джона, он обхватил рукой его за плечи. Финальный взмах их рук - которые все еще тянулись друг навстречу другу - по дуге над головами. Финальный аккорд. И триумфальная благоговейная тишина. 

Шерлок прерывисто дышал. Обнаженная грудь Джона, лицо, плечи покраснели - и в тех местах, где их тела соприкасались, кожа Шерлока приобрела такой же оттенок, словно тепло Джона оставляло свой отпечаток. Волны жара пробегали между кончиками пальцев соединенных рук у них над головами. Шерлок чувствовал, что если посмотрит туда, то увидит, что их руки охвачены огнем. 

Но глаза Джона были полны ледяного спокойствия.

Шерлок хотел поцеловать его, вдохнуть, вобрать в себя. Чтобы мир утонул во льду и пламени одновременно.

Вместо этого они выпрямились. Поклонились. Закончили.

Все завершилось.

Онемев, Шерлок поднял голову навстречу темноте.

Снова тишина. Бесконечная и безрадостная. Затем:

\- Спасибо, мистер Холмс. Мы сообщим наше решение до конца следующей недели.

Шерлок коротко кивнул, а потом один из ассистентов проводил их с Джоном за кулисы.

В гримерке Шерлок осторожно опустился на стул. В ногах у него, казалось, не осталось костей. Первые уколы боли уже бежали вверх от ступней все выше, но Шерлок игнорировал их. Он сидел, уронив руки между разведенных в стороны коленей. Руки тряслись.

Джон, который каким-то чудом был еще в состоянии двигаться, казался воплощением лихорадочной энергии. В любой другой момент Шерлок мог бы сухо отметить, что их привычные роли странным образом поменялись местами.

Но сейчас… Сейчас...

Мысли Шерлока полыхали, грозя в любой момент унестись вперед так быстро, что он не сможет их понять, грозя превратиться в действия прежде, чем он сможет их остановить, чего, конечно, он никак не мог допустить. Ему надо было пройти через это, и это должно быть исполнено совершенно, иначе оно вообще не сработает…

\- Невероятно! Ну и прыжок! Я думал, ты рассыплешься у меня в руках. А я, между прочим, неплохо тебя поймал. До сих пор не верю, что мы… Да… А повороты вообще великолепны. И ты великолепен.

Тут Джон опустился на колени, внезапно заполнив собой все поле зрения Шерлока. Синие глаза и теплые руки. 

\- У тебя получилось, ты понимаешь? По-другому и быть не может, - он порывисто прижался губами к тыльной стороне ладони Шерлока. Шерлок чувствовал, что Джон улыбается.

Джон в своем репертуаре - не видит, что Шерлок тут ни при чем. Ни при чем, думал Шерлок, вспоминая надежную, как вековой дуб, поддержку Джона. Совершенно ни при чем.

Шерлок сглотнул.

\- Я знаю, - хрипло сказал он, и Джон крепко стиснул его в объятьях.

\- Я так тобой горжусь, родной. Очень горжусь, - смеялся Джон. Он был так _счастлив_. - С Днем рождения. 

Шерлок смотрел прямо перед собой невидящим взглядом, а его руки заполошно метались по обнаженной спине Джона, не находя пристанища. Досконально изучивший каждый сантиметр тела Джона, Шерлок знал, что тому нравится, если вот здесь прикоснуться так легко, словно это и не прикосновение вовсе, а вот здесь есть девять веснушек, расположенных точно так же, как созвездие Плеяд. 

“Ты точно знаешь, где нужно нажать”.

Шерлок сделал глубокий вдох. Руки замерли, окаменели там, где они прикасались к Джону, запоминая. Затем Шерлок оттолкнул его. 

\- Можешь уже перестать меня трогать.

Джон замер. Медленно отстранился. Поднял бровь.

\- О-окей, - сказал он так же медленно. Свет еще теплился у него в глазах, но чем дольше Джон смотрел на Шерлока, тем быстрее он гас. - Повышенная чувствительность после танца, да? - он попытался изобразить игривость.

\- Нет, - отрезал Шерлок.

\- Я просто хотел… - Джон нахмурился.

\- Я знаю, чего ты хотел, - оборвал его Шерлок, резко поднялся и протиснулся мимо Джона. Чтобы скрыть дрожь в руках, он держал руки перед собой и, несмотря на боль в ногах, заставлял себя стоять, выпрямив спину.

Сердце панически громыхало о ребра, тычась в кость. 

\- Ты хотел, - сказал Шерлок под омерзительный грохот у себя в ушах, - прикоснуться к величию, как ты это всегда делаешь.

Ответом ему было долгое, тяжелое молчание. 

\- Но, знаешь, пока мы танцевали, я понял, - Шерлок решил подлить масла в огонь. -. Все, на что ты жаловался поначалу, оказалось правдой. Потому что единственная причина, по которой тебе хочется прикоснуться к величию - отсутствие величия у тебя самого.

Обернувшись к Джону, он заставил себя разозлиться.

\- Твоя травма, твой возраст - да, они тебе мешают, но ими нельзя оправдать отсутствие таланта. Я тебя тогда выбрал, потому что был в отчаянии, а ты оказался кстати. Но здесь - в Париже - этого мало. Мне нужно поддерживать репутацию. Хотя, наверное, я не против продолжить наши отношения, если держать их в секрете. Только секс, как ты понимаешь - здесь ты вполне сгодишься.

Джон уставился на него так, будто получил пощечину. Он сглотнул, стиснул зубы и спросил:

\- Что ты говоришь?

\- То и говорю, - резко рассмеялся Шерлок. - Мне не нужно, чтобы за мной по пятам таскался идиот и тянул меня на дно.

Джон едва заметно помотал головой.

\- Нет, я имел в виду… Я тебе не верю. Ни тебе, ни всей этой херне.

\- Разве я раньше тебе когда-нибудь лгал?

\- Нет. Но я знаю, что ты не такой, - в тоне Джона прорезался металл, но потом смягчился. Что-то ранимое появилось в его лице, а затем Джон снова взял себя в руки. - Я точно знаю.

\- Возможно, ты ошибся, - улыбнулся Шерлок и увидел, как вздрогнул Джон.

\- Нет, не ошибся! - взорвался тот и тут же умолк, провел рукой по лицу и съежился. - Прости. Я не хотел на тебя кричать. Просто…

Долгое время он стоял, уперев в бедро одну руку, а другой прикрыв глаза, и тяжело дышал.

\- Не знаю, чего ты добиваешься, но только не притворяйся, что можешь меня обмануть. Только не после того, _как_ мы с тобой там сейчас танцевали. Я знаю тебя, Шерлок Холмс. Я люблю тебя и знаю, что это тебя пугает. Но тебе придется с этим смириться, потому что мне и самому страшно.

Джон рассмеялся. В этот раз, казалось, из его смеха украли всю радость - он был пустым.

\- Как мы вообще до этого докатились?

Шерлок молчал, сжав губы.

Джон снова заговорил, и на этот раз его голос звучал мягко и покорно: 

\- Ты так иногда делаешь, когда бросаешь меня в поворот, а я не знаю, что… Я даже не знаю, чего ты от меня хочешь. 

\- Ничего, - услышал Шерлок свой голос.

И это было правдой - ничего. Только бы Джон был, существовал как можно ближе к Шерлоку, которому нечего было от него хотеть - Джон уже и так все ему дал.

И в этом заключалась проблема.

Однако, судя по промелькнувшему на лице Джона выражению боли, тот смог понять его только так, как Шерлок и рассчитывал.

\- Ну, тогда давай я подведу итог. После того, как мы без устали трудились последние четыре недели, после того, как мы были вместе последние две недели, ты решил, что мы должны просто - прекратить?

Шерлок пожал плечами.

\- После всего, ради чего мы работали, ты просто… Ты вообще хоть собирался ехать со мной на соревнования в Вашингтон?

\- Я выполню свою часть сделки, - Шерлок быстро отвел взгляд.

Джон мрачно улыбнулся.

\- Так вот что это для тебя было? Сделка?

Шерлок вскинул голову, услышав фразу, которую сам когда-то бросил Джону. Теперь же, глядя на него, Шерлок видел - _видел_ \- что тот никогда ему не поверит. Видел не потому, что он вообще много чего видел, не потому, что умел читать людей по их бесчисленным прозаичным деталям - так же, как можно было распознать школу балерины по тонусу ее мышц, а возраст танцовщика по его трико. Шерлок видел это так же, как остальные люди видели разные глупые мелочи вроде “Я люблю тебя”, глядя на то, как двое движутся вместе, или “Ты разбиваешь мне сердце” по тому, как те отходили друг от друга.

Сам Джон не сможет этого сделать. А Шерлоку только и потребуется, что отвернуться.

Он чуть не рассмеялся над собой - резко и горько. “Только”. Как если бы это было самой простой вещью в мире. Шерлок посмотрел на Джона - очень долго и очень пристально. _Вот так_. Затем медленно моргнул и отвернулся. 

\- Шерлок, - позвал его Джон. Шерлок услышал у себя за спиной осторожный шаг вперед, потом шаг назад.

Он ничего не сказал.

\- Пожалуйста.

Шерлок закрыл глаза.

У Джона снова вырвался этот пустой смешок. 

\- Ты всегда так делаешь. Ты даже _поговорить_ со мной не можешь. Ладно, я просто… А мне… Мне лучше остаться или…?

Шерлок пожал плечами. Джон сглотнул.

\- Шерлок, - снова сказал он. Шерлок отказывался назвать его тон просящим. Джону не позволялось просить.

“Разозлись же”, - умолял про себя Шерлок. 

“Мне от тебя нужна храбрость, а не благодарность.” - сказал он однажды Джону. “И будь наглым. Будь смелым”. 

Шерлок никогда еще не чувствовал себя б _о_ льшим трусом, чем сейчас, когда Джон стоял, съежившись, перед ним. Когда он почти мог слышать, как ссутулились у Джона плечи, а его руки (которые сейчас наверняка сжаты в кулаки) вот-вот разожмутся, слабые и пустые, и воздух вокруг него зазвенит поражением.

\- Это не ты, - сказал, наконец, Джон. - И я не знаю, что произошло, или что происходит, - он откашлялся, чтобы прогнать хрипотцу из голоса. - И не думаю, что когда-нибудь узнаю, если, конечно, ты мне не скажешь. Но я не стану тебя заставлять. Я и правда знаю тебя, Шерлок, знаю, потому что танцевал с тобой, и я знаю, что тебя невозможно остановить. И так же невозможно удержать. Так что, если ты этого хочешь... Если это действительно… Я просто… уйду.

Это прозвучало почти как вопрос. Шерлок не позволял себе уронить голову, чтобы это нельзя было принять за подтверждающий кивок.

В установившемся прогорклом молчании он слышал, как Джон перемещается у него за спиной. Слышал, как тот собирает вещи, как неуклюже натягивает куртку, как шаркает по полу. 

Он не сразу осознал, что у него на спине лежит ладонь. Теплая и надежная - нечто невероятно хрупкое и нежное между лопаток, готовое упорхнуть от малейшего слова.

\- Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты ко мне вернулся, - голос у Джона был сдавленный и влажный.

\- Увидимся, - проговорил, наконец, Шерлок, когда снова обрел контроль над своим речевым аппаратом, - в Вашингтоне.

Тихий шелест. Джон кивнул.

\- Спасибо, - Джон сделал глубокий вдох. А потом прикосновение ладони к спине исчезло, и быстрые шаги унесли Джона Ватсона из гримерки и из жизни Шерлока.

Пространство звенело тишиной.

Шерлок сделал выверенный вдох, затем еще один, позволяя воздуху подниматься вдоль позвоночника. Он неуклюже проковылял обратно к скамье. Если то, что он чувствовал прежде, было онемением, то Шерлок не знал, как называется то, что он чувствовал сейчас.

Его резиновые пальцы воевали с завязками пуантов. Когда те, наконец, поддались, под ними оказалась треснувшая кожа. Кровь из израненной плоти сочилась сквозь ткань, пальцы ног были уродливо красными там, где их стерло дерево пуант.

И это было совсем не больно.

Шерлок уронил свои истерзанные ноги на пол и прислонился спиной к стене. Он закрыл глаза, и боль у него в груди закружилась, словно кто-то танцевал в темноте.

 

*город любви (фр.). - Прим. пер.

** Кто ваш партнер? (фр.). - Прим. пер.

*** Да. Я буду танцевать с Джоном Ватсоном. (фр.). - Прим. пер.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:
> 
> Опера Гарнье - название театра, где выступает балет Парижской Оперы.
> 
>  
> 
> Антраша - прыжок, во время которого танцовщик быстро скрещивает ноги [(x)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9VhxpHgPTy8)
> 
>  
> 
> Пике - повороты в движении, когда попеременно одна нога выставляется вперед, а другая направлена в сторону противоположного колена [(x)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MO4_9E8NgR8)
> 
>  
> 
> Attitude derrière - прием, при котором одна нога вытянута в определенном направлении под углом в 90 градусов. Derrière определяет направление позы: нога вытянута позади корпуса.
> 
>  
> 
> Tour jeté - прыжок, начинающийся с опоры на одну ногу и полуоборота в воздухе и завершающийся приземлением на одну ногу [(x)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ywkuaIPsVBA)
> 
>  
> 
> Гран батман - поднятие рабочей ноги в выпрямленном положении высоко над головой при создании иллюзии неподвижности бедер [(x)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVM8AP3luyI)
> 
>  
> 
> Sissone fermée - быстрый прыжок, который начинается с опоры на обе ноги и позиции плие. Рабочая нога выбрасывается в любую сторону и опускается рядом с опорной ногой в полу-плие. [(x)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fsRvjXbhJdE)


	9. Глава 9

Пятница, 8-е января

Театр будет закрыт еще несколько часов. Тяжелая дверь захлопнулась у него за спиной, в огромном пустом пространстве разлетелось эхо от лязгнувшего замка, а когда стихло, вернулась тишина. Даже лившийся сквозь окна в потолке свет восходящего солнца был приглушенным - он скатывался по стенам розовыми и перламутровыми потеками и исчезал во тьме.

Сумка соскользнула у Шерлока с плеча. Он шагал, сбрасывая на ходу пальто и шарф, и когда достиг центра зала, остался только в тонкой футболке и потертых леггинсах. Да еще часы на запястье сообщали, что до прихода труппы и официального начала репетиций целых три часа.

Ну что ж. Три часа одиночества в темноте, где только он и сцена. Лучше, чем сон. Или, точнее, лучше, чем бессонница. Даже лучше, чем то, во что превратился для него мыслительный процесс.

Шерлок все искал, искал, нащупывая дорогу в темноте, но его чертоги разума… исчезли.

Он открыл глаза, зафиксировал взгляд на точке, расположенной где-то на дальней стене зала, встал в позу и начал кружиться. Снова, и снова, и снова.

 

 **От: Грегори Лестрад [DILestrade@ballet.org.uk]  
** **Дата: Суббота, 9 января, 2010**  
**Кому: Джон Ватсон [jhwatson@johnwatsonblog.co.uk]**  
**Заголовок: У него получилось!**

_Привет, Джон. Просто хотел поздравить от себя и от Бет. Она все никак не перестанет говорить о вас обоих, и что я теперь ее должник за ту роль, которую она сыграла в Великом Плане - понятия не имею, что это значит. Я подумал, может, мы приедем в гости, пока французы окончательно не взяли его в оборот. Отпразднуем и все такое. Хотя я знаю, что вы оба, наверное, хотите немного понаслаждаться Парижем сами по себе…_

_Если что, скажите._

_С наилучшими,_

_Грег_

 

Джон читал сообщение Грега, сидя в поезде. Снаружи кондуктор, шагая под начинающимся легким снегом, призывал пассажиров заканчивать посадку. Парижская грязь у него под ногами смешивалась со льдом, образуя густую холодную жижу. Джон просматривал платформу, скользя взглядом по лицам незнакомцев в тяжелых пальто и шарфах.

Все они были именно тем, кем были - незнакомцами.

Взгляд Джона упал обратно на ноутбук, на мигающий в ожидании курсор в окне ответа. Джон закрыл крышку ноутбука в тот самый момент, когда по путям пробежали клубы маслянистого серого дыма, и поезд стал выползать из вокзала.

 

 **От: Грегори Лестрад [DILestrade@ballet.org.uk]  
** **Дата: Пятница, 15 января, 2010**  
**Кому: Шерлок Холмс [sherlock.holmes@ballet.org.uk]**  
**Заголовок: ?**

_От Джона никаких признаков жизни. Не знаешь, в чем дело? Или вы слишком заняты? ;) (Бет говорит, что это подмигивание, и я должен его тут использовать. Не знаю, что это значит, но вроде как прикольно)._

_В общем, я спрашивал Джона, спрошу и тебя - я тут думал, не свозить ли мне Бет в Париж, повидать вас обоих, пока не начался балетный сезон. Ничего? Может, во вторник?_

_Надеюсь, у вас все хорошо._

 

 **От: Грегори Лестрад [DILestrade@ballet.org.uk]  
** **Дата: Понедельник, 18 января, 2010**  
**Кому: Шерлок Холмс [sherlock.holmes@ballet.org.uk]**  
**Заголовок: ?**

_Получил вчера сообщение от твоего сумасшедшего братца. Очень хочется верить, что его писанина - тоже бред сумасшедшего. Не расскажешь, что происходит?_

**[СООБЩЕНИЕ НЕ БЫЛО ОТПРАВЛЕНО - АДРЕС ПОЛУЧАТЕЛЯ НЕДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЕН]**

**От: Грегори Лестрад [DILestrade@ballet.org.uk]  
** **Дата: Понедельник, 18 января, 2010**  
**Кому: Шерлок Холмс [sherlock.holmes@ballet.org.uk]**  
**Заголовок: Ответ: ?**

_Ну, я так понимаю, ты принял предложение в Париже, если твой адрес Английского Национального больше не работает. Было бы неплохо, если бы ты сообщил мне, где сейчас находишься._

**[СООБЩЕНИЕ НЕ БЫЛО ОТПРАВЛЕНО - АДРЕС ПОЛУЧАТЕЛЯ НЕДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЕН]**

 

 _От: Лестрад - 12:42_  
Черт возьми, я тебе уже несколько дней пишу. И черт знает сколько лет тебе преподаю. А ты, засранец такой, просто взял да и исчез с лица земли. Ответь хоть на смс-ку, а?

 _От: Лестрад - 15:19_  
Я еще ничего не планировал, но Бет расстроится, если я ее к вам не свожу.

 _От: Шерлок Холмс - 15:25_  
Джон ушел. ШХ

 _От: Лестрад - 15:26_  
Ушел?! В смысле - ушел?

 _От: Лестрад - 15:29_  
Ты про ту ссору, о которой говорил твой брат?

 _От: Лестрад - 15:35_  
Шерлок Холмс, ты у меня дождешься…

 _От: Шерлок Холмс - 15:38_  
Спасибо за поздравления. Боюсь, для гостей я слишком занят. Пришлю билеты на первое выступление. ШХ

 _От: Шерлок Холмс - 15:39_  
Пожалуйста, не пытайся снова связаться с Джоном Ватсоном. ШХ

 _От: Шерлок Холмс - 15:40_  
Это его расстроит. ШХ

 _От: Лестрад - 15:41_  
Да уж. Я думаю.

 _От: Лестрад - 15:43_  
Не знаю подробностей, но вдруг ты хочешь поговорить. Позвони нам. Даже если и не хочешь.

 _От: Лестрад - 21:00_  
Ты уверен, что поступаешь правильно?

 _От: Шерлок Холмс - 07:07_  
Конечно. У меня есть то, чего я всегда хотел. ШХ

 

Шерлок очень осторожно опустил телефон. Он неотрывно смотрел вперед на какую-то неведомую точку - там, где городской пейзаж за окном его номера растворялся в тумане. Эта точка то появлялась, то исчезала во мгле, как что-то утраченное, а потом обретенное, обретенное и снова утраченное.

Рядом на столе, слегка подрагивая от холодного воздуха из-под развевающихся штор, лежал надорванный конверт, из которого выглядывал лист бумаги - официальное подтверждение того, что Шерлок зачислен в балет Парижской Оперы. И не в качестве рядового члена труппы. Нет. В качестве звезды - одной из самых ярких. Позвонили Шерлоку еще неделю назад, но письмо с формальным документом пришло лишь спустя несколько дней.

Он сделал это.

И теперь его ожидало то будущее, которое - Шерлок знал - было уготовано ему с того самого момента, когда его пальцы впервые обхватили перекладину станка. Все его проглоченные обиды, отчаянье, болезненные усилия, изломанное непокорное тело, из которого формировали машину для искусства - внезапно все это сошлось, слилось, соединилось, превратившись в великую награду. Читая контракт, Шерлок не мог отделаться от впечатления, что его мечты стали твердыми гарантиями: контроль над творческим процессом, признание, карьера в самом зените. Личная гримерная, ассистенты - все это было прекрасно. Предел мечтаний любого. Но не Шерлока. А Шерлок, наконец, получит свое. Он погрузится в танец - душой и телом - и все будут об этом знать.

Он сделал это.

Взгляд Шерлока остановился на Эйфелевой башне. Та маячила вдалеке, словно легкий набросок. До того, как она стала совершенством, обрела статус символа Парижа, люди называли ее уродиной. Скелет, говорили они. Индустриальный скелет из железа и черноты. В нем нет дыхания жизни. Когда-то люди так говорили и про Шерлока.

Шерлок поежился, когда его мысли приобрели столь неожиданный оборот. Он поднес руку с телефоном к лицу и потер переносицу. Просто он не высыпается - в этом все дело.

Он закрыл окно и задернул шторы. Легкая музыка городского шума стихла, когда он отвернулся от окна.

Майкрофт, сидевший в одном из кремовых плюшевых кресел у камина, вздохнул. Он просматривал контракт Шерлока, занеся красную ручку над бумагой.

\- Мне бы очень хотелось, - легко заметил он, перелистывая страницу, - чтобы ты подождал и посоветовался со мной, прежде чем вот так вот просто распорядиться своей жизнью.

\- Какой в этом смысл? - в голосе Шерлока угадывались резкие нотки, но он был слишком измотан, чтобы его хватило на настоящую враждебность - он всю ее израсходовал час назад, когда Майкрофт появился у него в номере. Сейчас Шерлок мог только опуститься в кресло напротив и, потирая виски, попытаться отогнать быстро нарастающую головную боль.

Майкрофт устремил на него тяжелый взгляд, а потом снова вернулся к бумагам.

\- Только посмотри на это, - он поцокал языком, указывая на одну из строчек. - Тебе придется перейти на экипировку от Капецио, и это после всех наших инвестиций в Блоха.

Шерлок закатил глаза и съехал ниже по креслу.

\- Следи за осанкой, Шерлок, - рассеянно пробормотал Майкрофт.

\- Да какое мне дело? - огрызнулся Шерлок, и изогнув шею, уставился на брата. Майкрофт лишь поднял бровь. Шерлок гневно вскинул руки. - Я смог. У меня получилось. Я звезда в мире балета, мне это обеспечено до конца жизни и после. Какое мне вообще дело до всего остального?

Майкрофт окинул его критическим взглядом, но перед тем, как заговорить, он какое-то время рассматривал свои сложенные на коленях руки.

\- Ты же хочешь быть… - он помедлил, - счастлив. Да?

Шерлок фыркнул и снова устремил взгляд в потолок.

\- И ты думаешь, что пуанты от Блоха сделают меня счастливым? - Он помолчал и тихонько добавил: - Какое тебе вообще дело до моего счастья?

\- Больше, чем ты думаешь, - пробормотал Майкрофт.

Лицо у Шерлока окаменело. В образовавшемся молчании было слышно лишь потрескивание дров в камине, которые оседали пеплом в своем ложе из угольев.

\- Джон… - У Шерлока слегка перехватило дыхание, когда он произнес это имя, и ему пришлось повторить его, осторожно сложив пальцы под подбородком. - Джон сказал, что ты убедил его танцевать со мной. Почему?

Майкрофт молчал.

По коже у Шерлока пробежала искра раздражения.

\- Если ты хочешь сказать, что пытался сделать меня счастливым, то от меня ускользает, каким образом…

\- Целью этого было, чтобы тебя приняли в Парижский Балет. Твоей целью и моей. Джон Ватсон являлся средством, чтобы привести тебя к этой цели. Однако я не думаю… - здесь Майкрофт сделал паузу, отложил бумаги на столик, подался вперед, упираясь локтями в колени, и устремил на Шерлока ясный взгляд своих немигающих голубых глаз. - … что дело по-прежнему обстоит именно так.

\- И что же ты думаешь?

\- Разве ты не знаешь?

Шерлок живо вспомнил, как ему было шесть лет, и они с Майкрофтом точно так же сидели в библиотеке пронизанного сквозняками имения Холмсов. Майкрофт держал в своих пухлых руках книгу о балете, заставляя Шерлока вспоминать определения элементов, которые его неуклюжие руки и ноги пока что даже не могли выполнить.

“Это ради твоего блага” - говорил Майкрофт и на мгновение клал руку ему на плечо в те редкие дни, когда Шерлок возвращался домой с уроков в слезах, потому что что-то забыл. Затем Майкрофт открывал книгу: “Давай снова”.

\- Скажи мне, - прикрыв глаза, сказал Шерлок.

\- Я думаю, будет вполне в духе сегодняшних профессионалов сказать, что основы приобретают гораздо большее значение, - медленно проговорил Майкрофт, словно подбирая и пробуя слова. - И еще я думаю, что у партнерства тоже есть свои плюсы.

\- А ты? - спросил Шерлок после долгого, тяжелого молчания. Даже огонь, казалось, умирал в очаге. - Твои инвестиции. Все, ради чего ты, - Шерлок покрутил рукой, - так много работал.

\- Мой дорогой братец, - сказал Майкрофт, вставая. - Я покровитель искусств, а не британское правительство. Я могу свободно выбирать, что - и кого - поддерживать.

\- А разве мое присутствие не должно было помочь наладить отношения с французами?

Майкрофт наградил его уничтожающим взглядом.

\- Не такой уж ты особенный, Шерлок... - Его прервал тихий звенящий звук. Майкрофт обернулся, выудил из кармана мобильник и, нахмурившись, посмотрел на экран. - И, насколько я помню, причина, по которой ты когда-то отказал Королевской Опере, заключалась в твоем, воистину достойном сожаления, отсутствии интереса в помощи Королеве и отечеству.

Шерлок ухмыльнулся. Слова Майкрофта что-то в нем разбередили - идею, которая родилась из невинной фразы и заполнила его голову, как тяжелый дым. Шерлок стал обдумывать ее, и у него внезапно пересохло в горле.

“Прыжок” подумал он, вспоминая Джона, его уверенные и нежные руки, возвращающие Шерлока в безопасность. “Прыжок веры”.

\- Я не могу просто взять и выбросить на ветер свою… свою жизнь, свою работу ради… ради этого человека, ради _Джона Ватсона_ , я… - Шерлок боролся со словами, а те терялись в промежутках между все ускоряющимися ударами его сердца.

\- Шерлок, - он резко повернул голову: Майкрофт смотрел на него как-то странно и пристально. - Никто и не говорит, что ты должен.

Шерлок вскочил на ноги и подошел к брату. Они какое-то время смотрели друг на друга, но вместо вызова, который Шерлок ожидал обнаружить, во взгляде Майкрофта читалось что-то, больше всего похожее на мольбу.

\- Помни, однако, что Джон Ватсон ради тебя был готов выбросить на ветер свою жизнь.

Шерлок отвернулся и закрыл глаза. Он сделал такой глубокий и прерывистый вдох, что у него закололо в груди. А затем, всего лишь раз, кивнул.

Майкрофт вздохнул и покрутил в руке телефон.

\- Твой бывший педагог очень обеспокоен. Не стоит ли нам развеять его тревогу? - он вопросительным жестом вытянул вперед руку с телефоном и поднял ее повыше.

Шерлок прикусил губу.

Затем дрожащей, но уверенной рукой, он взял телефон.

 _От: Майкрофт Холмс - 07:19_  
Бет не очень расстроится, если вместо Парижа вы отправитесь в Америку? Все расходы я, разумеется, беру на себя.

 

Четверг, 28-е января

Джон отставил пустой поднос, на котором лежал скомканный газетный лист, и снова уставился в окно.

Глядя сквозь мрачные линии собственного отражения, он смотрел, как мимо него спешит Пенсильвания-авеню, слегка замедляясь в часы между обедом и концом рабочего дня. В Лондоне всегда было холоднее, чем в Вашингтоне, но в этом году Америка, казалось, решила жестоко отомстить, и теперь люди еще реже, чем обычно, стремились высовывать нос на улицу. Все прохожие были закутаны, завернуты, замотаны в верхнюю одежду до самого подбородка.

Когда в поле зрения Джона, наконец, появился Шерлок, он ничем не отличался от остальных.

И все же.

Джон долго таращился на стаканчик с кофе, который сжимал в ладонях, а затем поднял голову, сжал зубы и посмотрел на одинокую фигуру своего давно утраченного любовника, который стоял на противоположной стороне улицы.

Он разглядывал Шерлока с головы до ног и не мог насмотреться - словно это Джон, а не Шерлок, умел отметить малейшую деталь, просто глядя на человека. Шерлок, между тем, зашагал по улице, затем снова остановился, вскинул голову, и волна черных кудрей упала, закрывая половину бледного лица. Под голубыми проницательными глазами, чей взгляд был такой же острый, как скулы Шерлока, залегли глубокие тени.

Джон размышлял, ищет Шерлок уличный указатель или, может, пытается разглядеть лицо Джона среди незнакомцев, идущих навстречу. Еще Джон размышлял, что если блуждающий взгляд этих настороженных глаз на самом деле такой усталый и беспокойный, каким кажется, то Шерлок наверняка вымотан перелетом. И - насколько Джон его знал - Шерлок перед этим не поел, а холод и время суток ситуации не улучшали, и…

И тут Джон вынужден был остановиться, потому что на самом-то деле он Шерлока не знал. Теперь - не знал. А если раньше думал, что знает, то… Что ж, Шерлок довольно быстро показал Джону, что он неправ. И на этом все закончилось.

Все три недели, что они не виделись, Джон не плакал. Не умолял Шерлока вернуться. Он вышел из Оперы Гарнье, забрал вещи из гостиничного номера, переехал в отель подешевле, а потом вернулся в Англию первым же поездом, на который смог купить билет. Те первые ночи он провел, глядя на полоску затянутого смогом Парижа в окне - а затем, дома, на темный потолок своей квартиры, за которую уже давно было не плачено, и думал о том, чем сейчас занят Шерлок. Быть может, у того перед глазами было такое же зрелище, а в груди - такая же тяжесть, такие же сожаления.

Казалось, это было очень давно. Но теперь, глядя на Шерлока - чужака в этом чужом городе - Джон подумал, что, возможно, времени прошло еще недостаточно. И никогда достаточно не пройдет.

Стоявший на противоположной стороне улицы Шерлок встретился с ним взглядом.

Мимо ехали машины. Двигался город. А эти неподвижные глаза смотрели в глаза Джону.

До сего момента у Джона не получалось увидеть глаза Шерлока.

Шерлок переменился в лице - словно на белом полотне мелькали, сменяя друг друга, разные эмоции. Какие именно - Джон не мог как следует разглядеть: слишком быстро двигался поток машин, отделявший его от Шерлока. А тот уже перешел дорогу, легко вспрыгнул на тротуар и остановился напротив Джона по ту сторону окна.

Джон сглотнул. Сердце колотилось у него в горле. Он кивком указал нависшему над ним силуэту Шерлока на дверь. Шерлок мгновение стоял без движения, затем быстро кивнул и повернулся на каблуке в ту сторону, которую Джон ему указывал.

У себя за спиной Джон услышал, как городской шум стал громче, а потом снова стих, когда массивная деревянная дверь открылась и закрылась. Тихие голоса. Шаги.

“Помни: он больше тебя не любит”.

Взгляд Джона метнулся в сторону, а затем вверх.

Шерлок, из плоти и крови, стоял в нескольких дюймах от Джона и смотрел на него сверху вниз с непроницаемым, как всегда, выражением лица. Джон слышал его дыхание. Чувствовал его тепло.

Сложив губы в некое подобие улыбки - мягкой и грустной - Джон произнес:

\- Привет.

\- Привет, - ответил Шерлок. Выражение его лица не изменилось, он продолжал смотреть на Джона. Это было до боли знакомо и, в то же время, пугающе.

\- Ты… не хочешь присесть? - поднял брови Джон.

Вместо ответа Шерлок, наконец, оторвал от него взгляд, отошел в сторону и уселся напротив Джона. Он не стал снимать пальто, зато принялся медленно, методично стаскивать перчатки.

\- Как у тебя дела? - спросил Шерлок. Теперь, вместо Джона, он внимательно смотрел на то, как тонкая перчаточная кожа, сползая, обнажает его бледную руку.

\- Пожалуйста, не надо, - хрупкая улыбка исчезла с лица Джона. - Не делай этого.

\- Чего не делать? - Шерлок выглядел оскорбленным. Он снова таращился на Джона. - Не быть вежливым? Но ты же всегда…

\- Не обращайся со мной, как с чужим, - Джон вздохнул, откинулся на спинку стула, скрестил руки на груди и уставился в стол.

Шерлок замер. Он медленно положил перчатки себе на колени, закусил губу, а затем не то поджал, не то выпятил ее.

\- Джон, я…

\- Если мы собираемся вместе танцевать, нам нельзя так себя вести. Может, конечно, в балете это и прокатит - когда чужие люди делают вид, как будто они безумно друг в друга влюблены, - при этих словах Шерлок вздрогнул, но Джон заставил себя поднять голову и продолжать. - В свинге все по-другому, Шерлок. - Джон вздохнул, будто поселившаяся у него в солнечном сплетении боль могла вырваться наружу вместе с воздухом. - Если мы собираемся танцевать, мы должны доверять друг другу. Я должен доверять тебе, а ты должен доверять мне.

Шерлок молчал, опустив взгляд на свои сложенные на коленях руки. Джон только сейчас заметил, каким измотанным выглядит Шерлок: тот ссутулился, будто старался спрятаться от возможности полностью утратить контроль. Под глазами у него залегли фиолетовые тени, словно мазки темных чернил - свидетельство недостатка сна задолго до того, как Шерлок сел в самолет. Щеки у него осунулись, и лицо стало таким худым, что Джон это заметил еще тогда, когда смотрел на него с противоположной стороны улицы. Джон нахмурился. Вряд ли французы до такой степени плохо обращаются с Шерлоком.

Единственный, кто мог настолько плохо с ним обращаться, был сам Шерлок.

\- Ты мне доверяешь? - спросил Шерлок, но ответ был настолько очевиден, что они оба сидели, погруженные в последовавшее за этим вопросом болезненное молчание.

\- Давай-ка тебя покормим, - сказал, наконец, Джон, жестом подзывая официантку. И только после того, как она отошла, Джон смог сделать глубокий вдох, сжать и разжать руки и заговорить. - Я не могу доверять тебе, Шерлок. Ты… - тут Джон едва не замолчал - слова рассыпались у него на языке. Он заставил себя продолжить, глядя на почти пустую улицу. - Ты мне никогда не доверял. Мы с тобой ведь никогда не разговаривали. О важных вещах. Я тогда думал, что, может, если мы просто будем танцевать... - Джон умолк, прикусил губу, а потом снова продолжил. - Но этого всегда было бы мало. Я долго об этом думал, Шерлок. Ты прав, что покончил с этим. Если мы не могли, если бы мы никогда не смогли… Может, так… Может, так оно и к лучшему.

Шерлок смотрел на него пустым взглядом.

Джон сглотнул.

\- Так значит, ты уже все для себя решил? - голос у Шерлока был механический, взгляд рассеянный, и Джона не удивило бы, что в мыслях Шерлок уже давно унесся далеко вперед от предмета их разговора. Возможно, он прикидывал наиболее эффективный способ выиграть соревнования, закончить свою часть сделки и умыть руки.

Это было несправедливо. Возможно, когда-то Джон и смог бы поверить в такое предположение о Шерлоке, но ведь он танцевал с ним, смеялся с ним, спал с ним и спал рядом с ним, он… он любил его. Даже если Шерлок и сказал, что все было ложью, Джон какой-то частью сознания, которая все еще корчилась от боли, отказывался в это верить.

Проблема заключалась в остальных частях сознания, которые нашептывали ему про то, что балет - это особый мир, и что Шерлок - один из лучших артистов, которых он когда-либо видел.

\- Да, - произнес Джон, и это слово острым ножом вонзилось ему в грудь. Шерлок устремил на него взгляд, который, казалось, был еще острее. - Да. Решил. - Джон откашлялся, отхлебнул кофе - остывший и невкусный - и хрипло продолжил: - Я полагаю, теперь ты почувствуешь себя лучше. Никаких, хм, обид, и все такое. Я не… Я ценю то, что ты прилетел сюда ко мне, но… - Пришла официантка с заказом для Шерлока - дымящейся тарелкой фиш-энд-чипс - и Джон почувствовал, как нож у него в груди провернулся. Он делал заказ, не подумав, что сам же и рассказывал Шерлоку об этом ресторане несколько недель назад, в поезде. Когда-то он об этом мечтал, но его фантазии о том, как они будут сидеть здесь, в пабе, сильно отличались от реальности.

\- Но? - помолчав, спросил Шерлок, держа ладони над паром, который поднимался от еды.

\- Но, эм-м… - Джон облизнул губы.

\- Ты все время говоришь “если”, - прищурился Шерлок. - “Если мы будем танцевать вместе”

\- Ну, потому что… В свете всего этого, я полагаю…

\- Не юли, - резко и жестко сказал Шерлок. Это прозвучало почти обеспокоенно.

\- Я решил снять нашу заявку.

Шерлок уставился на Джона. Просто смотрел и смотрел.

\- По сути, я уже это сделал, - признание вырвалось у Джона вместе со вздохом, и он снова отвернулся к окну, чувствуя легкую тошноту. - Позвонил сегодня утром. Теперь завтра надо только зайти и подписать.

\- Почему?

\- Ты что, не слушал? - возможно, это прозвучало чуть более резко, чем Джон планировал. Стараясь понизить голос, он продолжил: - Мы с тобой друг другу не чужие, а если бы и были чужими, у нас бы никак не получилось. Но мы все же и не… Мы были чем-то. Чем-то особенным. И я не могу об этом забыть, и я не знаю, смогу ли танцевать с тобой, когда я все еще…

\- Все еще что? - Шерлок отказывался моргать.

\- Не делай вид, будто не знаешь, Шерлок Холмс, - процедил Джон сквозь зубы.

“Прошу тебя, избавь меня хотя бы от этой своей финальной жестокости”.

\- Но ты же сказал… - нахмурился Шерлок.

Джон, наконец, сломался.

\- Я все решил, но это не значит… Черт, да ты же, наверное, не поймешь… Господи, - Джон замолчал и невольно отодвинулся от стола. Затем встал и помотал головой. Он старался сосредоточить свой взгляд на чем угодно, только не на призраке, который сидел напротив него. - Господи, извини. Я просто… Я даже не знаю, кто мы теперь друг другу.

\- Партнеры, - тихо произнес Шерлок.

\- Что, прости?

Шерлок поднял на него взгляд. Его рука все еще висела в воздухе.

\- Партнеры по танцу. Вот кто мы такие. И поэтому мы должны танцевать.

Уголки рта Джона дрогнули, но веселья в этой гримасе не было.

\- Прошло три недели. Мы теперь даже не партнеры.

Казалось, Шерлок вот-вот развернет руки ладонями вверх и протянет их вперед в открытом и умоляющем жесте, но вместо этого он просто сложил их на коленях. И, наконец, отвел взгляд.

Джон надел пальто, положил на стол деньги, и тогда Шерлок, наконец, заговорил:

\- Так значит, это все?

\- Да, - поколебавшись, ответил Джон.

\- А твои деньги, и наша… наша работа, у тебя же ничего…

\- Переживу, - сказал Джон, борясь с ощущением ледяной тяжести в животе.

Шерлок замер. В наступившей тишине было видно, как напряженно он думает. Наконец, Шерлок проговорил:

\- Прощай, Джон, - и еще раз встретился с ним взглядом.

У Джона перехватило дыхание. Ему пришлось отвернуться, потому что он не мог поверить в то, что увидел. Проблема заключалась в том, что он никогда ничему не мог поверить…

Он выпрямил спину и отвернулся. Сказал через плечо: “Прощай, Шерлок”, - и ушел от него во второй раз. В последний раз. Оставил Шерлока Холмса позади. Это было самым тяжелым, что Джону пришлось сделать в жизни - и ему пришлось сделать это дважды.

Джон не хотел рисковать, чтобы не пришлось делать этого еще и в третий раз.

Он вышел на горький воздух и пошел вдоль по улице. Никто не шел за ним следом.

 

Пятница, 29-е января

\- Он тебя возненавидит.

\- Заткнись, Бет.

\- Не груби, - не дав Шерлоку возразить, что, мол, это она первая начала, девочка пожала плечами и продолжила: - Я просто хотела обратить твое внимание на этот факт.

\- Раз это даже тебе очевидно, то мне и подавно, - огрызнулся Шерлок. Он закрыл глаза, сделал глубокий вдох и понадеялся, что сложенные под подбородком ладони выглядят жестом, исполненным непоколебимого спокойствия.

В вестибюле отеля толпились сотни людей, десятки радиостанций извергали электросвинг из многочисленных динамиков, Бет была… такая Бет, и Шерлок все никак не мог сосредоточиться на насущной задаче. А именно - несмотря на толпу, несмотря на Бет, несмотря на музыку, умудриться среди всего этого бедлама разглядеть одного человека (очень заурядной внешности, очень - как назло - невысокого роста), пока тот не успел сделать катастрофическую глупость.

Взгляд Шерлока метнулся в сторону, затем снова вернулся к участникам соревнования.

\- Он и так меня ненавидит, - признался Шерлок.

\- Сомневаюсь, - Бет, которая до сих пор угрюмо разглядывала толпу за компанию с Шерлоком, теперь с сомнением на него уставилась.

\- И тем не менее, ты думаешь, что он возненавидит меня именно сейчас, если я поступлю так, как будет лучше для него самого?

\- Весь в брата.

\- О, боже, - Шерлок уронил голову на руки.

\- Примадонна, - тихонько фыркнула Бет.

\- А ты вся в отца, - глухо огрызнулся Шерлок, не отрывая рук от лица.

Сидевшая на балюстраде Бет поерзала, скрестила ноги по-турецки и вздохнула.

\- Ты что, ненавидишь своего брата?

Шерлок помедлил, а потом ответил:

\- Мне бы хотелось перестать сравнивать свои чувства к брату со своими чувствами к Джону. Или с чувствами Джона ко мне.

\- Ну... - несмотря на то, что Бет тоже было скучно, и устала она не меньше Шерлока, улыбка у нее была мягкой. - Я просто хотела обратить твое внимание на этот факт.

У Шерлока дернулся уголок рта. Он собрался было что-то ответить, как вдруг волоски у него на руках встали дыбом от безошибочного ощущения, что на него смотрят. Бет неотрывно смотрела мимо него в сторону дверей. Она невольно улыбнулась, но перевела взгляд на Шерлока - и улыбка застыла у нее на лице, когда девочка осознала серьезность момента.

Шерлок соскользнул с балюстрады и обернулся.

Безоглядно веселое солнце слепило сквозь стеклянные стены, и Шерлоку пришлось прикрыть рукой глаза, но сомнений быть не могло - в потоке золотого света стоял Джон, и солнечные блики отражались у него в волосах.

Джон остановился посреди толпы. Его лицо абсолютно ничего не выражало. Он совершенно спокойно смотрел на Шерлока, а тот - прежде умевший распознать любую эмоцию на выразительном лице Джона - чувствовал, как его намертво сковывает ледяной ужас.

Шерлок уже решил, что эта невыносимая игра в гляделки будет продолжаться вечно, но тут кто-то врезался в Джона, и тот словно вышел из транса - забормотал какие-то извинения. При этом его взгляд, рассеянный и неуверенный, по-прежнему был прикован к Шерлоку.

Шерлок сделал шаг вперед. Больше он ничего не рискнул сделать.

Джон еле заметно кивнул, а затем расправил плечи и начал долгую дорогу навстречу Шерлоку. К тому моменту, когда Джон остановился напротив, его взгляд снова легко было прочитать - смесь ожидаемого гнева с раздражением и чем-то еще. Чем-то грустным и мрачным.

Шерлок хотел трясти Джона до тех пор, пока у того не начнут клацать зубы. Трясти, пока не выбьет из него весь этот гнев и эти пораженческие настроения. Шерлок хотел целовать Джона так, чтобы их зубы столкнулись со стуком, чтобы Джон забыл о существовании таких понятий, как гнев и сожаления. Но больше всего Шерлок хотел, чтобы Джон снова с ним танцевал, обнимал его, превращая все их прекрасные вспышки, их желания и нужды в язык, который они оба понимали - единственным доступным им образом.

Но это перестало быть его историей в тот момент, когда Джон решил жить дальше. Если это вообще когда-нибудь было его историей.

Это, все это - ради Джона, напомнил себе Шерлок. Все до последнего. И пусть Джон не хочет принимать его обратно, но будь Шерлок проклят, если уйдет, не вернув долг за этот последний подарок.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - спросил Джон, глядя в сторону. - Я же сказал, что снимаю нашу заявку с соревнований. Вот прямо сейчас иду подписывать бумаги.

\- Планы изменились, - выдохнул, наконец, Шерлок.

\- Шерлок.., - брови Джона сошлись где-то на середине лба.

\- Я заставил тебя танцевать со мной, так что это будет только справедливо.

Еще он оставил его в дорогом Парижском отеле. Заставил его зря лететь в Америку... Хотя это и были наименьшие из его прегрешений, а деньги - последняя из забот.

Но, казалось, Джон понял.

\- Да, - тихонько рассмеялся он. - Справедливо. - Затем он поднял голову, и на лице у него отразилось изумление. - Бет!

\- Привет, мистер Джон, - она спрыгнула с балюстрады и встала рядом с Шерлоком.

\- Как поживаешь?

Задрав голову, Бет посмотрела на Шерлока и поджала губы.

\- Бывало и получше, - сказала она, наконец.

Щеки Джона порозовели. Легкий, до боли знакомый Шерлоку пастельный цвет.

\- А ты, э-э-э… много занимаешься?

\- А вы продолжите преподавать после каникул? - спросила она вместо ответа.

Шерлок и Джон переглянулись.

\- Скорей всего, нет, - сказал Джон после долгой паузы. Шерлок, ушам своим не веря, зажмурился. Эта катастрофа затронула гораздо больше, чем его эгоистичные интересы.

Он столько всего разрушил.

\- Иди спасать отца, - Шерлок посмотрел на Бет. - Он там, наверное, по уши завяз в деловых обещаниях. У нас с Джоном скоро проба танцпола.

Бет покорно кивнула. Но ее взгляд, обращенный на Шерлока, не оставлял никаких сомнений в том, _как_ именно она относится к тому, что ее исключают из этого разговора. Шерлок с трудом сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза в ответ. Он отдал бы что угодно, лишь бы этого конкретного разговора вообще не было.

Но учитывая, что именно он все это натворил, ему все это и расхлебывать.

Бет ушла, быстро исчезнув в толпе. Шерлок положил руку Джону на плечо, развернул его в противоположную сторону, но тут же почувствовал сопротивление, так не похожее на обычную инстинктивную реакцию их тел друг на друга. Поморщившись, Шерлок ослабил хватку и теперь лишь тихонько придерживал Джона за локоть.

\- Пойдем, - голос Шерлока звучал гораздо более непринужденно, чем тот себя ощущал. - Гримерки в той стороне.

\- Да знаю я, - раздраженно ответил Джон и стряхнул с себя его руку, но, по крайней мере, продолжил идти в заданном направлении. - Что мы здесь делаем, Шерлок? Я же вчера сказал, что у нас ничего не получится.

\- Получится, и ты это знаешь, - говорил на ходу Шерлок, пока они протискивались сквозь толпу выступающих и зрителей. - Ты вчера сказал, что не хочешь, чтобы мы танцевали, как чужие друг другу люди. Мы не чужие, у нас есть история. Отлично. Так и будем танцевать.

Джон чуть было опять не остановился посреди толпы.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы мы танцевали, как люди, которые не доверяют друг другу.

Это было больно.

\- Да, по сути, это я и сказал, - помолчав, согласился Шерлок.

\- Ага. Я тут просто пытаюсь понять, при каком раскладе это вообще может быть хорошей идеей.

Шерлок чуть не рассмеялся. Но смех застрял у него в горле, болезненный и слишком большой.

Джон.

Шерлок с усилием сглотнул и сказал:

\- Я все еще в некотором смысле твой должник за... - он откашлялся, - за то, что ты помог мне поступить в парижскую труппу. Я обязан выполнить свою часть сделки.

\- Ты вообще слушал, что я тебе говорил в ресторане?

\- Да.

\- Тогда ты знаешь, почему я не могу с тобой танцевать. И никакие сделки тут ни при чем.

Шерлок не знал. Только понимал, что Джон сейчас чертовски упрямится. А еще то и дело настороженно отодвигается от Шерлока, словно тот - что-то опасное и ядовитое. Шерлок решил попробовать другой подход: он оттащил Джона в сторонку, под одну из стеклянных лестниц.

\- Я знаю, что ты ненавидишь благотворительность даже больше, чем меня. И если мы с тобой не станцуем, то ты обнаружишь, что на все твои счета станут поступать анонимные взносы. Каждый месяц. До конца твоей жизни.

\- Я тебя не ненавижу, - возразил Джон. - Но если ты решил, что я снова позволю мной манипулировать…

\- Джон, - оглушительный, безжалостный коктейль из гнева и отчаяния жег Шерлоку вены. - Позволь мне вернуть тебе то, что я обещал. - И спустя мгновение добавил: - Пожалуйста.

\- Почему тебе это так важно? - Джон пристально - как никогда прежде - смотрел на него.

Огонь вдруг погас, растворился в дыме. Шерлок еле заметно покачал головой, не в состоянии ответить. Как он мог ответить, если Джон уже ушел дальше? Как он мог ответить, когда сам Шерлок не имел права требовать второго шанса после всего. что натворил. Особенно потому, что любой ответ разрушит тот предпоследний подарок, который Шерлок мог сделать Джону перед тем, как сделать еще один, последний - полностью исчезнуть из его жизни. Стать призраком, о котором напоминают лишь размытые воспоминания о давно растаявших прикосновениях.

Шерлок не ответил. Джон фыркнул и недоверчиво покачал головой, а когда снова посмотрел на него, в каждой усталой, любимой черте его лица читалась решимость.

\- У меня даже костюма нет.

\- Об этом я уже позаботился, - слабо улыбнулся Шерлок.

 

Джон подергал галстук и поморщился.

\- Поверить не могу, что мы действительно собираемся это сделать, - медленно проговорил он.

Отражение Шерлока хмурилось, глядя на туфли с мягкой подошвой у себя в руке. Шерлок быстро посмотрел на Джона, затем так же быстро отвел взгляд.

\- Да. Ты это уже раза три повторил.

\- Ну уж прости, что я слегка беспокоюсь о том, получится ли у нас не наделать какой-нибудь херни, - шумно вздохнул Джон.

\- Чушь, - фыркнул Шерлок, и в его голосе послышались веселые нотки. - Разминка у нас получилась просто отлично. И кроме того, - Джон обернулся и увидел, что Шерлок смотрит на него, подняв бровь, - я не делаю херни, Джон.

\- Да что ты? - пробормотал Джон.

Этого было почти незаметно, но Шерлок побледнел, и Джон тут же пожалел о том, что сказал.

\- Прости, прости… Давай просто… Давай танцевать, хорошо?

Почему он так и не научился отказывать Шерлоку?

Шерлок явно испытывал неловкость из-за случившегося в Париже, но Джон был уверен: именно потому, что он сам тогда цеплялся за Шерлока, а тот хотел от него избавиться, все сложилось так, как сложилось. Но почему Шерлок поехал за ним аж в Америку (как, впрочем, и многое другое, касающееся Шерлока), оставалось выше понимания Джона. Поэтому он решил не морочить себе голову, а просто прийти, станцевать и уйти обратно.

“И, наконец, избавиться друг от друга” - с легкой тошнотой подумал он.

\- Постой, - Джон попытался протиснуться мимо Шерлока к двери, но тот положил ему руку на плечо, а затем открыл рот, будто собираясь что-то добавить. Даже в тускло освещенной гримерке было нетрудно разглядеть неуверенность в глазах Шерлока, когда тот закрыл рот и выпрямился. - Твой галстук, - тихонько рассмеялся он в конце концов, глядя на Джона так, словно тот был чудом из чудес.

Воспоминание о том, как они точно так же смеялись вместе, оказалось для Джона непосильным испытанием. Тем не менее, он остался стоять, пока Шерлок завязывал ему галстук - осторожно, словно Джон был диким зверьком, который сбежит при малейшем прикосновении.

\- Вот так, - Шерлок взглянул на Джона, словно спрашивая разрешения, а затем заправил галстук ему в жилет.

\- Ну? - Джон осторожно подергал лацканы своего пиджака. Шерлок непонимающе смотрел на него. - Как я выгляжу?

Шерлок оглядел его с головы до ног. Это не был его обычный, холодный и расчетливый взгляд, уготованный всякому танцовщику, попавшемуся ему на глаза. Джон с трудом подавил дрожь - слишком живо вспомнились все те моменты, когда взгляд Шерлока вот так же был направлен на его обнаженную кожу, ощутимый и весомый, как прикосновение.

\- Звучит немного по-семейному, не находишь? - голос Шерлока звучал жестко и прохладно, как будто каждое слово ему приходилось вырывать из собственной груди.

“Ну конечно”.

Джон замер, тут же развернулся и продолжил свой путь к двери.

\- Джон, подожди… - Шерлок поймал его за плечо и с силой развернул к себе.

\- Что, Шерлок? - огрызнулся Джон и - внезапно осознал, что находится в личном пространстве Шерлока, увидел мягкий фиолетовый цвет рубашки, которую тот для себя выбрал, увидел, как ткань рубашки оттеняет нежный розовый цвет губ Шерлока и шокирующе яркую глубину его глаз.

\- Ты… Ты выглядишь… Ты хорошо выглядишь.

И теперь Джон осознал уже не то, насколько близко они находятся друг от друга в пространстве, а насколько отчетливо, словно физическое давление, ощущалось отчаяние Шерлока. Проблема, однако, заключалась в том - думал Джон, высвобождаясь из хватки Шерлока - что он понятия не имел, что все это означает.

Шерлок опять обогнал его, оставив Джона в недоумении.

“Чего тебе от меня надо?” - до смерти хотелось спросить Джону, но время для таких вопросов безвозвратно ушло. Шерлок уже ответил ему: “Ничего”. И кроме того - твердо напомнил себе Джон - это было бы эгоистично. Джон играл лишь второстепенную роль в корыстных мотивах Шерлока, какими бы они ни были на сей раз. Теперь он это понимал.

Но и при всем своем понимании Джон не мог ничего поделать с тем, как смягчился его голос, и как смягчилось что-то у него в груди, когда он ответил:

\- Ты тоже.

И вот это - вот это вот - как раз и было той причиной, по которой их план казался такой ужасной идеей.

Джон повернулся к двери, чувствуя себя так, словно идет на эшафот.

\- Ты готов? - бросил он через плечо и сбежал, не дожидаясь ответа.

 

 

Они добрались до большой бальной залы одни из последних. От зрителей было не протолкнуться - те стояли, сидели на стульях, некоторые расположились прямо на полу - но стоило Джону и Шерлоку появиться, как все повернулись в их сторону. Шепот пробежал по толпе, и весь зал - и без того наэлектризованный от нетерпения - казалось, напряженно завибрировал.

Шерлок стоял рядом и неуверенно оглядывался по сторонам. Джон видел, что тот изо всех сил пытается скрыть свой шок - на лице у Шерлока красовалось напускное безразличие, настолько нарочитое, что походило скорее на скуку и неприязнь, а вовсе не на то липкое ощущение, что ты тут лишний.

Впрочем, глядя на других конкурсантов, Джон и сам чувствовал, как эта противная неуверенность растекается у него по коже. Когда-то у него здесь были друзья - и в популярных танцзалах, и в барах, но потом возраст и травмы взяли свое. Сейчас он уже был чужим в этой игре, а знакомые лица попадались очень и очень редко.

К своему удивлению, Джон внезапно почувствовал обжигающую ярость. Шерлок лишил их этого - лишил их шанса объединиться против чужих ожиданий. Все могло быть совсем иначе, если бы только их отношения не пошли прахом. Какое Шерлок имел право заставлять Джона унижаться перед людьми, которые через пару лет даже не вспомнят его имя?

Джон не мог подбодрить Шерлока, потому что тот был прав - им здесь не место. Даже если когда-то все и могло быть иначе.

Они заняли свое порядковое место в очереди. Позади них в зал влетела последняя пара конкурсантов. У Джона засосало под ложечкой, но он упрямо старался игнорировать это ощущение, которое было совершенно ему несвойственно в подобных обстоятельствах. Джон вдруг осознал, что они с Шерлоком даже не обсудили начало своего номера. И - если уж на то пошло - финал тоже. Только и успели, что бегло повторить пару-тройку основ, которые Шерлок мог забыть за время их разлуки.

\- Мы в заднице, - пробормотал Джон и вздрогнул от неожиданности: Шерлок стиснул его руку и теперь смотрел Джону прямо в глаза из-под нависающей челки.

\- Медленно входим. Я делаю вилку назад. А на выход - флип через плечо и обратно.

Джон кивнул.

\- Не забудь, - он чувствовал, как, вопреки всему, улыбка пытается прокрасться к нему на лицо, - что в остальное время веду я.

\- Как скажет мой ведущий, - неуверенно улыбнулся Шерлок в ответ.

Вот она - зыбкая почва у них под ногами. Но, по крайней мере, на ней можно стоять.

Как только Шерлок замолчал, из динамиков донесся голос ведущего:

\- Привет всем! Добро пожаловать на второй ежегодный Invitational Strictly Lindy единственных и неповторимых соревнований по линди-хопу! Ну, и как мы сегодня? А, Вашингтон?

Толпа взорвалась радостными криками и аплодисментами. Джон послушно хлопал вместе со всеми, наблюдая, как Шерлок украдкой оглядывается перед тем, как тоже начать аплодировать.

\- Сегодня у нас были пробы танцпола. Ну, и как оно вам, свингеры?

Очередь конкурсантов одобрительно загудела.

\- Я танцевал и на лучших покрытиях, - пробормотал Шерлок на ухо Джону.

\- Это как-то не утешает, - пробормотал Джон в ответ. Шерлок снова погрузился в напряженное молчание.

\- Ну ладно, народ, - тем временем продолжал ведущий. - Вот мы как сделаем. Вы у нас все получили порядковый номер по жребию. Через пару минут наш оркестр - давайте-ка, похлопайте им! - вдарит по струнам, а наш хороший друг Ковбой Уиггинс будет объявлять, когда ваша очередь, партнеры. И, напоминаю, после предварительного тура наши судьи возьмут перерыв на час, чтобы определить финалистов, а потом мы снова встретимся и выясним, кто у нас тут линди-чемпионы. Ну что? Все готовы?

Вопли усилились, затем стихли. Ведущий рассмеялся и обратился к оркестру:

\- А у нас тут веселые ребята собрались. Ну что, покажем класс?

С первыми же звуками музыки и зрители, и танцоры захлопали в такт.

Первая пара в очереди конкурсантов вышла на открытое пространство. Макс и Анни - так их, кажется, звали. У Джона уже сейчас стало подводить желудок от беспокойства. Он слышал, _что_ о них говорят среди конкурсантов. Даже просто глядя на них - искренние улыбки от уха до уха, игривые фальстарты на потеху публике, а потом полное погружение в музыку, словно это она была их продолжением, а не наоборот - Джон понимал: они с Шерлоком - такие, как сейчас - ничего подобного сделать не смогут. Ни за что на свете.

По мере их приближения к Уиггинсу Шерлок становился взвинченным, как скаковая лошадь перед стартовым выстрелом. Вот уже совсем в двух шагах от них Уиггинс отправил танцевать очередную пару. Когда та пустилась танцевать, Шерлок наградил танцоров столь яростным взглядом, что Джон удивился, почему те не упали замертво, где стояли. Ну, то есть, где танцевали.

\- Успокойся, - не переставая аплодировать, Джон пихнул Шерлока в бок. Он изо всех сил старался не скатиться в уныние.

\- Что это за соревнование такое? - в голосе Шерлока почти не было вопросительных интонаций. Его взгляд метался от конкурсантов к зрителям, потом к Джону, а потом обратно. - Тут все так неофициально, и громко, и…

\- И весело, - натянуто сказал Джон. - Слово, которое ты искал, называется “весело”.

Шерлок наградил его долгим проницательным взглядом.

\- Тебе не весело.

\- Да ну?

\- Почему?

\- Парни, - Виггинс хлопнул их обоих по плечам. - Ваша очередь.

\- Давай сейчас не будем. Работаем, - он потянул Шерлока за собой, поднимая его руки в нужную позицию.

\- Ну да. У нас ведь раньше так здорово получалось ни о чем не говорить, - огрызнулся Шерлок.

У Джона не было времени даже на шок - в такт музыке Шерлок уже вытолкнул его вперед, а сам откинулся назад всем туловищем - как они и договаривались. Мрачный, драматический и чуждый всему, что представляли собой эти соревнования - Шерлок был прекрасен, но здесь это казалось смешным. Джон поразился, насколько вообще все это смешно.

Так и прошел весь их номер. Шерлок рвался вперед, похоже, забыв о том, что такое быть ведомым. Джон изо всех сил пытался его обуздать, но - как он и опасался несколько недель назад - это был тот самый момент, когда по причине полного отсутствия тормозов у Шерлока они завалят свой номер к чертовой матери. Взгляд у Шерлока был диким, движения, как у маньяка. Шерлоку хотелось нравиться, хотелось быть совершенством.

А линди… Смысл линди заключался совсем в другом. Здесь главным была экспрессия, движение, песня, обретающая голос в ритме танцующих ног. Страсть и жар - да, тоже. Но и тут Шерлоку теперь чего-то не хватало. Каждый взмах его рук, каждое движение ног было холодным и расчетливым.

Либо за время их разлуки Шерлок позабыл, каково это, когда они танцуют свинг, либо пропасть между ними оказалась еще больше, чем Джону казалось прежде. Теперь у него складывалось ощущение, что он тянется через эту пропасть, чтобы уговорить Шерлока выполнить перемену рук. Однако стоило Джону прикоснуться к Шерлоку, как тот отскакивал назад и сбегал обратно через границу, а Джон слепо следовал за ним. В попытке оказаться напротив Шерлока Джон надеялся, что хотя бы тогда его горящий взгляд донесет до него четко и ясно: “Какого дьявола, Шерлок?”

Джон сделал несколько базовых па, подался вперед и заставил Шерлока откинуться назад, чем вызвал одобрение зрителей, которые до этого неуверенно наблюдали за их номером, затаив дыхание. Впрочем, Джон все это проделал лишь для того, чтобы приблизиться к Шерлоку, посмотреть ему в глаза и тихо прорычать: “Веду - я!” - а потом с внезапной яростью вернуть Шерлока в вертикальное положение. Ну, прекрасно. Если Шерлок решил замкнуться в себе, Джону придется спасать ситуацию собственными силами.

Шерлок с трудом сглотнул. Его взгляд нервно метался из стороны в сторону. Джон недоумевал - кто он, этот дрожащий в его объятьях человек? В конечном итоге, это ведь не Шерлоку придется терпеть унижение, когда все закончится, потому что Шерлок вернется в Париж и обо всем забудет, а вот Джон...

Впрочем, с яростью осознал Джон, у него сейчас нет времени размышлять о том, что тут, черт подери, происходит. Пользуясь инерцией, он выполнил перемену рук, как и собирался, а потом встретился с Шерлоком взглядом. Они развернулись в противоположные стороны, потом снова сошлись и взялись за руки, потом проделали это еще раз, а потом еще - ускоряя темп с каждым повтором.

На последнем повторе Шерлок протянул руку навстречу Джону, но тот вопреки ожиданиям ухватился за нее не левой, а правой рукой. Впрочем, Шерлок этого, похоже, ожидал, потому что в глазах у него промелькнуло что-то такое. _Наконец-то!_ Шерлок повернулся к Джону спиной, и теперь они выполняли легкий тандемный чарльстон. Джон решил, что это будет наиболее безопасно и даст ему время подумать.

Может быть, у них еще получится как-нибудь исправить этот номер. Маловероятно, конечно. Они стали делать махи ногами, и Джон вспомнил, как они с Шерлоком танцевали в канун Рождества. В тот же миг Шерлок сжал руки Джона, словно и он вспомнил то же самое. Джон положил руки ему на бедра, и Шерлок с готовностью подпрыгнул в русской поддержке.

Когда его ноги вновь коснулись пола, Шерлок повернулся, прижимаясь к груди Джона, потом отвернулся, снова повернулся. Джон пристально посмотрел ему в глаза и сделал большой шаг назад - так, чтобы их соединенные руки оказались максимально вытянуты. Шерлок явно опять слишком много думал, но, тем не менее, не стал сопротивляться, когда Джон широко расставил ноги и протащил Шерлока между ними - у того на ногах были матерчатые туфли, которые легко скользили по полу.

Шерлок встал на ноги под крики и свист. Он провернулся несколько раз под рукой у Джона, а затем Джон обнял его за плечи, и они вышли из круга зрителей. Шерлок чуть не падал от изнеможения, пока они, спотыкаясь, шли к очереди, сопровождаемые любопытными взглядами предыдущей пары.

Джон натянуто улыбнулся и мог только надеяться, что улыбка получилась хотя бы отдаленно похожей на веселую. Сердце у него колотилось. Он был в шоке. Шерлок тоже молчал. Они невидящими глазами смотрели на пару, которая теперь вышла на танцпол.

Так они и стояли молча, пока остальные конкурсанты заканчивали свою программу, ведущий объявлял, что результаты отборочного тура вывесят через час, а народ начинал расходиться.

Только оказавшись в гримерке, Джон понял, что у него трясутся руки. И только тогда он посмотрел на Шерлока, который съежился в дальнем углу. И только тогда Джон сделал вдох и постарался найти хоть какие-то слова.

\- Ну, могло быть и хуже, - Шерлок, стоявший к нему спиной, заговорил первым.

\- “Хуже”? - спросил Джон и повторил уже громче: - “Хуже”? Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что я ослышался.

Шерлок промолчал. Джон выдохнул, не веря в происходящее.

\- Ты надеешься, что ослышался, но это не так, - продолжил после паузы Шерлок. - Я сказал именно то, что хотел сказать, - голос у него был странно ровный, и Джону пришлось сдавить себе пальцами переносицу, чтобы не заорать.

\- Можешь умничать, сколько влезет, но я сержусь, Шерлок, - Джон прерывисто дышал, его трясло от ярости. - Я очень на тебя сержусь.

Сжимая кулаки, Джон старался дышать глубже - слишком живы были воспоминания о том, _когда именно_ они стояли вот так в прошлый раз. Шерлок в углу темной гримерки, Джон стоит у двери и смотрит на Шерлока, Шерлок прогоняет Джона и просит не возвращаться, Джон уходит...

И вот Шерлок снова здесь. Снова ходит, как павлин, снова раздает распоряжения направо и налево, будто Джон и весь остальной мир только и ждут, затаив дыхание, этих его распоряжений. А даже если это и не так, то Джон ведь все равно повелся, все равно послушался. Все потому что он полный идиот, который до сих пор лелеет чувства к этой сволочи, в которую вот взял и влюбился, к этому человеку, который не может ответить на его чувства - и нет во всем мире ничего, что с этим можно поделать. Тогда, в Париже, Шерлок попросту ограбил его - отобрал у него _все_.

Джону только и оставалась, что его способность танцевать тем единственным способом, который имел для него смысл: ощущая пульсацию танца мозгом костей, кровью в венах, дыханием в легких - нечто настолько глубокое, что пронизывало все существо Джона, с головы до пят.

А теперь Шерлок взял и отнял у него еще и это.

\- Зачем ты только приехал? - севшим от гнева и ярости голосом спросил Джон. Охрипший и усталый, он только и мог, что сверлить взглядом затылок Шерлока и хотеть, чтобы Шерлок повернулся к нему лицом. - Почему ты не можешь оставить меня в покое?

Шерлок издал сдавленный звук и дернулся всем телом, словно с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы не обернуться.

\- Ты просил, - голос его звучал приглушенно, словно доносился откуда-то издалека, - чтобы я вернулся к тебе.

\- Я просил не об этом, Шерлок, - Джон рассмеялся, громко и горько.

\- О чем же тогда? - голос у Шерлока был требовательный, под стать своему обладателю. И Джон взорвался.

\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что со мной тогда было? Когда я ушел? - заорал он. - Я тебя люблю, идиот ты эдакий, а ты от меня отмахнулся, будто это ничего не значит.

\- Нет… - начал было Шерлок, но Джон перебил его, подходя ближе.

\- Не надо, - прошипел он, дрожа от ярости. - Именно это ты и сделал. Твоя “репутация” была тебе важнее, а я оказался просто средством для достижения цели. Ты мне сам так сказал.

\- Нет…

\- Да! Я знаю, что да! Я думал об этом каждую ночь. Думал, _что_ мне надо было сделать по-другому. Думал, почему…

\- Хочешь знать, почему? - Внезапно Шерлок обернулся, навис над ним. Что-то яростное, и пылкое, и злое, и грустное клубилось у него в глазах, как грозовые тучи.

Джон не сдавал позиций перед внезапным напором Шерлока. Лишь сверлил того взглядом, чувствуя прилив разрушительной ярости.

\- Да. Я сделал так, чтобы ты ушел, потому что я дорожил своей репутацией, а ты все во мне изменил, - серебристые глаза Шерлока опасно мерцали в полумраке. - Ты! Джон Ватсон! Такого, как ты, я мог подобрать прямо на улице, - эти слова Шерлок почти выплюнул. - Вот только оказалось, что ты вовсе не такой, как я - танцовщик, который от отчаяния дошел до ручки. Нет. Оказалось, что ты хорош, даже лучше меня, а главное - оказалось, что с тобой интересно. Ты пробудил во мне желание танцевать. Из-за тебя я смотрел в зеркало балетной студии и не узнавал себя, - Шерлок стоял невероятно близко от Джона. - Но тебе и этого было мало! Я сейчас не про свинг. Я про то, что ты заставил меня _хотеть_. Я ведь раньше ничего не хотел. Так что плохого было бы в том, если… когда я снова стал бы таким, как раньше? А если бы таким стал ты? И - самое главное - как так получилось, что я хотел тебя больше того, чего добивался всю свою творческую жизнь? Особенно если учесть, что хотеть тебя означало крах всех моих устремлений, всех до единого, так, что я уже никогда не смог бы это исправить.

Тишина. В ушах Джона звенели слова Шерлока и - ошеломительная тишина.

\- “Почему”, Джон? - Шерлок рассмеялся, и это прозвучало так, будто он расстается с последним, что у него есть. - Почему же еще?

Джон попятился. То ли хотел заглянуть в глаза Шерлоку, то ли испугался. Испугался до ужаса, что Шерлок сейчас простой, но такой чудовищной тяжестью своих слов затащит их в эту страшную черную дыру. И тогда Джону конец.

\- Шерлок, - предупреждающе начал он. Сердце у него колотилось. - Ты что, хочешь сказать, что ты…

Шерлок издал рассерженный звук и вскинул руки. Затем обхватил лицо Джона шершавыми ладонями и поцеловал. Крепко.

Этот поцелуй больше походил на хук в челюсть - они больно столкнулись носами, а губы Шерлока врезались в губы Джона, и зубы, и все остальное, но, господи, это же Шерлок, Шерлок целовал его, и это капризные, рассерженные губы Шерлока касались сейчас губ Джона, а пальцы Шерлока до боли стискивали его голову. Ресницы Шерлока трепетали у щеки Джона - и, в отличие от всего происходящего, это прикосновение было таким легким, таким мягким, что у Джона что-то стало болезненно разрастаться в груди. Что-то, похожее на рану.

Джон вырвался, задыхаясь и ловя ртом воздух, но Шерлок что-то простонал и снова притянул его к себе. На этот раз поцелуй получился лучше. Руки Шерлока были гораздо мягче, когда тот запрокидывал голову Джона, чтобы провести языком по его губам и проникнуть ему в рот. Это было так жарко, что Джон задыхался, а Шерлок все целовал его, будто прося прощения. Джон положил ладони ему на грудь и почувствовал, как быстро колотится сердце Шерлока, как тот дрожит всем телом.

Джон медленно отстранился. Шерлок сорвал с его губ поцелуй, и еще один, и последний. Потом оба они стояли, выравнивая дыхание. Шерлок все еще держал лицо Джона в ладонях, а Джон слушал, слушал пальцами, как продолжает биться сердце Шерлока - непрестанно, сильно, быстро, отчаянно - в своей тюрьме из ребер и плоти.

Джон высвободился из объятий Шерлока и долго на него смотрел. Указательный и большой пальцы Шерлока все еще обхватывали одно из его запястий. Все еще удерживали его.

Джон молча отошел. Рука Шерлока соскользнула с его руки. А затем Джон развернулся и вышел из гримерки.

 

Финал Invitational Striclty Lindy

Макс Питрудзелла и Анни Трудо  
Ник Вильямс и Лора Кит  
Скай Хамфрис и Наоми Умая  
Тод Янкон и Джо Хоффберг  
Джон Ватсон и Шерлок Холмс

ПОЗДРАВЛЯЕМ ВСЕХ УЧАСТНИКОВ

ФИНАЛ СОСТОИТСЯ В ПОЛДЕНЬ В БАЛЬНОМ ЗАЛЕ “С”

Шерлок шумно выдохнул. Еле-еле, но прошли. Он оторвал палец от списка.

\- Великолепно!

Шерлок с трудом повернулся - мешали настойчиво обхватившие его талию руки: Бет смотрела на него снизу вверх темными глазищами, полными искреннего восторга.

Шерлок нахмурился, но тут она продолжила:

\- Конечно, ты танцевал просто кошмарно, но то, что вы прошли - это великолепно!

\- Это она так поздравляет, - вздохнул Лестрад, подходя к ним.

\- Самую чуточку, - уточнила Бет и выпустила Шерлока из объятий.

Все трое стали выбираться из толпы расстроенных и воодушевленных конкурсантов, которые толкались рядом с вывешенными списками финалистов. Среди всех этих эмоций, этой радости и печали, Шерлок чувствовал себя онемевшим, бесцветным, как стекло.

\- Я согласен с Бет, - пробормотал он, чувствуя себя где-то далеко-далеко.

\- Это что-то новенькое, - заметил Лестрад.

Шерлок закатил глаза, но не нашел в себе сил на привычную колкость.

Потому что... Несмотря на то, что они прошли в финал, Джон так больше и не появился. Ну что ж.

Лестрад пристально его разглядывал, уперев руки в бедра.

\- Не видать? - тихонько спросил он.

\- Если бы он появился, стал бы я от тебя скрывать?

\- Не знаю, Шерлок, - Лестрад скрестил руки на груди. - У тебя есть такая привычка - убежать вперед, а остальные пусть догоняют, как могут.

Шерлок отвернулся.

\- Его вещи все еще в гримерке. А сам он будто сквозь землю провалился, - сказал он вместо ответа.

Над их маленькой компанией повисло тягостное молчание. Даже Бет странно притихла. Не верилось, что всего час назад Шерлок занимался тем же самым - искал в толпе все то же лицо, а кровь тревожно пульсировала у него под кожей. Вены выходили из берегов, заливали, окрашивая, капилляры, сердце выворачивалось наизнанку - напрасно Шерлок надеялся, что это должно прекратиться. Или теперь это будет продолжаться вечно? Это... Эта…

Эта томительная тоска.

Шерлок любил Джона, но пока тот отвечал ему взаимностью, Шерлоку было невдомек, что он должен впитывать каждую секунду своего счастья. Возможно, теперь он просто платил справедливую цену за свою ошибку.

Он даже никогда раньше не говорил Джону о своих чувствах…

Шерлок резко закрыл глаза и потер переносицу.

\- Через десять минут финал, - пробормотал он, а затем воскликнул с внезапной яростью: - Боже, это невыносимо! Как только люди… как они…

Он повернулся к Лестраду, беспомощно размахивая руками.

Лестрад откашлялся. Почесал в затылке. Наконец, ковыряя пол каблуком ботинка, заговорил:

\- Мы, люди, - начал он осторожно, устремив на Шерлока красноречивый взгляд, - идем на это, зная, что проиграем. Как бы там ни было, заканчивается все одинаково: ты приходишь в этот мир один - и уходишь из него точно так же.

\- Почему же тогда... - начал Шерлок, недоверчиво качая головой, - Кому же тогда это может…

\- Потому что оно того стоит, болван ты эдакий! - резко перебил Лестрад, но взгляд у него был теплый. - Вот увидишь, Джон со временем все поймет.

\- Ну, времени у мистера Джона на это остается ровно восемь минут. Вы же заняли последнее место в отборочном туре, значит, выступать в финале будете первыми, - встряла Бет, задумчиво переводя взгляд с отца на Шерлока. - Шерлок, а что, если ты пойдешь и станцуешь сам?

Лестрад и Шерлок обернулись и уставились на нее.

\- Поясни, - прищурился Шерлок.

\- Это ведь парный танец, так? - дождавшись, пока оба кивнут, Бет пожала плечами и продолжила: - В правилах нигде не сказано, что вам с мистером Джоном надо обязательно вместе _начать_.

\- Но закончить им, все-таки, придется вместе, - возразил Лестрад. - А если Джон так и не придет…

\- Но он же придет, - Бет говорила все быстрее и при этом словно вибрировала от возбуждения. - Здесь кругом экраны, которые транслируют выступление, а он не мог уйти из отеля, если его кошелек и паспорт до сих пор в гримерке. Скорее всего, он просто ушел подумать, а когда тебя увидит, когда поймет, что ты все равно танцуешь ради него, потому что любишь, - драматически произнесла она, наслаждаясь созданной картиной, - тогда он прибежит обратно. И это будет великолепно.

Это было так романтично - детские представления о том, что у каждой сказки есть счастливый конец, когда все живут долго и счастливо. Лестрад, такой же мрачный, как и Шерлок, присел рядом с дочерью на корточки, а затем мягко сказал:

\- Бет, это хорошая идея, но сама подумай. Если - только _если_ \- Джон так и не придет, то у них с Шерлоком будут большие неприятности.

\- Тогда Шерлок хотя бы будет знать, что попытался, - с жаром возразила девочка, но смотрела при этом не на отца - она сверлила взглядом Шерлока. Было странно наблюдать, как кремень непреклонности в ее взгляде уступает место чему-то мудрому и ласковому. - Поверь мне, это сработает.

Она просила о большем, чем просто поверить - поверить так, как сама она поверила в Шерлока, когда тот появился на пороге кабинета ее отца - но Шерлок воспринял ее просьбу именно так. И этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы заставить его выпрямиться, не сводя взгляда с Бет. И этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы сказать: “Да”, а потом увидеть, как радостная и благодарная улыбка расцветает у нее на лице.

\- Ищите его, - обратился Шерлок к Лестраду и Бет. А затем, поколебавшись, добавил: - Пожалуйста.

Их решительные лица стояли перед его внутренним взором все то время, пока Шерлок пробирался сквозь толпу в вестибюле к большим двойным дверям, а затем протискивался в зал.

Зрители в предвкушении занимали места. Поредевший после отборочного тура ряд конкурсантов выстраивался полукругом в дальнем конце зала. Мышцы у Шерлока еще еще не остыли после их с Джоном выступления, но он все равно был рад возможности размяться. Он нагнулся вперед так, чтобы дотронуться пальцами до пола, обхватил ладонями лодыжки и почувствовал растяжку всей спиной. Затем распрямился, поднялся на цыпочки и поднял руки над головой.

Несмотря ни на что, пульс, громко стучавший у него в висках, был размеренным. Чем дольше Шерлок двигался в такт этому равномерному ритму, выполняя упражнения, тем больше отступал на второй план окружающий мир. Исчезли толпа, шум, пол под ногами и даже его собственное тело - Шерлок теперь был лишь проводником для своего искусства.

Посреди развалин его чертогов разума обнаженное, израненное существо вышло на центр сцены. Здесь и сейчас.

\- Встречайте наших финалистов, - прогремел голос ведущего, и толпа обезумела, готовая к заключительному этапу конкурса. Шерлок наблюдал за всем этим, ощущая странное спокойствие.

\- Эти ребята не нуждаются в представлении, так что скажу только одно: Вашингтон - ты готов свинговать?

Шерлок наблюдал за ведущим. Тот подошел к оркестру и под оглушительные вопли фанатов представлял музыкантов. Музыка началась с гитарного соло, простой джазовый ритм. “Все начинается с музыки”. Дальше - больше. Толпа с энтузиазмом снова захлопала в такт, криками подбадривая своих фаворитов.

Уиггинс дотронулся до его плеча, и Шерлок поспешил на танцпол. Один.

“Итак, мы начинаем”.

Шерлок закрыл глаза. Зрители, похоже, не знали, как реагировать на его появление - он был словно солист классического балета. А сам Шерлок гнал от себя дурацкие мысли вроде: “это не твой стиль” и “тебе здесь не место”.

Впрочем, решил Шерлок, эти мысли совершенно неправильные. Здесь было место Джону. А место Шерлока - безусловно, рядом с Джоном.

“Быстро и легко”, говорил когда-то ему Джон. “Смело.”

Он начал с основ - перекат на пятку, шаг вперед, двойной выпад. Его напряженные мышцы пели вместе с гитарными струнами, повторяя тот же ритмический узор. Шерлок осмелел: его нога описала полукруг по полу, поднялась вверх, переходя в выпад, поднимая колено высоко перед собой. Затем он твердо опустил ногу на пол с громким притопом. Возбужденный шепот пробежал по толпе - это было прелюдией, но к чему? И где его партнер?..

Еще два поворота, а затем джаз банда взорвалась духовыми. Зазвучал тромбон, и Шерлок взмыл вместе с ним. Ввинтился в воздух и опустился на шпагат.

А когда поднялся, увидел Джона.

На дальнем конце зала Джон отбросил в сторону куртку и побежал, все быстрее и быстрее, пока не достиг танцпола. Не останавливаясь, он упал на колени и позволил инерции нести себя вперед - пока не остановился буквально перед Шерлоком, запрокинув голову и широко раскинув руки.

Но, казалось, улыбка Джона была еще шире, чем его объятья, а сердце распахнуто еще шире, чем улыбка.

\- Джон, - еле выдохнул Шерлок.

У них не было времени, у них совсем не было времени. Шерлок опустил руки на плечи Джона и легко перелетел у него над головой. Они оказались спиной к спине и могли помочь друг другу подняться. Джон закружил Шерлока на одной ноге, а затем они пустились в свой идеальный чарльстон. И прикосновение Джона было мягким. Прощающим.

Толпа расступилась, влюбленная в них с того самого момента, когда Джон ворвался на танцпол. Шерлок слышал крики публики, которые становились все громче. У них с Джоном все получалось инстинктивно - и то, как Джон подталкивал его бедром, чтобы Шерлок повернулся. и то, как скольжение его пальцев говорило: “Откинься назад”... И еще легче было расслышать то, что говорил Джон каждым мгновением их танца, когда его черно-синие глаза прожигали взглядом глаза Шерлока.

Они замысловато переплели руки, и на мгновение Шерлок оказался в кольце рук Джона. Он неуверенно улыбнулся, и ответная улыбка Джона осветила его лицо, словно солнце. Шерлок широко раскрылся и ушел в разворот..

Соприкасаясь только руками, они начали серию широких, синхронных перекрестных выпадов. Одной ногой они били в пол, тут же вскидывали ноги вверх, с силой опускали их вниз, а затем меняли ногу и повторяли движение. В это время та нога, что стояла на полу двигалась из стороны в сторону в такт музыке. С бешеной скоростью они использовали инерцию, чтобы развернуться друг к другу. Схватившись за руки, они каждый прокрутились у другого под рукой и остановились, когда их руки оказались соединенными в линию у них за спиной. Затем тут же сделали выпад, и обернулись, описывая круг.

Спина Джона, прижатая к спине Шерлока, постоянно двигалась, и Шерлок только и успел прочитать, что говорит ему это сильное движение, когда уже надо было снова разворачиваться. Он одним легким прыжком оказался рядом с Джоном, обхватил одной рукой его за плечи и поджал колени. Джон понял и подкинул его вперед и вокруг себя. Шерлок приземлился рядом и снова прыгнул, оказываясь в той же позе, но с другой стороны.

Джон обхватил его по диагонали вокруг туловища, придерживая за бедро. Шерлок высвободил руку, чтобы ухватиться за лодыжку Джона. Их свободные руки были соединены. Ноги Шерлока были за спиной у Джона, одна выпрямленная, другая поджатая.

Зависнув в каких-то дюймах над полом, Шерлок посмотрел вверх и встретился взглядом с Джоном, увидел его довольную улыбку.

\- Да? - выдохнул Шерлок, почти не смея.

Ослепительная улыбка Джона перешла в опьяненный смех.

\- Да, - сказал он, и тогда Шерлок выпрямил ногу, а Джон поднял его на плечо, перебрасывая Шерлока через спину.

Джон присел, когда Шерлок приземлился, и затем оба они прыжком покинули круг, широким взмахом рук бросая вызов танцорам выходящим на танцпол.

Чуть более тридцати секунд на танцполе. Шерлок хотел танцевать с Джоном до конца своих дней.

Теперь, когда все закончилось, и его громыхающее сердце пыталось изо всех сил изобразить что-то, напоминающее ровный ритм, Шерлок даже не мог рискнуть и посмотреть на Джона, который стоял рядом. Может, Джон просто пытался спасти свою карьеру, может, просто хотел потанцевать. Шерлок готов был понять, хотя и знал - они не танцевали, словно незнакомцы. Но это ничего не значило. Не обязательно. Это не…

Джон неловким, но уверенным жестом взял его за руку.

У Шерлока перехватило дыхание.

Они молча наблюдали, как оставшиеся конкурсанты заканчивают свои выступления.

\- В финале будет общий танец, - пробормотал Джон, когда на танцпол вышла последняя пара. Это были первые его слова с момента его внезапного появления в бальном зале.

\- Да, - ответил Шерлок.

Зрители тоже об этом знали - раздавались возгласы, люди вскакивали с мест, джаз-банда играла все быстрее и быстрее.

\- Как насчет вон того места у колонны?

\- Как насчет Лондона? - вырвалось у Шерлока. - И той квартиры над старой студией миссис Хадсон?

Джон, наконец, оторвал взгляд от танцующих и посмотрел на него. Спокойно. Выжидающе.

\- Я ушел из балета Парижской оперы, - признался Шерлок. Слова торопливо вырывались наружу, слишком быстро и отчаянно. - Пару лет назад я отказался принять предложение Королевского балета в Лондоне. Но теперь они согласились принять меня, когда я… когда я все объяснил.

\- Шерлок, - в голосе Джона слышался почти упрек. - А как же Франция? Ты ведь этого так...

\- Уже нет, - перебил его Шерлок. Откровенность больно резала язык. Он помолчал несколько секунд, коротко вздохнул и продолжил: - Королевский балет лучше Национального. И расписание там удобнее - будет больше свободного времени для, э… Для другого. И потом, это ближе. Во всяком случае, ближе, чем Париж, - слабо улыбнулся он.

\- Ближе ко мне, - уточнил Джон с таким странным, с таким ужасно непроницаемым выражением.

\- Да, - Шерлок прикрыл глаза.

Последняя пара конкурсантов снова заняла свое место.

\- Ой, - раздалось из динамиков. Джаз-банда притихла, осталось лишь пианино, которое играло тот же самый настойчивый ритм, что до этого звучал в исполнении баса и ударных. - И что же будет теперь?

Танцоры, все как один, вышли вперед. Некоторые их них игриво поправляли одежду своих партнеров - свингерские характеры были готовы к драке, несмотря на кокетливые улыбки, которые они бросали друг другу. Каждый в этом зале несомненно знал, что должно произойти через несколько мгновений.

Джон и Шерлок прошли к тому месту, куда указал Джон. А затем его спокойные, знакомые руки развернули Шерлока к себе. Джон обхватил Шерлока за талию и прижался к нему.

\- И что же будет теперь? - спросил Шерлок, пытаясь понять, чувствует ли Джон биение его сердца.

Джон ухмыльнулся, но потом его черты лица смягчились.

\- Мы не будем спешить, - сказал он. - Я не… я все еще…

\- Знаю, - склонился к нему Шерлок. А затем продолжил, потому что больше не мог ждать: - Но мы ведь все равно попробуем?

В преддверии взрыва музыка нарастала, людей вокруг переполняла кипящая энергия. Шерлок с отчаянием смотрел на Джона: вспыхнут ли они в финале? Станут ли они сверхновой или всего лишь слабым отсветом давно умерших звезд. Будет ли это падением или чем-то большим?..

Джон запрокинул голову. Лицо его светилось неприкрытой радостью.

\- Да, - ответил он, и в этот момент джаз-банда заиграла, а толпа взревела. - И-и… раз-два-три-четыре!

А затем они танцевали. И все пары в погоне за победой выкладывались по полной, демонстрируя свои лучшие па.

Шерлок понятия не имел, что они с Джоном вытворяют - только чувствовал, что Джон крепко держит его за руки, их тела двигаются в унисон, а улыбка Джона ни на мгновение не угасает. Шерлок чувствовал, что исчезает, превращаясь в энергию и свет, а Джон остается его единственной связью с землей.

Разумеется, именно Джон в конце концов и вернул его на землю. Он притянул Шерлока к себе, легко сжал ему руку, а затем погладил по щеке.

Шерлок чувствовал себя так, словно заботливые руки партнера закрутили его и вернули на танцпол. Вернули домой.

А потом они стали ждать результатов. Но... - подумал Шерлок, позволяя себе быть сентиментальным, потому что Джон гладил его по волосам (и это ощущалось, словно дар свыше, и потому что он, Шерлок мог просто взять и почувствовать смех Джона, положить руку ему на грудь и почувствовать, что тот не отстраняется, а только прижимается крепче)… - но на самом деле они с Джоном уже победили.

\- Вашингтон, ты готов узнать, кто стал твоим новым международным чемпионом по линди-хопу?

Стены зала содрогнулись от рева толпы.

Рука Джона лежала в его руке. Шерлок сжал ее, и Джон сжал его руку в ответ.

 

Суббота, 30-е января

В тихий предрассветный час Шерлок тихонько постучался в дверь номера. Послышался шелест ткани, звук сонных шагов, а затем дверь приоткрылась, и на пороге номера возник заспанный Джон. Раздражение, которое, может, и читалось у него на лице из-за столь раннего пробуждения, тут же растворилось в счастливой улыбке. Растворилось совсем, полностью - в тот самый момент, когда взгляд Джона остановился на Шерлоке.

\- Шерлок, - голос у Джона был хриплый спросонок, но в нем определенно звучала радость.

\- Я тебя разбудил? - спросил Шерлок, чувствуя, как в груди у него разливается тепло.

\- Сам знаешь, что разбудил, - ответил Джон, но взгляд у него был игривый и ласковый. - Все в порядке.

Шерлок улыбнулся еще шире, кивнул в сторону дальнего конца коридора и вопросительно поднял брови.

\- Одевайся. Надень что-нибудь, в чем можно двигаться.

Через пять минут они уже выходили на крышу отеля. Свет едва теплился на горизонте. Казалось, солнце пока еще только заигрывает с идеей - а не начать ли ему новый день? Здесь и сейчас, впрочем, казалось вполне возможным, что оно может взять и передумать - повернется на другой бок и снова заснет в синеве.

Было похоже, что Джон уже налюбовался досыта силуэтами домов на фоне неба и земли, и теперь, стуча зубами, трясся от холода и сверлил Шерлока взглядом.

\- Ты маньяк. У нас будет воспаление легких! Что мы тут вообще забыли?

А, да. Сердце у Шерлока забилось чуть быстрее. “Игра началась”, - закралась ему в голову странная мысль.

\- У меня для тебя есть… подарок, - медленно проговорил он, наконец.

\- Да что ты? - отозвался Джон. Услышав намек в его интонации, Шерлок закатил глаза. - Думаешь, почти пятисот фунтов призовых денег мне было недостаточно?

\- На что это похоже, когда мы здесь, наверху? - спросил Шерлок вместо ответа. Он взял Джона за руки и стал отступать, ведя Джона за собой.

Джон посерьезнел и склонил голову набок. В глазах у него мелькали тысячи вопросов. Но вместо них Шерлоку достался ответ:

\- Как если бы мы были одни. То есть, мы и правда тут одни, но не просто сейчас, в данный момент, - сказал он, постепенно продираясь сквозь слова. Шерлок между тем подвел их к середине крыши и остановился. Джон смотрел на Шерлока, и его глаза были более глубокого и непроницаемого синего цвета, чем небо. - Как если бы мы единственные, кто вообще существует.

Шерлок достал из кармана два маленьких айпода. Он взял наушники одного из них и вставил себе в уши. Затем с улыбкой взял за наушники другой, так что тот болтался на уровне лица Джона, образовывая букву Y.

\- Только мы с тобой, - сказал Шерлок и надел на Джона наушники, словно корону. - Против всего мира.

Джон поднял руки, чтобы ему помочь.

Обхватив кисти рук Шерлока - там, где кожа была наиболее чувствительной - Джон вопросительно заглядывал ему в глаза. Шерлок стоял так близко, что ему было видно, как сужаются и расширяются, фокусируясь, зрачки Джона. Шерлок опустил руку, в которой держал айподы, затем снова взглянул на Джона из-под ресниц и одновременно нажал на кнопки воспроизведения.

Зазвучала музыка. Короткий каскад фортепианной мелодии. Шерлок опустил один айпад в карман Джону, другой - себе. У Джона на лице забрезжило понимание. Шерлок улыбнулся.

Он развернул Джона к себе спиной и прижался к ней грудью. Пока не зазвучали слова песни, Шерлок прикоснулся губами к уху Джона и на мгновение крепко обхватил руками надежное тепло его тела.

\- Я подумал, что если мы станцуем под музыку с текстом, мы сможем, наконец, решить нашу дилемму.

\- Не знаю, по-моему, мы с тобой, наконец, начали неплохо справляться со всей этой говорильней, - пробормотал Джон, откидываясь в его объятия, позволяя своим рукам обхватить руки Шерлока у себя на груди.

\- Джон, - Шерлок прикусил ухо Джона. - Заткнись.

Джон засмеялся, а потом затих, когда раздался голос певца.

Пока звучали первые строки песни, Шерлок и Джон просто стояли, легонько раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону под музыку, которая была слышна им одним. Затем Шерлок взял руки Джона в свои и развел их в стороны, словно крылья.

Повинуясь ритму мелодии, Шерлок прижал Джона к себе руками, крест-накрест сложенными у того на груди, а затем отпустил, и вот они уже снова стоят лицом к лицу. Джон в этот раз позволил Шерлоку вести: его глаза были закрыты, лицо - как чистая страница.

Они потянулись друг к другу, и Шерлок обхватил руки Джона у локтей, сводя их вместе. Джон рефлекторно сжал кулаки в собственническом жесте, будто что-то удерживая. Окутанный теплом близости их тел, Шерлок был не в силах противостоять соблазну - он легонько поцеловал Джона в шею, а затем в плечо.

И стал танцевать.

Не отрываясь от Джона, Шерлок подался назад, сделал мах ногой (идеальная линия устремляется в небо и опускается обратно) и прижался спиной к Джону. Затем взмахнул рукой, и все его тело устремилось следом, выше, в болезненном сходстве с воздухом, что ворвался вихрем. Возвращение к жизни, сладкое, как вдох.

Медлительно, словно в агонии или экстазе, Шерлок опустился вдоль тела Джона, который, словно колонна, был надежной опорой у него за спиной. Шерлок поднялся, а затем в том же равномерном ритме снова опустился вдоль его тела. Он наслаждался ощущением близости Джона, прикосновением к его коже, покрытой волосками и мурашками. Наслаждался словами песни и их правдивостью.

Позади него Джон широко развел руки в стороны: это был тот же самый жест капитуляции, как и на соревнованиях. Шерлок крепко ухватил его за плечи, наклонился в сторону, вытянув ногу вперед, и замер в этой позиции.

Джон - ощущая, зная, чувствуя - встал на одно колено и подался вперед. Шерлок легко перекатился через его спину и приземлился по другую сторону от Джона.

“Я люблю тебя”, - прозвучали слова песни. Шерлок собирался развернуть Джона к себе лицом, но тот уже повернулся к нему, по-прежнему не открывая глаз.

Шерлок тихонько прикоснулся к его лбу своим, и несколько мгновений они стояли так, дыша в унисон.

Шерлок не знал, осознает ли Джон, что покрывает его тело легкими прикосновениями - вот он дотрагивается до бицепса Шерлока, мимолетно ласкает его талию, гладит по щеке. И совершенно не имело значения - благословения это или заверения - потому что и то и другое было полностью взаимно.

Я люблю тебя. Люблю.

Шерлок сделал rond de jambe. Все еще соприкасаясь плечами, они с Джоном повернулись друг к другу - и их пальцы переплелись. А затем Шерлок расцвел движениями - опираясь на локоть Джона, он откинулся назад. Джон уверенно подхватил его второй рукой и вернул в вертикальное положение.

А потом Джон закружился, и Шерлок закружился, и они снова встретились, и их соединенные руки образовали собой круг. Шерлок медленно поднял ногу, снова опустил ее, как маятник, и они с Джоном развели руки в стороны - идеальным параллельным движением.

Инерция вернула Шерлока в объятия Джона, тот обхватил Шерлока за талию и наклонил назад. Шерлок доверчиво позволил опустить себя до самого пола, а затем поднять обратно. От наслаждения он прикрыл глаза и, откидываясь снова назад, чтобы повторить элемент, услышал тихий, волшебный, восхитительный смех Джона. Шерлок вытянул руку над головой, его пальцы скользнули пальцами по бетонной крыше, а через мгновение он уже снова стоял на ногах, и его ладонь была прижата к груди Джона.

Туда, где смех сотрясал его грудную клетку контрапунктом к постоянному биению сердца.

Следуя за мелодией, Шерлок покинул объятия Джона, подпрыгнул, раскинув руки и сделав разворот в воздухе, приземлился, снова ввинтился в воздух и вернулся на землю, не прекращая вращения, а затем остановился, протягивая руку к Джону.

Джон не спешил - в его растяжке, в его плие и _релеве_ , в его серии радостных прыжков маленького аллегро угадывалась игривость. Но зазвучала следующая строчка песни, и Джон вспыхнул. Теперь его все более протяженные движения, все более плавные прыжки становились мостом через пространство, который приближал его к Шерлоку.

Обхватив Шерлока за талию, Джон скользнул ему за спину, поднял его и стремительными шагами направился вперед. Приземление - перемена захвата - снова поддержка. Чувствуя надежные руки Джона у себя на бедрах, Шерлок выгнулся навстречу ветру, словно парус, и раскинул руки в полете, который стал возможен благодаря Джону.

Шерлок спрыгнул вниз, обернулся, Джон опять поднял его, на этот раз усадив к себе на плечо, и теперь Шерлок видел перед собой бескрайний мир - мир, который полностью принадлежал им обоим.

Очутившись вновь на земле, Шерлок кружился, пока не оказался в нескольких шагах от Джона. Тот встретился взглядом с Шерлоком и просиял. А потом оба одновременно кивнули.

Краем глаза наблюдая друг за другом, из вращения они перешли в променад. Они были две самостоятельные единицы, которые двигались в унисон - левую ногу вперед, выгнуться, руки скрестить, правую ногу назад. Растянутое во времени, медленное движение, затем быстрый выдох, отпрянуть в сторону, снова подскочить - словно бьющий источник. На какое-то мгновение они зависли в воздухе, прежде чем позволить силе тяжести вернуть себя на землю.

Струнные инструменты стали настойчивее, нетерпеливее. Все тот же повторяющийся узор, снова и снова, и - так же, как несколько недель назад на прослушивании Шерлока - сейчас мелодия вела к кульминации. Пауза перед прыжком.

В последнюю секунду Шерлок вырвался из синхронного вращения и отскочил в сторону, позволяя Джону закончить вращение. Увидев Шерлока рядом, Джон улыбнулся. Шерлок был уверен, что не заслужил этой улыбки, и не понимал, что ее вызвало - но его сердце быстро забилось в такт линии ударников, когда Джон поднял его в воздух и закружил. Шерлок выполнил в воздухе арабеску, а потом снова опустился на крышу.

Неожиданно, Джон крепко обхватил рукой его бедро. У Шерлока только и было времени, что напрячь мышцы и обрести равновесие, перед тем как Джон снова закружил его в воздухе. Шерлок посмотрел вниз и увидел, что лицо Джона светится от совершенно счастливого смеха.

Смех Джона был настолько заразительный, что Шерлок тоже заулыбался. Надо же! Он улыбался, танцуя балет! Но ведь это не просто балет, а что-то современное - свинг, вальс, джаз и бальный танец вместе взятые. Шерлок сделал пробежку, Джон поймал его, и Шерлок откинулся назад. Все это было настолько мелодично, что лицо Джона светилось от радости.

Это перестало быть просто танцем. Так же, как они перестали быть двумя отдельными людьми.

Это вообще перестало быть танцем. Это просто были они.

Такие - и только такие, какими им суждено было быть.

Шерлок опустился на колени, откинулся назад и с улыбкой вытянул руки над головой. Он чувствовал пальцами ледяной камень, поцарапанный бетон, и ему было все равно, совершенно все равно.

Джон перескочил через Шерлока, а потом, когда струнные стали сбавлять обороты, опустился рядом с Шерлоком. Так они и лежали рядом, раскинув руки и соприкасаясь ногами.

Тишина. Покой.

А затем снова - музыка.

Они схватились за руки и и одновременно подались вперед. Но затем Шерлок отпрянул назад, так, что его рука выскользнула из руки Джона. Тот закатил глаза, явно сочтя это любовью Шерлока к драматизму. Впрочем, когда музыка стала набирать силу, они снова сели рядом - то обнимая друг друга за плечи, то поднимаясь, то снова садясь. А потом, наконец, встали.

Их разделяли какие-то дюймы. Шерлок улыбнулся.

А затем он отпрыгнул в сторону и выполнил серию строгих балетных па - déboulé, фуэтэ, прыжок, поворот. Это был триумф, экзальтация, ликование, признание, смертельное желание вырваться на волю. “Во мне живет странная любовь”, - звучали слова. “И она все громче, громче, громче, громче…”

А Джон... Джон был ответом. Когда Шерлок повернулся к нему - почти в мольбе вытянув руки, встав на одно колено, вытянув другую ногу назад, Джон пришел в движение. И его движение было песней, было свингом. Джон повторял то, что делал давным-давно - в тот день, когда впервые показывал Шерлоку, что значит танцевать свинг и танцевать его правильно.

Джон - вихрь бешеного движения - откинулся назад, потом рванулся вперед в дерзком прыжке, закрутился на месте, а потом опустился на одно колено и широко раскинул руки, полностью раскрываясь. И Шерлок безоглядно любил его.

“Я не могу скрыть этой опасности - такой уж я, такой уж я, такой уж я…” - звучали слова песни.

Шерлок поднял Джона на ноги, и когда они, наконец, оказались лицом к лицу, то ошеломленно уставились друг на друга, забыв про танец.

“Я влюблен”, - признался, не таясь, певец - такой невероятно живой. “Я влюблен, я влюблен, я влюблен”

Шерлок медленно, величественно поднял руки и с бесконечной бережностью положил ладони Джону на затылок, запрокинул ему голову и гладил лицо большими пальцами. Джон улыбнулся, и его улыбка была ярче рассвета. И это стало их новым началом.

Слова песни - ослепительно, великолепно правдивые - омывали их. И они стали еще более прекрасными, когда стали не нужны - когда Шерлок наконец-то наклонился, а Джон подался вперед, и они встретились посередине. Шерлоку казалось, будто его сердце вот-вот взорвется, и прикосновения губ Джона говорили ему, что и тот чувствует то же самое.

Они целовались, здесь, на крыше, под музыку, которая всегда была слышна только им одним

Над водой на востоке занялся рассвет, упал на крыши спящего города и затопил их светом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора: 
> 
> … Ну, вот и все! На следующей неделе будет эпилог, и тогда мы официально попрощаемся. Но это действительно последняя глава, и я не знаю, как еще благодарить тебя, дорогой читатель, за то, что ты оставался со мной так долго.
> 
> Некоторые дополнительные примечания специально для этой главы:  
> 1\. Паб, где встречаются Джон и Шерлок, существует на самом деле, и там действительно так вкусно кормят, как рассказывает Джон. Это сетевой ресторан “Элефант и Касл” на Пенсильвания-авеню - на случай, если вы когда-нибудь окажетесь в Вашингтоне и захотите перекусить.
> 
> 2\. Автор позволил себе много вольностей с танцевальным соревнованием ради повествования. На пригласительных соревнованиях обычно не бывает предвыборных туров, и соревнования, как правило, проходят в выходные. Это означает, что соревнования будут проводиться не в полдень пятницы, а в полночь субботы или воскресенья. Не говоря уже о том, что это будет скорее август, а не январь.
> 
> 3\. Несмотря на сказанное выше, факты тут тоже есть, я обещаю. Все люди, с которыми соревновались Джон и Шерлок, взяты из архива Ассоциации ILHC. Большая часть речи ведущего взята прямо из видео с ютьюба youtube videos (которые, кстати, дико интересно смотреть!)  
> 4\. Идея танца на крыше украдена из “Новых начал” нью-йоркского балета в память о девятом сентября. Это ошеломительно прекрасно, и я от всей души рекомендую его посмотреть, не забывая о печальном поводе, по которому он был создан.  
> 5\. Песня, под которую Шерлок и Джон танцуют в финале, называется 'Two Men in Love' группы The Irrepressibles, которую я тоже от всей души рекомендую послушать, потому что она великолепно подходит к па-де-де наших мальчиков.
> 
> Ну вот, вроде, и все. Не считая терминологии ниже, мы прощаемся до следующей недели. Огромное спасибо!
> 
> Карпецио и Блох - популярные бренды одежды для танцовщиков.  
> Проба пола - запланированное время перед соревнованиями, когда конкурсанты проверяют пространство, где они будут танцевать и привыкают к окружающим условиям (потому что от танцпола к танцполу покрытия могут отличаться)  
> Релеве - поднятие из любой позиции на пятках [(x)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dim7AaoQrC8)  
> Маленькое аллегро - серия маленьких, быстрых и энергичных прыжков [(x)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cvrPLx3z7bY)


	10. Глава 10: Эпилог

Глава 10 - Эпилог

Пятница, 28-е мая

\- Что, простите? - Джон отвернулся от барной стойки и вопросительно поднял брови.

Парень покраснел. На вид вряд ли больше двадцати, лицо в прыщах, глаза круглые и невинные - особенно тогда, когда их взгляд направлен на Джона. 

\- Я… Ну, мы с парнями… мы просто думали - это правда вы? 

От необходимости говорить Джона избавил другой парень, стоявший справа. Он перегнулся через Джона, чтобы ответить на прозвучавший вопрос. Насколько Джон мог припомнить, этот парень тоже был ему совершенно незнаком.

\- Это правда он, сынок. Как раз на прошлой неделе они с партнером выделывали тут новоорлеанский степ вон там, рядом со сценой. Я бы сам не поверил, если бы не видел собственными глазами, - заявил он, наклонив при этом свой стакан так, что по его стенке потекла пена.

\- Спасибо, - ровным голосом поблагодарил Джон и снова перевел взгляд на мальчишку, который теперь улыбался от уха до уха. 

\- Божечки, это Джон Ватсон! - заорал он. - Ты же легенда, чувак! Как ты там вырвался вперед на международных состязаниях - я этот твой выход на ютьюбе раз сто, нет, тысячу посмотрел!

Бармен поставил перед Джоном напитки, встретился с ним взглядом и закатил глаза, а потом направился к следующему посетителю. Джон усмехнулся.

\- Ну, как бы спасибо огромное, - снова поблагодарил он и потянулся, чтобы взять стаканы, но его остановила рука, которая легла ему на плечо.

\- А это правда? - прыщавый мальчишка смотрел на него со смесью мольбы и восхищения.

\- Э… извини, что - правда? - моргнул Джон.

\- Ты правда перестал участвовать в соревнованиях, да? - парень понизил голос до шепота.

А, понятно. Джон снова направил внимание на напитки, с опаской пытаясь подхватить все бокалы разом и одновременно давая себе время, чтобы обдумать ответ.

\- Боюсь, что да. Надо уступить место вам, молодым. Ну, знаешь, как оно получается.

Парень явно никогда прежде не встречал Джона, но, казалось, эта новость его огорчила.

\- Ты же лучший! Зачем тебе уходить?

Джон замер. Он очень долго болтался у вершины, делал себе имя потихоньку, соревнование за соревнованием, но до Вашингтона ни разу не слышал этого так откровенно. По крайней мере, ни от кого, кроме Шерлока. “Ты лучший”. А потом признание вдруг обрушилось на него отовсюду, разнеслось шепотом по миру свинга со скоростью лесного пожара - как это обычно и бывает со слухами.

Джон стал _звездой_.

Зачем же ему уходить? Джон вспомнил, как Шерлок вышел тогда на танцпол с одной только верой в то, что Джон присоединится к нему. Вспомнил, как зал взорвался криками, когда объявили их имена - имена победителей соревнования. Как Шерлок сжимал его руку, будто знал что-то с самого начала - что-то, о чем сам Джон забыл.

Он вспомнил последнюю неделю, проведенную в маленькой квартирке над студией на Бейкер-стрит: окна открыты, в них льется утро, и золотой свет полумесяцем падает на темные волосы Шерлока, чьи пальцы выстукивают ритм на кухонном столе. Вспомнил, как Шерлок, чувствуя на себе взгляд Джона, поднимает голову, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. Как Шерлок улыбается, словно Джон - тайна. Тщательно хранимая и любимая. 

Этого воспоминания оказалось достаточно, чтобы Джон и сам заулыбался.

\- Потому что мы лучшие, - тихо, с нежностью произнес он, а затем, в последний раз вежливо улыбнувшись, наконец отошел от барной стойки.

\- Мистер Ватсон! - этот возглас заставил Джона обернуться и с трудом подавить тяжкий вздох. - Для меня было бы честью соревноваться с вами! 

Парень, казалось, повинуясь какому-то импульсу, засунул руку в карман, достал несколько купюр и помахал ими в воздухе, прежде чем положить на барную стойку.

Джон открыл рот. Закрыл. 

\- Спасибо, - сказал он, на этот раз искренне. А затем продолжил свой путь сквозь толпу.

\- Бесплатные напитки! - провозгласил он, подходя к столу. И, не удержавшись, самодовольно вздохнул: - Опять. 

\- Господи, сколько можно? - проворчал Билл. Тем не менее, он нетерпеливо протянул руку за стаканом. - Месяцами тянется.

\- Ты что, колдуешь, или у тебя просто на лбу написано: “Я знаменитость, купи мне выпить”? - поинтересовалась Джули.

\- Ну, если вам так надоело... - Джон взял стакан и отвернулся. Все запротестовали. Он усмехнулся, раздал всем напитки и, наконец, занял свое место. - Скоро это закончится, - сказал он, от души надеясь, что так и будет. - И потом, когда приходит Шерлок, все гораздо хуже. Вы бы видели, как с ним тут носятся. 

\- Мы видели, - скроила гримасу Салли. - Кстати, а где сегодня наш балерун?

\- Скоро придет, - Джон взглянул на часы. - Репетиция уже закончилась.

\- А Лестрад? - спросила Клара.

\- Я слыхала, новый ученик дает ему прикурить, - коварно ухмыльнулась Джули. - Говорят, это такой мини-Шерлок.

Джон фыркнул. Он не знал, понравится ли Бет это прозвище, но она с энтузиазмом заняла освободившееся после Шерлока место в расписании отца. И хотя Лестрад поначалу неохотно на это согласился, трудно было не расслышать гордость в его голосе всякий раз, как он рассказывал о предстоящих выступлениях и успехах Бет. Как-то раз вечером в выходные, когда в баре уже не осталось никого, кроме них с Джоном, Лестрад достал фотографию Молли.

\- Они с ней очень разные, - сказал он, водя пальцем по обтрепанному краю фотографии. И потом рассмеялся: - И очень самостоятельные - это уж точно. 

Джон согласно кивнул, потому что знал Бет. Взгляд Лестрада потеплел.

\- Но только иногда. Мои танцующие девочки, - он еще немного посмотрел на фотографию, а затем убрал ее обратно в бумажник. Затем они с Джоном принялись обсуждать футбол, и репетиции Шерлока, и кучу разных других дел, но Джон не забыл, какое было у Лестрада выражение лица. Как если бы он обрел покой.

Джон помотал головой, отгоняя воспоминания, откашлялся и отхлебнул пива, чтобы прочистить и горло, и мысли. 

\- Лестрад, наверное, уже едет сюда. Кажется, по пятницам у них занятия допоздна.

Какое-то время они молча пили. Вечер только начинался. В бар просачивались бухгалтеры, архитекторы, врачи, журналисты и учителя, протаскивая сквозь двери на своих плечах тяжкий груз прошедшей недели. Скидывая пальто в “Янтаре”, ты скидывал с себя и прожитую неделю, и собственную кожу - здесь все были тем, кем хотели быть, все приходили сюда танцевать в мутном желтом свете прожекторов, в дымном мареве, в разливающемся по бару джазе. 

Салли, кажется, почувствовала это первой.Она встала, отошла со своего стула и хищно ухмыльнулась.

\- Ну ладно, пока мы ждем, кто-нибудь готов принять вызов?

\- Я как бы понятно, что нет, но черт меня подери, если я не пойду посмотреть, - Клара с трудом слезла со стула, Салли подала ей костыли, и они направились к танцполу. Клара весьма медленно шла на поправку, но с каждым днем она все больше говорила о том, чтобы вернуться в мир свинга. Глядя на то, как осторожно, но уверенно она вставала, было очевидно, что это произойдет уже скоро. 

Еще лучше было то, что Китти согласилась оставить их с Джоном обоих работать в своей балетной школе. Джон подумал, что по-своему это уместно - они больше никогда не будут партнерами, но продолжат танцевать вместе. Клара встретилась с ним взглядом и улыбнулась - как всегда лукаво - а затем исчезла в толпе.

Больше никто не двинулся с места, но Джон знал, что скоро за ними последуют Билл и Джули - эта парочка наблюдала за танцующими, откинувшись на спинки стульев. Время от времени они наклонялись друг к другу над столом и перешептывались, то отмечая движения одних пар, то хихикая над другими. Пользуясь тем, что друзья наблюдают за танцполом, Джон криво ухмыльнулся и посмотрел на их соединенные руки - и вздохнул. Колец по-прежнему не наблюдалось. Если так пойдет и дальше, они с Шерлоком опередят Билла и Джули, те и глазом моргнуть не успеют.

Джон поднял взгляд, оглядел бар и замер.

У барной стойки между двух табуретов стояла высокая, тонкая, знакомая фигура. Растрепанные кудри, грациозный изгиб спины - все еще облаченной в тренировочную одежду, как отметил Джон. Пальцы одной руки барабанят по стойке рядом со стоящим там стаканом. В пальцах другой руки - недокуренная сигарета. Как если бы он кого-то ждал. 

Джон закатил глаза, однако его губы расплылись в искренней улыбке. Может, сегодня они уделают Билла и Джули.

\- Прошу меня извинить, - с этими словами он ускользнул от друзей, не дожидаясь ответа.

Он прислонился к фигуре у барной стойки. Почувствовал приятное, хорошо знакомое давление мышц и костей. И, наконец, перевел взгляд на бледный, ухмыляющийся профиль. 

\- Ну, и что делает такой благородный господин в подобном месте? - поинтересовался он, растягивая слова.

Ямочки в уголках рта Шерлока стали еще глубже, и он перевел на Джона веселый взгляд своих глаз - серебристо мерцающих, словно у кота в темноте. 

\- То же самое, ради чего здесь торчите и вы, голодранцы, - выдохнул Шерлок вместе с дымом.

\- Эти штуки тебя убьют, - поморщился Джон.

\- Кайфломщик, - впрочем, Шерлок загасил сигарету в пепельнице. - Я-то думал, ты меня отшлепаешь, - сказал он, глядя на Джона из-под ресниц.

\- Может и отшлепаю, если тебе повезет, - Джон положил руку ему на бедро. Шерлок мягко повернулся к нему и подался вперед.

\- Чек или наличные? - пробормотал он, и Джон ответил ему поцелуем, чувствуя губами эту заразительную улыбку. Джон подумал, что ради этого можно смириться со вкусом табака.

\- У тебя с каждым разом получается все лучше, - заметил Джон, отбрасывая дурашливый акцент. Все равно звучало ужасно, хоть Шерлок, казалось, и не возражал. Чуть отстранившись, он спокойно рассматривал Джона.

\- Я в этом деле молоток, Джон. Секу с полуслова. 

\- Шерлок…

\- Я крутой чувак.

\- Шер…

\- Просто отвал башки.

\- Шерлок, - застонал Джон и рассмеялся. Шерлок, на щеках у которого играл озорной румянец, присоединился к нему. - Я знал, что учить тебя жаргону - плохая идея.

Джон обхватил Шерлока за плечи, и тот отклонился назад. 

\- Почему бы тебе не подарить мне поцелуй этих красивых губ, малыш? - прошептал Джон на ухо Шерлоку и захихикал, когда тот закатил глаза.

\- Банк уже закрыт, - Шерлок взял Джона за руку. - Давай лучше потанцуем.

\- Я уж думал, ты не предложишь.

Облокотившись на стол рядом с танцполом, Клара хлопала в такт музыке, наблюдая, как Салли танцует с каким-то незнакомцем. На другом конце зала парень, который раньше заговорил с Джоном, изображал довольно экспрессивное соло под свист и смех своих друзей. Расположившись на сцене позади танцпола, джаз-банда еще только разогревалась, начиная с легких рифов и осторожных импровизаций. Пианист, ударник, тромбонист - все кивали головами, погружаясь в свой собственный ритм.

\- Вон тот парень спросил меня, почему мы перестали выступать, - сказал Джон, пока они направлялись к танцполу.

Шерлок прищурился. Затем внезапно остановился и повернулся к Джону. Игривое выражение все еще таилось в глубине его взгляда, такое же драгоценное и редкое, как всегда, но теперь оно уступало место пристальному вниманию.

\- Я сказал это потому, что мы лучшие. Не в том смысле, что мы танцуем лучше всех, а в смысле… - Джон крепче сжал руку Шерлока. - В смысле - мы сами. У тебя твой балет, и у нас просто не будет времени на соревнования, а ты - единственный, с кем я вообще хочу танцевать. Ты ведь в курсе, да?

\- И ты доволен таким положением вещей? - вопросительный взгляд Шерлока исследовал лицо Джона. Джон никогда не назвал бы его уязвимым. И после стольких фальстартов и ошибок им снова было хорошо друг с другом, хорошо, как никогда прежде. Но иногда Джон задумывался, не считает ли Шерлок, что ему до сих пор надо за что-то расплачиваться.

Прошлое есть прошлое. А вот это - их настоящее и будущее.

Джон улыбнулся и поднес руку Шерлока к своим губам. 

\- Мы - это лучшее, что со мной когда-нибудь случалось. Я никогда не был счастливее, чем сейчас.

Притихший Шерлок сглотнул.

\- Когда мы потанцуем, - проговорил он, наконец, - я, наверное, захочу увести тебя домой.

\- Я думаю, это можно будет устроить, - Джон подался вперед, и Шерлок подался ему навстречу.

Почувствовав на себе чужие взгляды, Джон отстранился, еле дыша. Какое-то время он просто смотрел на Шерлока, Шерлок смотрел на него, и никакие слова были не нужны. У Шерлока сверкали глаза, покраснели губы, и он все еще обнимал Джона.

Руки партнера. Всегда в его объятьях. И этого достаточно, чтобы соединить их.

\- Ну, кто первый добежит до танцпола! - поддразнил Шерлока Джон, высвободился из его объятий и побежал. Шерлок удивленно рассмеялся, а затем последовал за ним.

Последовал, как делал это всегда и - как они оба знали - всегда будет делать. Он снова очутился в теплых объятиях Джона под одобрительные возгласы толпы. У них под ногами был твердый и готовый к танцам танцпол, и они начали танцевать, все еще в объятиях друг друга, безоглядно вместе. Партнеры - во всех смыслах этого слова.

 

Конец

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора:
> 
> Благодарности:
> 
> В первую очередь - [Alyssa](http://formankind.tumblr.com/). С моей стороны было ужасно не отправлять тебе текст вовремя, но когда это случалось, твои ответы были невероятно бесценны (и даже тогда ты была невероятно готова помочь!). Как человек из мира танца я восхищаюсь твоими знаниями и твоей невероятной атлетичностью, как друг я восхищаюсь тобой по поводу еще стольких вещей! Твоя преданность и любовь обогатили мою жизнь больше, чем ты можешь знать, и для меня большое счастье то, что этот фик приблизил меня к тебе.
> 
> И [Hannah](http://everybodykeepcalm.tumblr.com/) \- с чего же мне начать? Критический и сочувствующий взгляд, свет всей моей жизни. Многое из того, что есть в этой истории - непосредственный результат твоего великолепия. Спасибо за то, что ты срезала мои драматические отрывки, мои эллипсы… Хе-хе. Но больше, чем за то, что ты удалила, я благодарю тебя за то, что ты привнесла в весь процесс. Ты - глас разума, когда он мне нужен, и когда я даже не знаю, что мне он нужен, и - превыше всего - ты пробуждаешь во мне поэзию так, как я сомневаюсь, что кто-нибудь когда-нибудь будет на это способен. Пусть наше партнерство продлится много счастливых лет. Наше знакомство - благословение для меня.
> 
> Дальше - [Kelley](http://anotherwellkeptsecret.tumblr.com/), перед которой - господи - я просто в неоплатном долгу. Если бы не рисунок, если бы не ты, самое сумасшедшее и великолепное путешествие в моей жизни никогда бы не началось. Ты - причина, по которой мне снова захотелось писать, попытаться написать произведение в нескольких главах. Ты - причина, по которой мне захотелось пойти на урок свинга, и это стало одним из лучших вечеров моей жизни. Ты - причина, по которой, благодаря этому фику, возникло столько дружб, включая нашу собственную. Моя дорогая, множество благодарностей твоему таланту и еще больше - твоей любви. Спасибо, тысячу раз спасибо - и за то, что ты несешь фандому, и за то, что ты так милостиво принесла мне.
> 
> Наконец, спасибо каждому из вас, кто подписывался, присылал кудосы, оставлял комментарии или просто молча читал - больше всего в мире мне важно то, что вам понравилась история, и теперь, когда она написана, она принадлежит вам. Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо - за ваше подбадривание и вашу любовь. Познакомиться с вами было одной из самых больших радостей и привилегий, которые я только могу себе вообразить.  
> На тумблере меня зовут writs, если вы захотите продолжить общение или ищете новости о новых проектах фиков. Но пока мы прощаемся с этим фиком. Спасибо еще раз за то, что разделили со мной это невероятное путешествие - жду не дождусь, какие еще путешествия таит для нас всех будущее.
> 
> До новых встреч -  
> anchors
> 
>  
> 
> п.с. Действительно ужасный жаргон эры свинга, который в шутку используют Джон и Шерлок, взят с [этого сайта](http://swingmonkey.www4.50megs.com/Slang.htm). Я полагаю, сейчас подходящий момент поблагодарить все танцевальные ресурсы, благодаря которым мне даже удалось чуть-чуть понять их сумасшедший и прекрасный мир. Спасибо за то, что вывели меня на сцену. Но теперь, и на этот раз на самом деле, мы опускаем занавес.
> 
> п.п.с. Невероятно милая Кимберли создала самый чудесный, самый подходящий [фанмикс](http://8tracks.com/monwatson/a-moment-s-surrender) для этого фика. Музыка - такая необъятная часть (а так же причина) этой истории, и я не могу представить себе лучшего оммажа. Ты ошеломительна, моя дорогая!


End file.
